


Promyk słońca

by Marionetka



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU - Inwazja z Kosmosu, AU Broń bilogiczna, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ecological Collapse, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternative Universe - Biological Warfare, Ataki paniki, Co-Dependency, Contains No Actual Lobotomies, Gen, Gore, Kosmici, Medical Procedures, Myśli samobójcze, Neurological Disorders, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Procedury Medyczne, Speech Disorders, Suicidal Thoughts, Survival, Terminal Illnesses, Violence, Zaburzenia mowy, Zaburzenia neurologiczne, Zapaść ekologiczna, Zespół Stresu Pourazowego, feral!Matt, nie pojawia się żadna lobotomia, przemoc, scavenging, Śmiertelne choroby, Świat po Apokalipsie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionetka/pseuds/Marionetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To było tak: świat poszedł na dno, jakby ktoś spuścił wodę, z nieba spadli kosmici, a wszystkie oceany wyschły praktycznie jednocześnie. Wszystko jest skażone, a skażenie jest wszędzie. Zostały tylko niemrawe echa wśród pyłu i kurzu.</p><p>Ale jakoś przetrwali – współzależny były prawnik i domorosły lekarz, kobieta, która wolała zabić w sobie wszystkie emocje, żeby nie musieć ich odczuwać i ślepy ninja po lobotomii, który nie potrafiłby sklecić poprawnego zdania, choćby od tego zależało jego życie.</p><p>Czasem rodzinę można sobie wybrać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i kto cię uratuje?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217547) by [MomentumDeferred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentumDeferred/pseuds/MomentumDeferred). 



> Tłumacząc tę historię, staram się -- w miarę możliwości -- zachować dość specyficzny styl oraz szatę graficzną oryginału. Stąd w tekście pojawiają się nieraz bardzo długie, rozbudowane zdania, poszatkowane akapity i cała masa wtrętów (kursywą i w nawiasach). Pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że mi się się powiedzie.
> 
> Jak dotąd (oryginalny tekst wciąż nie jest dokończony) nie pojawia się żaden wątek romantyczny. Rating wynika głównie z obecności krwi, poważnych obrażeń ciała i BARDZO plastycznych opisów procedur medycznych wykonywanych w warunkach polowych. Ta plastyczność prawdopodobnie przekracza wszystko, co kiedykolwiek zaserwował nam serial.
> 
> Ponadto, od metra odniesień do Mad Maxa i Star Wars. Oba te fandomy są mi zupełnie obce, więc jeżeli poprzekręcam jakieś fakty albo pojęcia z nimi związane, będę wdzięczna za informacje.
> 
> Zajęło mi to trochę, ale zorientowałam się, że tytuł każdego rozdziału jest również tytułem piosenki. Dlatego przed każdym rozdziałem pojawi się jej oryginalny tytuł oraz wykonawca.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Friction _Who will save you now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piosenka do tego rozdziału  
> Les Friction "Who will save you now?"

Foggy obudził się przygnieciony ciężarem zbyt wielu koców, czując ślinę na swojej szyi. Uniósł głowę, mrugając leniwie w zatęchłej ciemności mieszkania, i westchnął. Jeszcze nie nadszedł ranek. Jeszcze nie czas, by wychodzić na zewnątrz. Ułożył się wygodniej na posłaniu, przysuwając odrobinę bliżej zwiniętego w kłębek towarzysza.

Matt prychnął cicho i uczepił się jego koszuli.

Powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami, zamiast tego znowu je zamykając. Może uda mu się przespać jeszcze chociaż z godzinę zanim wzejdzie słońce i trzeba się będzie uwolnić z tego ciepłego kokonu. Wsłuchał się w otaczające ich dźwięki, próbując – jak zwykle w takie ciche poranki – usłyszeć cokolwiek zanim uda się to Mattowi. Z reguły nie miał tyle szczęścia.

Ale Matt był potwornie zmęczony i _potwornie_ mocno spał. Czyli Foggy wybrał dobry czas na trening.

Na zewnątrz świat pomrukiwał cicho. Wiatr, suchy i ciepły, uderzał o zabite deskami okna. Wygięty maszt na sąsiednim budynku odpowiadał mu niewyraźnym staccato. Żadnych ptaków, żadnych zwierząt. Żadnych samochodów, żadnych ludzi. Wszystko w normie. Nigdy by nie uwierzył, że można się przyzwyczaić do tak cichego świata.

Jakiś terkot poniósł się echem po okolicy. Strzały. Zbyt daleko, by stanowiły dla nich zagrożenie. Nadal wszystko w normie. Wiedział nie tylko z doświadczenia, ale też dlatego, że Matt już dawno byłby na nogach, gdyby coś było chociaż odrobinę nie tak. To prawdopodobnie tylko ta grupa z północy. Znowu bili się o jakiś sklep czy coś tam innego. Foggy z nudów zaczął wodzić palcami po strupie na plecach Matta. Rana wciąż się goiła, ale już za kilka dni nie trzeba się będzie obawiać, że wda się infekcja. Matt burknął coś pod nosem, ale się nie obudził. Po dniach takich jak wczorajszy z reguły spał mocno. Po dniach, kiedy ledwo dawał radę przykuśtykać do mieszkania, ich bezpiecznej wyspy, z wypchaną torbą na barku i zmęczonym, ale dumnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Mam coś dla ciebie – mówił wtedy, jakby przypadkiem trafił na uroczy magnes na lodówkę w spożywczaku, a nie na zabunkrowane gdzieś zapasy jedzenia i wody, o które musiał się zażarcie bić. I przez które prawdopodobnie stracił ząb czy dwa. (Nie tym razem, na szczęście. Tylko zwyczajne siniaki i zadrapania i jedno żebro po lewej stronie, które nie miało szansy wydobrzeć, bo ciągle je nadwyrężał.)

Myślenie o tym natychmiast implikowało myślenie o jedzeniu, na co brzuch Foggy'ego natychmiast się obudził i rozległo się głośne burczenie Skrzywił się, spróbował zamaskować odgłos westchnieniem, bezskutecznie, i przewrócił oczami, bo doskonale wiedział, co się teraz stanie. _Nie, nie, nie, śpij dalej, ty nadwrażliwy głąbie._ Zamarł w bezruchu.

Matt i tak się poruszył. _Cholera._ Sapnął cicho, przycisnął twarz do szyi Foggy'ego i burknął.

– Jeść.

Niemożliwy był ten jego słuch.

– Nie mogę, Matty. W końcu jestem twoją poduszką.

Matt ostrożnie się rozprostował i wypchnął Foggy'ego spomiędzy koców.

– Jeść – powtórzył, ewidentnie próbując przekazać też „nie zadzieraj ze mną” w tonie swojego głosu, ale nie rozbudził się jeszcze całkowicie, więc ostry ton wyszedł mniej więcej tak ostry, jak roztopione masło. _Mmm, masło._

– Eh. Nadzorca niewolników. Co chcesz zjeść? – spytał Foggy, odruchowo rozmasowując kark, kiedy się podnosił. Spanie na podłodze było do chrzanu. Skrzywił się, skóra na karku łuszczyła się, kiedy jej dotykał. Skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej, nie słysząc odpowiedzi Matta. – Matt.

– Mm? Nic – trudno było uwierzyć, że gdzieś w tej stercie materiału ukrywa się człowiek. – _Ty_ jedz. Ja tu... zostanę. – Słowa w zasadzie umarły mu w ustach. Matt zasnął zanim jeszcze skończył mówić.

Foggy wytarł rękę o nogawkę spodni i westchnął, zostawiając Matta samemu sobie. Nie miał pojęcia, ile już razy obserwował, jak jego przyjaciel osiąga szczyty swoich fizycznych możliwości, a potem beztrosko ignoruje swoje wycieńczeniei po prostu idzie dalej, mimo wszystko. Ale kiedy Matt potrzebował snu, to naprawdę go _potrzebował_ i Foggy uważał za jedno ze swoich najważniejszych zadań dopilnowanie, by nic go wtedy nie budziło.

Światło powoli zaczynało wdzierać się do mieszkania przez zabite okna, a za nim podążył lekki podmuch wiatru. Pachniał jak benzyna i zgniłe mięso. Foggy, oczywiście, zignorował smród, powoli przechodząc do pomieszczenia, które kiedyś było kuchnią. Kuchenna wyspa i zlew, stoły i krzesła w większości były już tylko wspomnieniem. Umeblowanie składało się teraz w zasadzie głównie z pudeł.

Foggy znalazł przy nich torbę i ostrożnie odsunął zamek błyskawiczny, mając nadzieję, że nie narobi hałasu. Mieszanka owocowa w puszce, _cudownie_. Złapał ją, jakby to była już ostatnia na świecie, potem odkopał łyżkę i wstał. Poczuł lekkie ukłucie w krzyżu i w nodze, które natychmiast zignorował, i udał się najpierw na drugi koniec pokoju, a potem na dach. Starał się iść możliwie jak najciszej, sprawdzając przy tym, czy góra materiału i koców aby na pewno się nie poruszyła. Nie drgnęła ani razy podczas gdy wspinał się po schodach. Sukces.

Uchylił drzwi wychodzące na dach na tyle lekko, by uniknąć skrzypienia, które czasem wydawały z siebie zawiasy, i powoli wyślizgnął się ze swoim śniadaniem na zewnątrz. Słońce właśnie wschodziło nad miastem. A w zasadzie nad tym, co jeszcze z miasta zostało. Po drapaczach chmur zostały tylko szkielety fundamentów, a wszystko wyglądało jak wielka kupa gruzu. I prawdopodobnie nią było, ale nie chodzili już do miasta.

Na północy unosiła się ku niebu cienka smuga dymu i to był jedyny ruch w zasięgu jego wzroku. Przyczyna albo skutek wcześniejszych wystrzałów, tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało. Rozłożył sobie leżak i usiadł, po czym otworzył puszkę z owocami i zaczął jeść, rozglądając się jednocześnie po okolicy.

Na prawo i za nim nie było żadnych budynków. Zostały zrównane z ziemią w ciągu kilku pierwszych dni. Po drugiej stronie zostało ich tylko kilka, fragment baru i prawie nietknięty apartamentowiec. Nie mógł dostrzec ulicy. Za dużo samochodów i gruzu. Ich okolica – ich _terytorium_ , jak zwykł mówić Matt, warcząc przy tym przeraźliwie – była w zasadzie prawie płaska, z wyjątkiem ich budynku. Nawet bilbord z naprzeciwka zniknął pod lawiną kurzu i martwej roślinności.

Foggy spróbował znaleźć w puszce wiśnie. Były dwie. Cholera, ale miał _farta_.

Patrzył, jak niebo powoli zmienia kolor z szarego na niebieski – w zasadzie to nie był pewien, czy ono nadal było niebieskie. Może raczej szaro-zielone. Rzeka Hudson, którą ledwo mógł dostrzec ze swojego punktu obserwacyjnego, była czarna. Skażona. Nie dało się już nawet dotknąć tej wody. Nie dało się już tknąć niczego, co pochodziło z oceanu, rzeki albo spod ziemi, jeżeli nie chciało się wykitować po trzech dniach potwornej sraczki.

Wyskrobywał z puszki ostatnie kawałki owoców, chcąc jak najszybciej wypić syrop, kiedy usłyszał za sobą kroki. Musiał słuchać tylko jakieś pół sekundy, żeby się zorientować, kto idzie. Cholera, znał te kroki jeszcze zanim świat legł w gruzach. Przynajmniej tej jednej rzeczy Matt nie musiał go uczyć.

– Powinieneś spać – powiedział Foggy, nawet się nie odwracając.

Matt burknął coś niezrozumiale i stanął tak, żeby Foggy mógł go widzieć. Z jednej strony włosy przykleiły mu się do twarzy, ale po minie można było poznać, że jest całkowicie rozbudzony. Skupiony w taki sposób, że Foggy wiedział, że to _nie jest_ czas na wygłupy. W ręku trzymał karabin, duży i czarny, z celownikiem optycznym. To wystarczyło, żeby Foggy zrozumiał, co się dzieje.

– Trzy – poinformował Matt, podając mu strzelbę.

Foggy natychmiast zostawił puszkę w spokoju i zaklął, wyrywając broń z rąk Matta.

– Cholera, serio? Gdzie? – złapał rozkładane krzesło.

– Mm – Matt przekrzywił głowę, a Foggy obserwował go w oczekiwaniu na więcej informacji. – Z tamtej strony – wskazał w stronę ulicy. – Jakieś... 70 metrów stąd.

Foggy przyklęknął, opierając strzelbę na krześle. Ustawił celownik i spojrzał przez niego, oddychając miarowo – tak, jak uczył go Matt. W ogóle Matt wielu rzeczy go nauczył. Gdyby nie on, Foggy leżałby już pewnie gdzieś pod gruzami.

– Przemieszczają się – powiedział Matt tym na wpół obecnym tonem, który towarzyszył u niego silnej koncentracji. Foggy wsłuchiwał się w każde słowo. Od tego zależało, czy dokończy swoją mieszankę. No i, czy przeżyje. Miał wrażenie, że akurat _to_ jest dość ważne. – Z lewej.

Przesunął broń na lewo, ale wciąż ich nie widział. Nawet ich nie słyszał. Pewnie dlatego zabiły większość cholernej populacji. Foggy oblizał wargi, tak samo suche i spękane jak cała reszta jego ust. Nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczaił i miał wrażenie, że Matt też nie. Jego wychudzony przyjaciel stojący z cholernie wielką strzelbą w ręku na tle obcego, zniszczonego nieba to nie był widok, który z czasem się opatrzy.

– O, tam są. Na tyłach starego sklepu – przez krótką, ulotną chwilę słyszał uśmiech w głosie Matta. – Próbują nas zaskoczyć.

– Ale nie mają twoich uszu – Foggy nawet nie próbował ukryć swojej dumy, położył palec na spuście. Zobaczył ich, poruszających się w ten charakterystyczny, dziwaczny sposób. – Powinieneś je zasłonić.

Matt zatkał sobie uszy palcami. Foggy strzelił, przeładował, strzelił, przeładował i strzelił jeszcze raz. Za trzecim razem chybił, ale natychmiast się poprawił, wziął głęboki oddech i trafił też trzeciego. Odgłos wystrzałów poniósł się po pustej ulicy, dalej wśród szkieletów budynków i aż do poczerniałej rzeki, a potem wrócił wraz z echem.

– Trafiłem ich. Są martwi?

Matt wspiął się na krawędź dachu i przekrzywił głowę, słuchając. Przed rokiem albo dwoma Foggy pewnie bałby się, że przyjaciel zrobi sobie krzywdę, stojąc w takim miejscu. Teraz już nie. Równowaga Matta była bardziej w porządku niż cokolwiek innego na tej wyniszczonej planecie, na której jakimś cudem wciąż jeszcze żyli.

Potwierdzenie informacji zajęło kilka minut. Matt głośno wypuścił powietrze.

– Tak. Martwi.

– Dupki – mruknął Foggy, z powrotem, zabezpieczając broń. – Ilu to już w tym tygodniu?

– Tuzin – naprawdę sporo. – Czują jedzenie.

– Owoce czy _nas_?

Matt wzruszył ramionami z lekkim uśmiechem. Foggy obserwował go, jak bez najmniejszego problemu spaceruje po krawędzi, ani razu się nie potykając, i zwinnie zeskakuje tuż obok. Nadal był za chudy. Nic z niego nie zostało, tylko mięśnie i ścięgna, skóra poorana bliznami po zbyt wielu spotkaniach ze śmiercią i spalona słońcem. Włosy wciąż mu nie odrosły w miejscu, w którym Foggy musiał je zgolić, żeby znaleźć fragment szrapnela, o którym był _przekonany_ , że utkwił gdzieś w mózgu jego przyjaciela. (Tak naprawdę odbił się od potylicy i ugrzązł pod skórą na jego karku. Trochę włosów zostało ściętych i tam. Matt strasznie potem narzekał.)

– Przestań się gapić – Matt posłał mu krótki uśmiech. – Wyglądasz tak samo jak ja, Fog.

– Ta, ale ty nie musisz na mnie _patrzeć_. Ja widzę twój wychudzony tyłek dzień w dzień. Jak ci nie pasuje, możesz mnie pozwać.

– Mógłbym, ale jakby nie mam już licencji.

Foggy zarzucił sobie strzelbę na ramię i prychnął.

– To twoja nowa wymówka? A nie mówiłeś czasem, że obcy ją zeżarli? – drzwi zaskrzypiały, kiedy je otwierał. – To było przed tym, jak utopiłeś ją w kwasie, czy już po?

– W Hudson nie ma kwasu, Foggy.

– Tak? Uwierzę, jak będę mógł się z niej napić.

– Nie mogłeś z niej pić nawet _przedtem,_ daj spokój – Matt zszedł po schodach pierwszy, ostrożnie, oszczędzając jedną nogę. Foggy nie pamiętał, czy to przez zwichniętą kostkę, czy skręcone kolano. Martwiło go, że obrażeń jest dość dużo, by nie mógł sobie przypomnieć tego konkretnego.

– Czyli nigdy nie pływałeś w Hudson?

– Nie z własnej woli – Matt nachylił się nad torbą z jedzeniem i wyciągnął jakąś puszkę.

Skrzywił się i pokazał ją Foggy'emu, który automatycznie przeczytał na głos napis na etykiecie.

– Ziemniaki. A ty w ogóle umiesz pływać?

Matt podał mu kolejną.

– Oczywiście, że umiem.

– Krem z kukurydzy. Skąd wiesz, gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół?

– Kierunek. Ciśnienie. Mówiłem ci już.

– Potrawka warzywna. A co, jeżeli akurat pada?

Matt zdążył otworzyć puszkę, zanim jeszcze usłyszał, co dokładnie jest w środku i zaczął jeść tą samą łyżką, której wcześniej używał Foggy.

– Nie widziałem deszczu od ośmiu miesięcy – powiedział z pełnymi ustami, co ostatecznie dowodziło faktu, że _umierał z głodu_.

– Nie _widziałeś_? Serio?

– Cholera. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

– Nie przeklinaj, Murdock.

Matt obrzucił go tylko swoim opatentowanym gniewnym spojrzeniem i wrócił do opychania się.

***

– Wychodzę – powiedział Matt, grzebiąc jednocześnie w plecaku, żeby upewnić się, że wszystko zabrał. Woda – jest. Gwizdek – jest. Rakietnica – jest. Zapasowy nóż – oczywiście. Nawet cztery.

– Idź na północ – zasugerował mu Foggy, uzupełniając jednocześnie magazynek karabinu. – Widziałem z tamtej strony dym. Może ktoś umarł.

– Okropne. – W zasadzie to nie, już od dawna nie było. – Zobaczę, co się tam stało.

– Chyba _posłuchasz_ – poprawił go Foggy.

Matt przewrócił oczami. W sumie dziwne, że nadal to potrafił, chociaż były uszkodzone. Jeszcze dziwniejsze było to, że gest faktycznie robił wrażenie.

– Przyniosę ci jakiś prezent.

– Tylko żeby to nie były magnesy na lodówkę!

Foggy słyszał, jak Matt wchodzi po schodach na dach, a potem odchodzi zbyt daleko, by dało się go jeszcze usłyszeć. Zamiast nasłuchiwać, przeniósł wzrok na szpary w zabezpieczeniu okien i zaczął wypatrywać racy.

***

Cztery godziny później na górze coś potwornie głośno łupnęło i przestraszony Foggy upuścił magazynek, a kule potoczyły się po podłodze. Zorientowanie się w sytuacji zajęło mu nie więcej niż dwie sekundy, po trzech następnych zlokalizował apteczkę, a zanim minęły cztery kolejne był już na dachu u boku swojego poturbowanego przyjaciela. Matt upadł na twarz tuż przy drzwiach i leżał tam, skutecznie imitując worek ziemniaków.

– Nie mogłeś mi dać znać, że tu jesteś, dupku?

Matt dyszał ciężko, krwawił chyba z dwudziestu różnych ran. Nic ze sobą nie przyniósł. Nie miał nawet plecaka, z którym wyszedł. Normalnie bomba. Matt zaczął psioczyć, kiedy tylko otworzył usta.

– Au. Naprawdę musimy teraz o tym mówić? _Strasznie_ boli mnie ramię.

– A kiedy, jak nie te... O _kurwa_! Czy to jest _strzała_?

– Och. Więc to to? – Matt wyciągnął rękę, żeby dotknąć strzały i najwyraźniej dopiero wtedy zauważył, że _przeszyła mu ramię na wylot_. – Myślałem, że to słomka.

– Sło.. Jezu. Nie _dotykaj_ jej. _Co jest z tobą nie tak_?

– Bardzo dużo – odpowiedział i zaczął się śmiać, po czym stracił przytomność.

Foggy, jak zawsze zresztą, poskładał go jakoś do kupy. Zatrzymał strzałę mimo że musiał przeciąć promień na pół, żeby ją wyciągnąć. Lotki były zrobione z czerwonych piór. Foggy powiódł po nich palcami, zastanawiając się, od jakiego ptaka mogą pochodzić. Obserwował, jak Matt powoli dochodzi do siebie na posłaniu z koców i ubrań, którego używali w charakterze łóżka. W końcu Matt skrzywił się z bólu, zorientował się w swoim położeniu i przewrócił oczami.

– Mogłeś mnie zostawić na podłodze.

– Właśnie wyciągnąłem z ciebie strzałę.

– No i?

– _No i?!_ Jezu. Aleś ty niewdzięczny dzisiaj.

– Wszystko przejdzie zapachem mojej krwi, Foggy.

– Jeszcze nie przywykłeś? Ja nawet nie wiedziałem, że w człowieku jest taka ilość krwi, jaką ty zdołałeś przez te lata udekorować mieszkanie.

Matt zrobił nadąsaną minę. Był w tym naprawdę bardzo, bardzo dobry. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli wcześniej został ranny. To naprawdę nie było w porządku. Ale potem coś w jego wyrazie twarzy się zmieniło i Matt skorzystał z najlepszej broni w swoim arsenale – _szczerości_. Żołądek Foggy'ego zawsze dziwnie wtedy reagował, a on _naprawdę_ wolałby się tak czuć od zepsutego jedzenia.

– Naprawdę nabrałeś wprawy. Dziękuję.

Foggy marzył o tym, by po prostu przewrócić oczami.

– Ta, jasne – westchnął. – Skąd ty właściwie wytrzasnąłeś tę strzałę?

– Z powietrza – Matt odpowiedział mu, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.

_Jezu. Kiedyś przyjdzie taki dzień, że po prostu przywalę przygłupowi w tę jego śliczną buźkę._

– Matt – zaczął, a w tonie jego głosu wyraźnie dało się słyszeć ostrzeżenie.

Jeżeli jego przyjaciel miał zamiar wytaczać ciężkie działa z tą swoją pełną wdzięczności miną, Foggy nie miał zamiaru pozostawać mu dłużny. Żaden Murdock nie miał szans, kiedy Foggy zaczynał brzmieć jak poirytowany ojciec.

Matt wzdrygnął się. _Skuteczność: 100%_.

– Poszedłem na północ, jak radziłeś. Niczego tam nie słyszałem. Myślałem, że znajdę coś do odratowania.

„Coś do odratowania” to było takie ich ładniejsze określenie na „martwych ludzi, którzy być może mieli jakieś żarcie”. Brzmiało zdecydowanie lepiej niż „martwi ludzie, którzy być może mieli jakieś żarcie, a ja przetrząsnąłem zwłoki i znalazłem tylko pół tabliczki czekolady”.

– Nic nie przyniosłeś, więc zakładam, że nie miałeś racji.

– Przyniosłem ci strzałę – brzmiał, jakby był wyjątkowo dumny z tego osiągnięcia.

– No dzięki. Zachowam ją sobie na pamiątkę. Ale chodziło mi o twój plecak, durniu.

– Cholera, no tak – Matt przetarł twarz dłonią. – Upuściłem go.

Foggy musiał się naprawdę ostro wysilić, żeby nie brzmieć jak „wrzeszcząca kura domowa”. Przez to jego głos wylądował gdzieś pomiędzy „gospodynią z lat pięćdziesiątych, która znalazła mysz” i „gospodynią z lat dziewięćdziesiątych, która znalazła marihuanę”.

– _Upuściłeś?_ Gdzie?!

– Gdzieś po drodze – słysząc pełen frustracji jęk Foggy'ego, dodał: – Wydaje mi się, że zaraz po tym, jak mnie trafili.

– No to świetnie. Cudownie. To była nasza jedyna rakietnica.

Matt machnął na to ręką.

– Znajdę nową.

Jakby to było takie proste. Chociaż w sumie dla niego było. Gdyby nie te jego szalone zdolności, Foggy już dawno by mu przywalił za gubienie rzeczy.

– No i twoje noże. Kurczę, jeden z nich to był prezent. – Zanim Matt zdołał wypluć jakąś sarkastyczną uwagę – bo, cholera, kiedy był obolały, zmęczony albo głodny, zawsze robił się nadwrażliwy, a jego _jedyną_ obroną w takich sytuacjach był sarkazm – Foggy tupnął nogą. Akurat na tyle głośno, by Matt na chwilę się zdekoncentrował i chociaż raz pozwolił mu dokończyć zdanie. Foggy czasem nie miał wyjścia, musiał grać nieczysto. – I nie dla ciebie. To był nóż, który dostałem od dziadka na dwudzieste pierwsze urodziny.

Matt zmarszczył brwi i oblizał wargi. Był odrobinę zdezorientowany.

– Naprawdę? – spytał cicho. Faktycznie się przejął. Świetnie!

– Nie, głąbie. Po prostu jestem zły, że ich już nie mamy.

Zmartwienie ustąpiło na jego twarzy niewyraźnie cierpiętniczemu spojrzeniu.

– Pójdę je odzyskać. Nie martw się.

– E-e. Nie ma mowy. Nie mam ochoty wyciągać z ciebie kolejnej strzały.

Matt znów się skrzywił. Jego wyraz twarzy chyba miał być drwiący, ale wyszedł po prostu śmieszny, bo biedak nie miał pojęcia, jak to powinno wyglądać. Zaczął się wiercić i przy okazji dotknął opatrunku na ramieniu.

– Nie ruszaj.

– Eh. Boże – zabrał rękę. – Foggy, tam jest cała grupa ludzi. Nie podobało im się, że węszę wokół ich budynków. – wzruszył ramionami, ale jakby za późno dotarło do niego, że w tym celu musi nimi _ruszyć_. Znowu się skrzywił. – Trzech mężczyzn i co najmniej cztery kobiety. I pies.

– Kto normalny trzyma teraz psa?

– No, najwyraźniej oni.

– A mieli jedzenie?

– Coś mieli. Jakieś mięso. Czułem, jak się gotowało.

– Przynajmniej teraz wiadomo, po co im był pies.

– Raczej nie. Tę zagadkę sam rozwiązałem.

– Niby jak?

– Pies mnie ugryzł – Matt uniósł zabandażowane ramię. Czyli już wiadomo, od czego jego skóra wyglądała, jakby ktoś ją przepuścił przez maszynkę do mięsa.

– Czemu cię _ugryzł_?

Matt zacisnął wargi tak mocno, że prawie nie było ich widać.

– Możliwe, że próbowałem się włamać.

– _Możliwe?!_ Przykro mi Matt, ale w tym stwierdzeniu nie ma niedomówień. – Foggy potarł twarz dłońmi i postanowił odłożyć na później tyradę na temat tego, jak bardzo ostrożny jego przyjaciel powinien się stać. I tak nigdy nie działały. – Jak duży był ten pies?

– Ogromny. Wydaje mi się, że to był ten... no... – zaczął zawzięcie gestykulować, próbując znaleźć w głowie jakiś odpowiedni obraz, którego tam niestety nie było. – Jak się nazywa ta rasa psów, które zawsze pilnują złomowisk?

– Ten opis pasuje chyba do połowy ras, Matt.

– No to właśnie był taki.

Foggy przewrócił oczami.

– Nie mam pojęcia, jak możesz być tak przemądrzały, kiedy jesteś uwalany we krwi.

– Może to moja _prawdziwa_ supermoc.

No świetnie. Jak jeszcze raz przewróci oczami, to pewnie całkiem wylecą. A Matt ich potrzebował, bo niby kto by wtedy strzelał.

– Gdyby spojrzenia mogły zabić, to już byś nie żył.

Odchylił się na krześle – jednym z niewielu sprzętów z mieszkania Matta, które przetrwały _To_ (czymkolwiek by _To_ nie było) – i zaczął się bawić strzałą. Starał się skupić na piórach, a nie na ciemnej plamie krwi pod nimi.

– Czyli wszystko… – Matt jęknął, cedząc słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby, kiedy próbował siłą zmusić swoje ciało do zajęcia pozycji siedzącej. – … po staremu. – Usiadł po turecku i pochylił się do przodu.

Foggy obracał strzałę między palcami w taki sposób, w jaki kiedyś bawił się długopisami.

– Połóż się.

– Spadaj. Sikać mi się chce.

Foggy poczuł, że zaraz wybuchnie śmiechem. Matt, pan „Wynocha z mojego terytorium!”, trzęsący się z bólu, blady i na wpół pijany od utraty krwi i zwinięty w kłębek _wciąż_ marudzi!

Może przed tym wszystkim byliby dużo ostrożniejsi i bardziej skryci w stosunku do siebie nawzajem, zakłopotani i grzeczni. Teraz byli ze sobą zbyt blisko, zależeli od siebie nawzajem. Nie było już _czasu_ na takie bzdety. To był najbardziej intymny związek, w jakim Foggy kiedykolwiek żył, a przecież nawet nie uprawiali seksu. Całowali się, ale tylko raz i tylko w związku z resuscytacją. Smakowało metalem, ale dało się też wyczuć sporą nutę żalu.

Foggy powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami – jeszcze by sobie nadwyrężył jakiś mięsień i oślepłyby jak ten dureń obok niego – i podniósł się z krzesła, wyciągając rękę. Twarz Matta wykrzywiło coś, co mogło równie dobrze być uśmiechem, jak grymasem, i chwycił jego dłoń.

Cholera, znowu schudł. Uczucie przypominało podnoszenie walizki, o której człowiek myślał, że jest wypchana, ale tak naprawdę była pusta. Foggy o mały włos nie odtańczył z Mattem jakiejś dziwnej parodii tanga.

– Jezu, ważysz chyba tylko pięć kilo.

– Dużo ćwiczę.

Matt złapał równowagę, opierając się na ramieniu Foggy'ego, a potem – klepiąc go po tym ramieniu – odsunął i pokuśtykał w stronę łazienki. No, _prawie_ łazienki. Właściwa definicja pojęcia pewnie zawierała jakąś wzmiankę o bieżącej wodzie, ale takie luksusy skończyły się mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy deszcz przestał padać.

– To chyba głównie dieta.

– Mmm. Myślisz, że mógłbym na niej zarobić miliony? – Matt zamknął Foggy'emu drzwi przed nosem, ale wciąż do niego mówił, kręcąc się po łazience. – … Chyba muszę więcej pić. Albo oberwałem w nerkę i się nie zorientowałem.

– Nie będę sprawdzał, jakiego koloru są twoje siki, Matt – mimo że to robił i będzie robił, bo chociaż narzekał, to i tak się martwił.

Ktoś musiał.

***

Noc zapadła bez zbędnych wrażeń i obaj ułożyli się do snu na swojej stercie. Foggy położył się pierwszy, a potem Matt szybko wpełzł pod koce, stękając przy tym z bólu, i ułożył się na piersi przyjaciela.

W nocy było za zimno, żeby przejmować się technikaliami albo czegokolwiek się wstydzić. Ich metoda spania zrodziła się jedynie z konieczności – w każdym razie Foggy tak to sobie tłumaczył. I w zasadzie to była prawie cała prawda. Spanie obok Matta, jego obrońcy i ostatniej deski ratunku, słuchanie jego oddechu i czucie ciepła jego _żywego_ ciała przy sobie było w tym wszystkim najważniejsze. Naprawdę lubił to uczucie.

Ale zawsze spał niespokojnie, budził się cztery czy pięć razy, żeby sprawdzić, czy Matt wciąż jest obok i wszystko z nim w porządku. Matt tylko obślinił mu szyję. Dupek. Foggy i tak przyciągnął go bliżej i Matt, jak zawsze, złapał jego koszulę, przysunął się jeszcze bardziej i _rozluźnił się_. Jakby tylko tu czuł się bezpiecznie. Było w tym wszystkim coś, przez co Foggy czuł jakby ucisk w piersi i _nie, nieważne_.

Utknął w nieprzyjemnym półśnie, a wspomnienia przejęły kontrolę.

 _Dzwoniła jego komórka._ Uptown funk you up, uptown funk you up. _Odebrał po czwartym dzwonku, przekładając piwo i resztki tajskiego żarcia do jednej ręki._

– _Co tam, stary?_

– _Weź tyle wody, ile zdołasz i przyjeżdżaj do mnie._

_Śmiech z nutką zaskoczenia._

– _Matt? Coś nie tak, chłopie?_

– _Teraz. Musisz przyjechać teraz._

_Rozmowa zakończyła się z krótkim kliknięciem._

_Niebo się rozpruło i zalało świat ogniem, kiedy wspinał się na szóste piętro._

Otworzył oczy. Światło dnia powoli zaczynało się wdzierać przez okna. Matt nadal był obok, nieprawdopodobnie blisko, z twarzą przyciśniętą do jego szyi. Foggy poczuł na skórze coś mokrego i ciepłego, więc natychmiast się poruszył, żeby to sprawdzić. Spodziewał się zobaczyć krew.

Ale nie. Znowu łzy. Matt wzdrygnął się w półśnie i znów przysunął się bliżej.

– Proszę, nie pozwól mi odejść – wykrztusił, wciąż uwięziony w koszmarze. Foggy nie był wstanie się domyślić, o czym był. Matt miał ich zbyt wiele. – Nie mogę zostać sam – mówił cichym, przerażonym głosem.

Foggy nachylił się bliżej i odpowiedział, ledwo dosłyszalnym szeptem, z ustami tuż przy brudnych, poczochranych włosach Matta:

– Nigdy cię nie zostawię.

Jego przyjacielem znów wstrząsnęły dreszcze, tak silne, że obaj się poruszyli. Potem Matt zaczął łkać półgłosem i znów zapadł w na samo dno głębiny snu. Obudził się godzinę później, podniósł głowę i, przetarłszy oczy, wygramolił się spod koców.

Żaden z nich o tym później nie wspomniał.

Ot, kolejny zwykły dzień.

***

Oczywiście, że mieli zasady.

_1.) Matt nigdzie nie wyjdzie, jeżeli jest ranny, doznał urazu głowy albo ma krwotok wewnętrzny._

_2.) Zabronione jest podkradanie koców._

_3.) Słowo „pepperoni” ma być używany w razie niebezpieczeństwa, jeżeli zajdzie potrzeba korzystania z kodu. Zamknij się, Matt, bo na pewno nie byłbyś w stanie powiedzieć „awokado” i nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Weź, zacznij brać to wszystko na poważnie._

_4.) MATT NIGDZIE NIE WYJDZIE, JEŻELI JEST RANNY, DOZNAŁ URAZU GŁOWY ALBO MA KRWOTOK WEWNĘTRZNY._

_5.) Wycieraj nogi przed wejściem do środka._

_6.) Chwal kucharza._

_7.) Foggy, zrobiłeś tę listę tylko po to, żeby mieć mnie za co karać._

_8.) Zamknij się, Matt. Co ty tam wiesz._

***

Matt był kiepski w przestrzeganiu zasad.

– Hej! _Hej!_ Gdzie ty niby idziesz, co?

– Chce odzyskać swój plecak.

– Chrzanić to. Siadaj. Znajdę ci nowy – Foggy obrzucił go gniewnym spojrzeniem. Nic go nie obchodziło, że Matt tego nie widzi. Przestał się przejmować mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy musiał wyciągnąć mu z szyi jakieś odłamki. – Dopóki strupy nie odpadną, nigdzie nie pójdziesz. Spójrz, nawet oddam ci krzesło.

– Nie lubię tego krzesła.

– Ile ty masz lat? Dwanaście? Siadaj.

I znowu nadąsana mina. Najwyższej jakości, bez śladu antybiotyków, całkowicie organiczna. Niedługo pewnie przejdzie w przygnębioną, a jeżeli starczy czasu przed obiadem, zaszczyci ich też mina zmartwiona.

Foggy złapał puszkę chilli i wcisnął ją Mattowi.

– Zjedz to.

– Nie jestem głodny.

Matthew Murdock: największy bachor świata, który potrafi też skręcić ci kark na cztery różne sposoby.

Franklin Nelson: największa na świecie upierdliwa, gderliwa kwoka.

– Przestań się nad sobą użalać. Jedz.

Matthew Murdock: właściciel Wściekłego Spojrzenia Matta, na którego widok co najmniej trzysta osób uciekło, gdzie pieprz rośnie.

Franklin Nelson: odporny na Wściekłe Spojrzenie Matta, bo wie, że Matt jest ślepy i każde spojrzenie tego rodzaju w jego wykonaniu jest jak reflektor, którym ktoś oświetla bez sensu wszystko jak popadnie.

– Dobra. Zjem, jeżeli ty też zjesz.

– Stoi.

– Ale nie owoce. Ja chcę owoce.

– Brzmi rozsądnie. Przynajmniej nie dostaniesz szkorbutu.

– Sprawa zamknięta. Podaj mi łyżkę.

Matthew Murdock: adwokat.

Franklin Nelson: adwokat.

***

Dwa dni, przez które Foggy zdołał utrzymać Matta w mieszkaniu, były prawdziwym koszmarem. Nigdy chyba nie znał nikogo, kto narzekałby tak zawzięcie jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel, gdyby się go – nie bez powodu, do cholery! – trzymało w zamknięciu.

– Myślisz, że jeżeli będziesz dostatecznie wkurzający, to pozwolę ci wyjść?

– Tak – odpowiedział Matt, kompletnie poważnie, rzucając kolejną kulką papieru w głowę Foggy'ego.

Przerobił już w ten sposób dwa numery magazynu _People_ i pół _Hustlera_. Foggy nie powiedział mu, że rzuca kawałkami _Hustlera_.

Trzeciego dnia rano Matt otworzył usta, żeby zacząć narzekać, dokładnie w tej samej sekundzie, w której się obudził. Zanim jednak cokolwiek z siebie wykrztusił, Foggy wywalił go spomiędzy koców. Chciał usłyszeć, jak Matt bezwładnie toczy się po podłodze, wydając przy tym oburzone pomruki, ale dupek miał ten swój magiczny refleks i zamiast tego wylądował w kucki, gotowy do skoku. Foggy wydał z siebie głośny, cierpiętniczy jęk.

– O _Boże_. Normalnie stąd słyszę, jak specjalna mina do narzekania formuje się _w twojej głowie_. Po prostu wyjdź. Jeżeli będę musiał słuchać twojego marudzenia przez jeszcze jeden dzień, to chyba umrę.

Na twarzy Matta wykwitł jeden z tych niesamowitych, pełnych samozadowolenia uśmiechów. Wychodząc poczochrał Foggy'emu włosy.

***

Wrócił po dwóch godzinach, w jednym kawałku i z tym samym durnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Mam coś dla ciebie.

Foggy zajmował się robieniem remanentu. Znów kończył im się papier toaletowy.

Matt podszedł do niego, tupiąc ciężko, i rzucił plastikową torbę prosto na listę Foggy'ego. Foggy nie wspomniał mu, że robił notatki na stronie z _Hustlera_.

– Dzięki, dupku. Tu się pracuje.

– Zajrzyj do środka.

Ten uśmiech był w stu procentach zaraźliwy. Bardziej niż zaraza czy co tam się rozprzestrzeniło mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy pojawili się obcy. Nawet posiniaczony, wychudzony, nieogolony i z włosami, które przez niefortunne obcięcie dziwacznie się układały, Matt cały aż promieniał od tego uśmiechu, jakby był dzieckiem. Ten uśmiech, obok szczerości, był jedną z niewielu rzeczy, które potrafiły przebić się przez wszystkie linie obrony Foggy'ego i wywoływały to obrzydliwe uczucie ciepła w piersi. Ble, won mi z tym.

Foggy ostrożnie uniósł brzeg reklamówki długopisem.

– Że jak? Znalazłeś _baterie_?!

Matt skinął głową, wciąż się uśmiechając. Wyglądał idiotycznie pięknie w brudnym, słabo oświetlonym mieszkaniu. To naprawdę nie było w porządku.

– Jezu. Matt, gdzie ty je znalazłeś?

– Czy to ważne?

– No cóż... Jeżeli jest ich tam więcej...

– Nie ma. To wszystkie, które mogłem znaleźć – uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Zaraz pewnie twarz mu z tego wysiłku odleci i to będzie naprawdę obrzydliwe. – I mam dla ciebie jeszcze to.

Sięgnął do tyłu i wyciągnął nóż. Ktokolwiek inny pewnie by się przestraszył na widok Matta, z tymi jego niewidzącymi oczami, z nożem w dłoni. Foggy tylko uniósł brwi. Nóż był ogromny, z ząbkami po jednej stronie i ostrą krzywizną po drugiej. Jego ostatnim właścicielem był albo myśliwy, albo _najbardziej hardcorowy emo świata_.

– Wow. Niezły.

Matt podał mu go ostrożnie, ostrzem do siebie.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin.

– Och, zawsze o czymś takim marzyłem. O ślepym facecie trzymającym okropnie wielki nóż – Foggy wziął go i obrócił w dłoniach, obserwując uważnie, jak światło odbija się w ostrzu. Kurna, Matt pewnie mógłby czymś takim zabić obcego, gdyby trafił w odpowiedni punkt. No i gdyby ktokolwiek mógł do któregoś podejść wystarczająco blisko, zanim skubaniec oderwałby mu obie ręce. – W końcu! Nie zapomniałeś o moich urodzinach.

– Nie możesz teraz powiedzieć, że nigdy nic ci nie dałem – Matt sapnął cicho i usiadł wprost na podłodze, podkurczając nogi i opierając łokcie na kolanach. Starał się oszczędzać jedno ramię, wykonywał nim delikatne koliste ruchy.

Foggy obserwował go, licząc jednocześnie baterie.

– Jak ramię?

– Obolałe. Nic mi nie jest.

– Ta, jasne. Mam wrażenie, że gdybyś kiedyś powiedział coś innego niż „nic mi nie jest”, to byłby koniec świata. Kolejny. Przysięgam, to chyba połowa twojego całego słownika.

– Co poradzę, kiedy to prawda? – Matt zaczął wodzić oczami gdzieś w okolicach podbródka Foggy'ego, potem torby z bateriami i w końcu okien. Czyli myślał o zrobieniu czegoś monumentalnie głupiego. Foggy zaczekał cierpliwie, aż Matt zacznie gadać i faktycznie doczekał się wyjątkowo niedorzecznego pomysłu. – Chcę się włamać do tego miejsca na północy.

– Nie. Jesteś idiotą.

Matt oblizał wargi i nachylił się do przodu. Jego oczy biegały po całym pomieszczeniu. Czyli myślał o zrobieniu czegoś monumentalnie głupiego i liczył, że będzie wstanie namówić Foggy'ego do współpracy. – Mają _jedzenie_ , Foggy. I to nie takie z puszek. _Świeże_.

– No i? Mamy wszystko, czego nam trzeba.

– Puszki z marchewką i owocami kiedyś się skończą, Foggy.

– Mamy też najlepszego psa tropiącego, jaki kiedykolwiek istniał. Na pewno coś znajdziesz. Zawsze znajdujesz – też pochylił się do przodu i zaczął mówić tonem, którego zawsze używał, by przekazać, że Matt ma się zamknąć, bo ma najgłupsze pomysły w historii. – _Postrzelili_ cię. Udało im się trafić cię strzałą, która przeszyła ci ramię _na wylot_. Pójdziesz tam, powęszysz i nie będziesz w stanie tu potem wrócić.

– Nic mi nie będzie...

– Jasne, bo jak umrzesz, to nic cię to już nie będzie obchodziło! A co ze _mną_? Naprawdę myślisz, że poradzę tu sobie bez ciebie?

– Tak – powiedział cicho, próbując patrzeć w stronę twarzy Foggy'ego. Nic z tego, Murdock. To jest okno. Spróbuj jeszcze raz. – Tak właśnie myślę.

Foggy westchnął i znów opuścił głowę na oparcie krzesła. Nie czuł się komfortowo rozmawiając na ten temat. Na temat, co będzie, jeżeli któregoś dnia Matt wyjdzie i da się zabić jak skończony kretyn.

– Nie, nie poradzę sobie – te słowa nigdy nie robiły się łatwe do wymówienia. W głowie mógł krzyczeć. _Może i przeżyję, ale co z tego, skoro ciebie przy mnie nie będzie. Nie mogę żyć tak sam, ty też nie możesz. Nie dam sobie rady bez mojego kumpla._ Ale słowa nie chciały mu przejść przez gardło. – Daj sobie z tym spokój, Matt. Nie idziesz tam.

Oczy Matta w końcu znalazły twarz Foggy'ego, ale nie zatrzymały się, bo nawet nie wiedziały, że im się udało.

– Mógłbyś pójść ze mną.

To był już całkiem inny, odrębny problem. Przede wszystkim za Mattem ciężko było nadążyć przez sposób, w jaki skakał po zrujnowanych budynkach, przedzierał się przez gruzy i generalnie poruszał się po mieście, jakby ono nie było kompletnie zniszczone, a on ślepy. Często też potrafił usłyszeć jakiś dźwięk i zniknąć, zostawiając Foggy'ego samego, co było pokrzepiające, bo Matt ufał mu na tyle, by go zostawić, ale też przerażające, bo _Matt ufał mu na tyle, by go zostawić_.

– Nie pójdę tam – powiedział w końcu, starając się dać do zrozumienia, że „zabiją mnie tam przecież” nie mówiąc tego na głos, żeby nie martwić Matta.

– Dobra. Chyba pójdę jutro.

– Co... Nie powiedziałem przed chwilą, że tam _nie_ pójdziesz? Jesteśmy drużyną i ja mam połowę głosów. Powinienem mieć więcej, bo to ja wyciągam ci strzały ramion i metal z twojego twardego łba. To jest co najmniej impas.

– _Jedzenie_ , Foggy.

– Ogłuchłeś w ciągu ostatnich kilku minut, czy co? Nie, Matt. Nie. – Foggy spojrzał na Matta i zobaczył jego minę. I jęknął. – Cholera, tylko nie nadąsana mina. Już wystarczy, Murdock.

– Ja się nie dąsam.

– Właśnie, że tak. Robisz to bardzo, bardzo dobrze i wygląda to bardzo, bardzo irytująco. – Oj, Matt nadąsał się bardziej. Jeszcze chwila i znów pojawi się przygnębienie. – Matt, daj spokój z tą miną, zanim wybiję ci ją z twarzy pięściami.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

– Oczywiście, że nie masz. Nie _widzisz_ tego!

Matt, obrażony, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i odwrócił się od Foggy'ego.

– Nie wierzę, że nie interesuje cię świeże jedzenie, Fog.

– Nie chodzi o to, że nie jestem _zainteresowany_ , ale o to, że jak tam jeszcze raz pójdziesz, to cię zabiją. Albo przynajmniej zranią. A ja nie mam zamiaru spędzić kolejnych trzech dni na słuchaniu twojego grymaszenia tylko dlatego, że mam czelność zatrzymać cię w środku, żebyś wyzdrowiał!

Cudownie. Ominęli przygnębienie i od razu przeskoczyli do zamartwiania się. Matt podrapał się po czole, przez chwilę zajął się wyskubywaniem nitek ze swoich jeansów i w końcu w stał z ciężkim westchnieniem.

– Dobra – powiedział cicho. – Zostanę.

Foggy musiał brutalnie zadusić chęć przewrócenia oczami, jęknięcia po raz kolejny i wrzaśnięcia, że ma już dosyć humorów Matta. Zamiast tego odchylił się znów na krześle i zignorował fakt, że jego przyjaciel wspina się na dach. Nie wyszedł, co oznaczało, że po prostu posiedzi przez kilka godzin sam i będzie się kisił we własnych uczuciach. Foggy wiedział, że wróci na dół, zapewne z gotowymi przeprosinami i znów zaczną swój cykl obrażeń, kłótni i zamartwiania się.

Odłożył torbę z bateriami na podłogę i wrócił do spisywania listy potrzebnych rzeczy.

***

Matt wrócił po dwóch godzinach, czyli po względnie normalnym czasie. Zszedł po schodach bezszelestnie jak duch i usiadł na jednym z kartonowych pudeł w kuchni. Foggy zerknął na niego. Przynajmniej nie było żadnych śladów łez.

Nie dało się tego inaczej określić. Po prostu obaj byli kompletnie popieprzeni.

Matt siedział cicho na swoim pudle, skubiąc skórki, i ewidentnie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nie był w tym najlepszy... w zasadzie to był w tym _beznadziejny_. Był taki już wtedy, kiedy się poznali te wieki temu, na studiach. Dorastanie jako ślepa sierota najwyraźniej było idealnym przepisem na stworzenie „dziwnego przyjaciela, samozwańczego stróża prawa, który nie ogarnia uczuć, ale jest niezawodnie lojalny i życzliwy”.

– No dobra, ty wielki bachorze. Chodź no tu.

Matt pochylił głowę i zajął się wygryzaniem skórek. Wytrzymał godne podziwu trzynaście sekund, zanim wstał i przyczłapał do Foggy'ego.

– Przepraszam – powiedział i zawahał się przez moment, ale w końcu usiadł obok krzesła. Na tyle blisko, by dało się go dotknąć i na tyle daleko, by było to niewygodne.

Foggy natychmiast wychylił się i poczochrał jego durne kudły.

– Nie przepraszaj.

– Jestem beznadziejny, co?

– Przyzwyczaiłem się już.

– Nie powinieneś musieć się przyzwyczajać.

– Nie powinienem też musieć przekopywać się przez milion ton Nowego Jorku w poszukiwaniu jedzenia, ale jednak takie jest życie.

Matt przysunął się bliżej. Oparł głowę na boku krzesła. Czasem był naprawdę cholernie dziwny.

– Wiesz, gdybyś chciał, pewnie mógłbyś dołączyć do tych ludzi na północy. W końcu nie jesteś chory, ani nic...

– Co ty na to, żebyśmy natychmiast zmienili temat? – próbował jakoś odfiltrować wściekłość z tonu swojego głosu, ale nie potrafił. – Naprawdę myślisz, że rzucę to wszystko po cholera wie jak długim czasie i zostawię cię samego tylko po to, żeby _zjeść stek_ z tymi dupkami w Bartertown?

– Po prostu mówię, że jest taka opcja.

– To nie jest żadna opcja, więc przestań o tym wspominać. No chyba, że chcesz, żebym ci przywalił stołem – Foggy nie znosił, po prostu _nienawidził_ , kiedy Matt wciąż i wciąż dawał mu możliwość wyniesienia się w cholerę. – Myślisz, że chcę wylądować w Kopule Gromu?

Matt zmarszczył brwi i przekrzywił głowę.

– Co?

– _Mad Max_ , stary. Nigdy o tym nie słyszałeś?

– Nie... To jakaś książka?

– Film. Dobry Boże, nie mogę uwierzyć, że nigdy o nim nie słyszałeś – Foggy wstał z krzesła, przesunął się w prawo i usiadł na podłodze obok swojego przyjaciela. Rozwalił tę ścianę niezręczności, za którą Matt z taką lubością się chował, jednym prostym ruchem, kładąc rękę na jego zdrowym ramieniu. Matt się nie zjeżył, co samo w sobie było już jakimś zwycięstwem. – Jeden Australijczyk jeździ super samochodem i zabija ludzi. Całość jest genialna. _Dwóch mężczyzn wchodzi, jeden wychodzi!_

Matt zachichotał cicho. Nie był to może prawdziwy śmiech, ale wszystko było lepsze niż zamartwianie się w ciszy. Siedział teraz bliżej, odprężył się pod wpływem dotyku Foggy'ego.

– Brzmi znajomo – przestał wygryzać skórki. Kolejny sukces dla drużyny Nelsona. – Czekaj... Czy w tym filmie nie grał... ten... Ten, który grał też w tym innym filmie...

– W którym…?

– W tym, który widzieliśmy razem. Byli w nim kosmici, ale nie tacy, jak ci nasi, tylko strasznie durni. Mówiłeś o nich „złole zrobieni w CGI”, rozpuszczali się pod wpływem wody. Beznadziejny film.

– Tak, to ten sam koleś. Mel jakiś tam.

– Gibson – uzupełnił Matt. Miał niesamowitą pamięć. – Opowiedz mi o Mad Maksie.

W jego głosie brzmiało tyle powagi i nadziei, że to aż _bolało_.

Foggy wyjaśnił całą historię. Widział te filmy chyba z milion razy i chętnie o nich opowiadał, najpierw w trakcie obiadu, a potem przez wiele godzin, kiedy leżeli na swojej stercie pościeli, kiedy cichy szmer jego głosu był jedynym, co zakłócało ciszę w mieszkaniu. Mówił, dopóki Matt nie zasnął z głową na jego piersi i potem jeszcze przez chwilę, wpatrując się w łukowate sklepienie. W końcu jego głos ucichł zupełnie i Foggy jeszcze długo patrzył w górę, słuchając równego oddechu przyjaciela, zanim zamknął oczy i zaczął śnić o pustyniach i warczących silnikach.


	2. kryptonit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 Doors Down _Kryptonite_

– Wyjdź dzisiaj ze mną.

Foggy podniósł głowę znad puszki sosu do spaghetti – chrzanić to, teraz to była zupa – i obrzucił gniewnym spojrzeniem Matta, który stał wychylony lekko do przodu nad jednym z kartonowych pudeł. Jego postawa w założeniu miała pewnie być przekonująca, ale oparł dłonie o sztuczne cycki ze strony _Hustlera_ , na której Foggy spisywał listę potrzebnych rzeczy, więc wyszło zupełnie odwrotnie.

Jak zwykle zresztą, Foggy nie wspomniał mu nawet słowem, że to _Hustler_. Skupił się, żeby zachować ten obraz w swojej pamięci i móc później uśmiać się z tego do łez i odchrząknął, żeby pozbyć się zalążków chichotu ze swojego głosu. Czasem Matt był naprawdę cudowny.

– Ostatnim razem, kiedy wyszliśmy razem, poorało ci twarz odłamkami. Poza tym nie chcę, żeby coś mi się stało i... no wiesz, wywołało atak. – Wspomnienie wykrzywionej, dzikiej twarzy wypełzło z zakamarków jego pamięci. – Nie dam rady zanieść cię do domu, stary. Nie tym razem.

Matt zacisnął wargi tak mocno, że całkiem zbielały.

– _To_ nie powtórzyło się już od kilku tygodni.

– I dlatego się martwię. W końcu to już sporo czasu.

– Wiesz, że nie ma tu żadnej reguły, Foggy. Nie mogę tego przewidzieć. I obiecuję, że będę uważał, jeżeli znowu trafi się jakiś płonący pojazd.

– Myślałem, że dla ciebie _wszystko_ stoi w płomieniach.

Twarz Matta wykrzywił grymas, który dał Foggy'emu do zrozumienia, że każdy inny człowiek po wypowiedzeniu tych konkretnych słów pewnie straciłby palce. Foggy był niesamowicie dumny z faktu, że jako jedyny mógł bezkarnie mówić takie rzeczy. Czasem Matta dało się _wyjątkowo łatwo wyprowadzić z równowagi_. To było trochę jak nałóg.

No i Matt nadal nie zabrał rąk z tej roznegliżowanej fotki. O tym, że wyglądał na tak samo zagubionego w świecie swoich emocji jak zawsze, nie było nawet sensu wspominać. Nagle Foggy przeraźliwie zatęsknił za swoim telefonem, a konkretnie za wbudowanym aparatem. Ten moment zasługiwał, żeby trafić na Instagrama. _Masa ludzi dodałaby to do ulubionych._

Założyłby osobne konto na zdjęcia Matta. Może to i nieprofesjonalne, ale za to jakie śmieszne. Karen pewnie trochę by się wściekła, ale potem zaczęłaby go obserwować jak skończona dewiantka.

Foggy zastanawiał się, gdzie też ona może teraz być.

– Nie bierz tego tak _dosłownie_ , tak naprawdę nie widzę ognia – powiedział w końcu Matt, automatycznie przechodząc do obrony. – To tylko taka metafora. – Ta, Foggy już to słyszał. Temperatura, ciśnienie i co tam jeszcze. Matt czasami naprawdę strasznie dramatyzował. – Wiesz, że ciężko to wytłumaczyć.

Brzmiał potwornie poważnie. Nie zorientował się, że Foggy tylko się wydurnia. Czasem to się zdarzało. Kurczę.

– Wiem, Matty. Tylko się wygłupiałem. Nie przejmuj się tym.

Minęła krótka chwila, nim naburmuszona mina ustąpiła na twarzy Matta miejsca uśmiechowi. Temu _durnemu uśmiechowi_ , przez który wyglądał jak cholerny dwunastolatek. To było takie strasznie nie w porządku. Foggy wiedział, że ten uśmiech pojawiał się, gdy Matt ogarniał, że nadal są przyjaciółmi, braćmi i _wszystkim, czym się stali_ w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat. Kiedy zaczynał rozumieć, że jednak tego nie spieprzył i Foggy nie odejdzie.

Matt był taki już wtedy, kiedy poznali się na studiach. Minęło cholerne osiem lat, a on nadal spodziewał się momentu, w którym bliscy go opuszczą, i przygotowywał się na taką ewentualność.

Po prostu koszmar.

Foggy westchnął, przechylił puszkę z sosem i duszkiem dopił jej zawartość.

Matt wpatrywał się w jego podbródek, nadal z tym pełnym nadziei uśmiechem na ustach. Jego palce uderzały nierytmicznie o pudło, jakby grał na pianinie. Uderzały w te najbardziej sztuczne cycki, jakie Foggy widział w swoim życiu. Potwornie ciężko było się w takiej sytuacji nie roześmiać.

– No dobra – jakimś cudem udało mu się brzmieć naturalnie. – Zbierajmy się.

Wstał i zabrał się za kompletowanie ekwipunku, ale głównie po to, żeby nie musieć dłużej patrzeć na tę scenę. Chyba by umarł, a to w sumie byłoby zostawienie Matta samego. Obiecał przecież, że tego nie zrobi.

***

Foggy potknął się o zakopaną w gruzie oponę samochodową i stęknął. Mało brakowało, a wylądowałby twarzą na ludzkiej czaszce albo pękniętej piłce do nogi. Naprawdę chciałby czuć obrzydzenie, ale nie miał już energii na tak bezużyteczne emocje. Poszła na inne ważne sprawy, jak na przykład _czujność_ , _determinacja_ czy _nie sranie w gacie ze strachu na widok krwi Matta_.

Matt przemieszczał się na prawo od i dwanaście metrów powyżej Foggy'ego, pewnie i płynnie. Prawie nie było go widać. Lawirował po krawędziach budynków i wśród znaków drogowych, jakby to była zupełnie płaska ulica. Gdyby Foggy nie patrzył ciągle pod nogi, żeby nie oblepić sobie buta czymś obrzydliwym, gapiłby się cały czas. Sposób, w jaki Matt się poruszał, był wprost hipnotyzujący, Wyglądało to tak, jakby po prostu nie mógł źle stanąć, jakby każdy krok został zapisany wieki temu, a sam Matt był tylko czymś w rodzaju odbiornika tego przekazu.

Mimo wszystko wciąż zerkał w górę, a na jego twarzy pojawiał się zatroskany grymas, kiedy Matt balansował na przewróconym słupie sygnalizacji świetlnej, płynnie przeskakiwał do wnętrza jakiegoś budynku, a potem schodził z powrotem na ulicę po jakimś niesamowicie cienkim kawałku metalu. Matt uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, najwidoczniej świetnie się bawiąc. Skubany chojrak.

Foggy postanowił zachować na twarzy ten grymas. Głównie po to, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć. Wiedział, że to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Matt go nie widział. Mógł za to wyczuć napięcie mięśni twarzy i to musiało wystarczyć.

– Ależ ty się popisujesz.

Grymas nie miał szans z radosnym uśmiechem Matta.

– To świetna zabawa. Lubię to robić. – Nikt nigdy nie wypowiedział prawdziwszych słów. Matt poklepał Foggy'ego po ramieniu. – A poza tym stamtąd lepiej słyszę.

I znowu gdzieś odleciał, jak dzieciak na widok batonika. Wskoczył na kosz na śmieci, z niego na przekrzywione schody przeciwpożarowe i zniknął gdzieś za krawędzią kolejnego dachu.

Grymas Foggy'ego, mimo jego usilnych starań, już nie powrócił. Matt _naprawdę_ kochał po prostu być w swoim mieście, nawet kiedy było w takim opłakanym stanie. Cholera, to już nawet nie było miasto. Tylko kupa kamieni i cegieł, pył i kości. Nie było już też nikogo poza Foggym, kto potrzebowałby ochrony, ale Matt i tak został na miejscu, tworząc w swojej głowie nową mapę każdego zniszczonego blokowiska i zapamiętując, które budynki wciąż jeszcze stały. Foggy nigdy w życiu nie widział tak jasnej i klarownej definicji _domu_ jak wtedy, gdy obserwował Matta poruszającego się wśród pozostałości Hell's Kitchen z tym szczególnym wyrazem twarzy.

Matt definiował dom w bardzo fizyczny, namacalny sposób.

Foggy wiedział, że jego własny nie został zbudowany z cegieł i zaprawy murarskiej, ale raczej z krwi i kości. Eh, _jakie to ckliwe._ Jakim cudem on wpadał na _takie brednie_? Czasami naprawdę bywał obrzydliwy.

– Uwaga na wodę! – zawołał, widząc kawałek dalej hydrant wypluwający z siebie obrzydliwą czarną maź.

– Widzę! – Odkrzyknął Matt, już o całą przecznicę dalej. Ledwo było go słychać. – Chciałem powiedzieć: słyszę!

Foggy przewrócił oczami i wygodniej ułożył sobie karabin na ramieniu. Nie miał pojęcia, na jakiej są ulicy, ani nawet czy to kiedyś w ogóle była ulica. Zapach pyłu i zgnilizny połączony z tym kwaśnym, obcym smrodem, który pozostał po zagładzie całkiem zatkał mu nos. To był normalnie jakiś cud, że Matt był w stanie wyczuć cokolwiek innego. Niebo nad nimi wciąż pozostawało bezchmurne, może odrobinę zieleńsze. Zastanawiał się, jak dokładnie wyglądał błękit. Nie widział tego koloru od tak dawna, że nie był już pewien, czy pamiętał.

Gdzieś na prawo rozległ się jakiś hałas i Foggy aż podskoczył. Zwolnił kroku. Dalej na wprost, pomiędzy połową ściany i przewróconym autobusem... coś chyba się poruszyło, ale może jednak niczego tam nie było. Na pewno nie był to ani szczur, ani ptak. Foggy żadnego nie widział, a Matt nie słyszał, już od ponad roku.

Zdjął karabin z ramienia.

– Matt? To ty?

Foggy nie był pewien, jakim cudem Matt mógłby niezauważalnie przemieścić się na drugą stronę ulicy, nawet będąc – _a był, choćby nie wiadomo jak zaprzeczał_ – ninja. W każdym razie nie doczekał się żadnej odpowiedzi.

Tym razem grymas wrócił bez problemu, a Foggy sięgnął do kieszeni po swój gwizdek i umieścił go między małym i serdecznym palcem, jednocześnie kładąc rękę z powrotem na kolbie karabinu. Świetnie, najpewniej kosmita. Albo coś gorszego. Nie czuł tego dziwnego smrodku, zapachu gdzieś pomiędzy spalinami samochodowymi i nadmiernie rozciągniętą gumką recepturką. Był bardzo charakterystyczny i Matt potrafił go wyczuć z drugiego końca dzielnicy.

Przejście bardzo się zwężało ze względu na zawaloną ścianę, więc przeczołgał się pod powyginanymi resztkami schodów przeciwpożarowych, żeby przecisnąć się na drugą stronę, ku otwartej przestrzeni. Prawdopodobnie dawniej była tu jakaś większa ulica. Wydawało mu się, że jeden z wciąż mniej więcej stojących rogów budynków wygląda znajomo. Czterdziesta pierwsza? Gdzieś w pobliżu ich starego biura. Foggy starał się nie iść po otwartej przestrzeni, poruszał się wzdłuż ściany budynku, który zablokował przejście.

– Ma-

Nie wypowiedział słowa nawet do połowy, kiedy coś uderzyło go mocno między łopatki, natychmiast powalając na ziemię.

Coś zaskoczyło w jego umyśle, mózg natychmiast przeszedł na najwyższe obroty, analizując myśli z zawrotną szybkością.

_To nie Matt. Matt by mnie nie skrzywdził._

_Tępe narzędzie, nie nóż. Krwawiłbym._

_Coś cichego i sprytnego. Nie kosmita._

_No świetnie._

Foggy przeturlał się na bok, zostawiając karabin na ziemi i sięgnął po nóż akurat w ostatniej chwili, by długi fragment znaku drogowego nie zmiażdżył mu krtani. Stał nad nim wysoki mężczyzna, jego wynędzniałe rysy wyraźnie rzucały się w oczy w świetle poranka. Brakowało mu zębów, a skóra na wykrzywionej zwierzęcą wściekłością twarzy stała się woskowata i żółta od braku słońca i nadmiaru promieniowania.

 _Wstawaj wstawaj wstawaj_ powtarzał w myślach z niesamowitą szybkością. Stęknął i odepchnął od siebie znak drogowy, polegając na sile mięśni, którą przewyższał swojego zdziczałego przeciwnika. Foggy był silniejszy – z wielu powodów – ale, niestety, nie szybszy. Mężczyzna warknął i znów się na niego rzucił, Foggy musiał unieść nogę i odkopać od siebie broń. Potem użył swojej wagi, by najpierw obrócić się na bok, potem uklęknąć i w końcu wstać, a potem odwrócił się przodem do przeciwnika.

Matt pokazywał mu, jak natychmiast wstać z pozycji leżącej, ale skubaniec był szybki i zwinny, i ćwiczył ten ruch od kilku dekad. Foggy był spanikowany, poza tym jego mocną stroną można nazwać mięśnie, nie szybkość. Matt korzystał głównie z refleksu i gracji, Foggy po prostu uderzał najmocniej jak się dało i miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy.

Tym razem jego strategia zdecydowanie nie zadziałała, bo musiał uniknąć kolejnego ciosu znakiem drogowym, a kiedy przykopał temu wielkiemu dziwolągowi, skubaniec wprawdzie się zachwiał, ale nie upadł. Foggy odetchnął ciężko i przygotował się do użycia gwizdka. Szkoda tylko, że upuścił go na ziemię razem z karabinem.

_Ta, Matty, Kopuła Gromu! Dwóch mężczyzn wchodzi, jeden wychodzi! Max oszukuje przy pomocy gwizdka! Ale go upuszcza i szuka go przez następny cholerny tydzień!_

Zamiast jak skończony dureń skoczyć po gwizdek, Foggy zaczął się cofać. Matt go usłyszy. Nie mógł odejść daleko. Matt go usłyszy.

Brutal z włócznią zrobioną ze znaku stopu (czerwonego, ale nie od farby) zawył i rzucił się naprzód, opierając swój ciężar ciała głównie na jednej stronie. Jego ruchy były niezbyt płynne i urywane, ale agresywne i _cholernie szybkie_. Oni wszyscy tak mieli. Foggy mocniej zacisnął dłoń na nożu, żeby nie został mu wytrącony z ręki, i zablokował kolejny cios. Wibracje od uderzenia powędrowały po całym jego ramieniu. Potwornie bolało, ale nie upuścił noża. To było najważniejsze.

_(Trzymaj nóż w ten sposób, Foggy. To twoje ramię zadaje cios, nie nadgarstek.)_

Wydawało mu się, że zablokuje i trzeci cios, ale głupi skurwiel uderzył pod jakimś dziwnym kątem i Foggy'emu się nie udało. Znak uderzył tuż nad jego nadgarstkiem, nowa fala bólu tylko spotęgowała poprzednią i jego dłoń się rozluźniła. Nóż upadł na ziemię.

_No kurwa świetnie, dokładnie tak miało być, wszystko zgodnie z cholernym planem._

Foggy zaczął uciekać.

_(Nigdy się nie wstydź, że skąd zwiewasz, Fog. Bezpieczeństwo jest ważniejsze niż twoja duma.)_

Oczywiście, to była absolutnie najgorsza decyzja, jaką mógł podjąć – i to nie była jego wina, do tej pory zawsze działało! – bo mężczyzna dopadł go praktycznie natychmiast i uderzył swoim znakiem tak mocno, że Foggy upadł z powrotem na ziemię. Na plecach poczuł ciężar buta.

_A potem Master robi sobie z Maxa deskorolkę. Głupie, co nie?_

Facet zaczął się śmiać takim szalonym, skrzekliwym śmiechem, który nawet nie brzmiał _radośnie_ , raczej jak zdesperowane _łkanie_. Był to charakterystyczny objaw tego śmiertelnego problemu, który zainfekował miasto.

Foggy znów przetoczył się na bok. Mężczyzna trzymał swój znak drogowy oburącz nad jego głową, wyjąc – _wow, Matt przypominają mi Tuskenów – co to niby jest? – Gwiezdne Wojny, stary, Gwiezdne Wojny_ – a potem ustawił go poziomo i namierzył się, żeby zmiażdżyć mu krtań, klatkę piersiową albo może po prostu czaszkę, z czego ta ostatnia opcja była w zasadzie najlepsza, bo nie chciał doświadczyć kolejnych uderzeń, wciąż kurczowo trzymając się życia.

Nie skrzywił się, z czego był bardzo dumny, ale też i żaden cios nie nadszedł, bo nagle nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się Matt – pokryty kurzem, niedożywiony anioł śmierci Foggy'ego. I, _oż w mordę_ , fantastycznie, na jego twarzy malowała się dzika furia, a jego oczy miały ten martwy wyraz, które razem z prawdziwie po zwierzęcemu wykrzywionymi ustami nadawały jego twarzy zupełnie obcy wygląd. Szlag.

 _Szlag, szlag, szlag, szlag._ Powinien był się domyślić. Minęło zbyt dużo czasu od ostatniego incydentu. _Powiedział mu jakąś, kurwa, godzinę temu, że coś takiego może się zdarzyć! A ten skończony idiota jak zwykle nie posłuchał!_

Matt uderzył w gościa od tyłu z impetem pędzącego pociągu, a jego własny ryk sprawił, że odgłosy napastnika kojarzyły się najwyżej z piskami nowo narodzonego kociaka. Jedną rękę umieścił pod brodą przeciwnika, a drugą _prawie władował w jego cholerny oczodół_ i rzucił nim o ziemię. Mięśnie jego twarzy napięły się, a pozbawione życia oczy zmrużyły się gniewnie. Foggy nie znał tego człowieka. Foggy nie znał tego zwierzęcia.

– _Nie twój!_ – Matt zawył, a jego głos odbił się echem od budynków jak wystrzał z pistoletu. – _Mój!_

Wielki dupek najwyraźniej nie słyszał jeszcze o Mattcie – a Matt z wszelką pewnością wyrobił sobie w okolicy reputację – bo ze swojej pozycji na ziemi zamachnął się znakiem drogowym. Matt przeskoczył nad pałąkiem jeszcze zanim go uderzył, a potem wyciągnął rękę i chwyciwszy za znak, wyrwał go facetowi z ręki. Poruszył się przy tym z taką gracją, jakby odtwarzał jakąś choreografię. Odrzucił drąg gdzieś daleko – dobrze, nie chciał używać broni. Wyglądało na to, że i bez tego Matt będzie musiał sobie niedługo upolować nową koszulkę.

Szczerząc zęby w zwierzęcym, przerażającym uśmiechu – _dzikim, dzikim_ – Matt złapał napastnika za włosy i z całej siły uderzył jego głową o ziemię, potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze pewnie z trzydzieści milionów kolejnych razy, aż w końcu nie zostało z niej wiele więcej prócz tych włosów, które wciąż trzymał w garści. Do tego czasu zdążył się już ostro zziajać, ale wciąż dało się usłyszeć warczenie, brzmiące jak chóralny akompaniament dla jego przyspieszonego oddechu. Nadal półautomatycznie, coraz wolniej uderzał głową tego gościa o ziemię, jakby to był jakiś odruch bezwarunkowy.

Podnosząc się z ziemi, Foggy odezwał się głośno i wyraźnie:

– Zostaw trochę dla kosmitów, stary.

Wtedy całe ciało Matta zadrżało, niewidzialny wstrząs przebiegł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, jakby głos Foggy'ego wcisnął jakiś przełącznik w jego głowie. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, przekrzywił głowę i, zorientowawszy się, że siedzi na ziemi, wstał. Trzęsącą się potwornie lewą ręką wyplątał sobie resztki włosów z palców i pozwolił im odfrunąć wraz z kolejnym podmuchem wiatru. Jego oddech powoli wracał do normy. Nieokiełznany wyraz twarzy powoli zniknął i w końcu jego kumpel znów stał się Mattem.

Ten proces z czasem nie stawał się ani trochę łatwiejszy do obserwowania.

Był koszmarnie zachrypnięty, kiedy odwrócił się w stronę Foggy'ego:

– Ugryzł cię? Po-podrapał?

Wciąż nie przypomniał sobie dokładnie, jak wypowiadać słowa. Ale akurat to było bardzo ważne pytanie.

– Nie – padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź. – Nic mi nie jest.

Odchrząknął i spróbował ominąć zmasakrowane ciało. Wyglądało, jakby głowa tego biednego kretyna _eksplodowała_. Foggy postarał się do niej nie podchodzić.

Teraz, kiedy adrenalina – i coś jeszcze – powoli opuszczała jego organizm, Matt dreptał niespokojnie w miejscu i starał się ogarnąć zmysłami możliwie jak najwięcej, zapełniając tę nową pustkę zdenerwowaniem i dreszczami. Zaczął brać głębsze wdechy. Za wszelką cenę chciał wrócić do siebie.

– W porządku. To tylko ja. – Foggy mówił cicho i powoli. Nie odważyłby się teraz podejść do przyjaciela. – Jesteś ze mną, Matty?

– Hm – Matt chrząknął. – Tak sądzę.

Foggy westchnął i podszedł bliżej, żeby podnieść swój karabin.

Najwyraźniej przysunął się zbyt blisko, bo Matt zaskamlał piskliwie i odskoczył mimo że Foggy nadal pozostał w dość dużej odległości.

– Nie-nie-nie dotykaj mnie – wysyczał Matt, cofając się odrobinę. W jego oczach czaił się strach. – Foggy, przecież wiesz.

– Bez nerwów, nie miałem zamiaru cię dotykać. Chciałem tylko zabrać strzelbę, stary.

Matt zaczerpnął kilka urywanych, słabych oddechów. Potwornie się trząsł i Foggy miał straszną ochotę po prostu owinąć go w kilka koców, ale podrażnienie jego ponadprzeciętnie wyczulonej skóry było ostatnią rzeczą, do jakiej chciałby doprowadzić. Przygryzając wewnętrzną stronę policzka, znów spróbował podejść do miejsca, w którym upuścił broń i gwizdek. Mimo że było to konieczne, nie oczyścił ich z pyłu. Gdyby to zrobił, ostro zdezorientowałby Matta, a w jego obecnym stanie to byłoby _bardzo niebezpieczne_.

Foggy nerwowo oblizał wargi i przez moment obserwował przyjaciela. Matt po prostu tam stał, chwiejąc się lekko na nogach i mrugając uporczywie, jakby mógł w ten sposób pozbyć się tego cholerstwa. Wyglądał jak zagubione, zdezorientowane zwierzę. Boże.

Matt znów przekrzywił głowę, starając się znów zlokalizować Foggy'ego zanim zacznie cokolwiek mówić. Jego głos był matowy, ale z wszelką pewnością Matt znów był sobą.

– Nie... pamiętam... jak się tu dostałem.

Jego głos brzmiał słabo, był przestraszony, mimo że to właśnie on przed chwilą ocalił swojego przyjaciela.

Foggy zarzucił sobie strzelbę na ramię.

– Z reguły nie pamiętasz. Nic nie szkodzi. Znam drogę do domu.

Wsunął gwizdek z powrotem do kieszeni, ale nie przysunął się do Matta. Chciał dać mu kilka chwil na zebranie się w sobie. Po każdym kolejnym takim ataku powrót do normy zajmował mu trochę więcej czasu niż poprzednio. Któregoś dnia, jego przyjaciel już do niego nie wróci.

Foggy świadomie _nie myślał_ o tym problemie. Metodycznie unikał rozważań na ten temat, zajmując myśli mniej przerażającymi sprawami, jak na przykład _mamy dość wody na kolejne trzy dni?_ i _zatruję się jadem kiełbasianym przez tę puszkę sosu do spaghetti?_ I tak podzielił się na głos swoimi uczuciami, bo Matt zdołałby je z niego prędzej czy później wydusić. Wyraźnie słyszał ciężar tej prostej prawdy w swoim głosie.

– Nienawidzę tego, co się z tobą dzieje, stary.

– Taa. To nie jest... nie jest... ng... prz-przyjemne. – Wciąż miał problemy z dłuższymi słowami. Czasem efekt utrzymywał się przez długie godziny. Matt oblizał wargi i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Czując powoli zasychającą na palcach krew, wydał z siebie zdziwione skamlenie. – Po-pot-potrzebuję po-pomocy.

Jego głos brzmiał tak mizernie, że Foggy poczuł jakby autentyczna lodowa strzała – z czerwonym piórem zamiast lotki – przeszyła mu serce i umysł. Przeszedł go zimny dreszcz. Ale uśmiechnął się delikatnie i podał Mattowi ramię.

– Dobra. Chodź tu, wielkoludzie. Damy radę.

Doczłapanie do Foggy'ego zajęło Mattowi dłuższą chwilę. Po drodze do domu nie będzie żadnych niesamowitych akrobatycznych popisów. Nie tym razem.

Było z nim coraz gorzej.

Mięśnie twarzy Matta drgnęły nieznacznie, jakby starał się ukryć grymas, kiedy jego palce zamknęły się wokół ramienia Foggy'ego. Dotyk był delikatny mimo ogólnego napięcia i desperacji, jakie promieniowały z całej jego postawy.

– Dzięki – mruknął, ze wszystkich sił starając się nie opierać za bardzo na Foggym.

Zanim dotarli w pobliże mieszkania, i tak zaczął to robić.

_I wtedy wpadli na grupę Jeźdźców Pustyni. Wiesz, w całym filmie niby jest masa jeźdźców, ale ci byli zdrowo szurnięci. Normalnie jak zwierzęta._

_Dzicy, Fog?_

_... Taa, dzicy._

***

Gryząc końcówkę długopisu, Foggy obserwował śpiącego Matta, zwiniętego w kulkę na ich stercie pościeli. Było mu za gorąco na koce, ale nie ze względu na pogodę. Chyba dopiero co minęło południe, ale nie był do końca pewien, bo nie miał zegarka.

Znów się pochylił, notując pękniętym długopisem w swoim podniszczonym zeszycie. Przybliżona data: _rok 2, dzień 34, wczesny ranek_. Zanim zaczął pisać dalej, westchnął ciężko. Robiło mu się niedobrze, kiedy widział fakty ujęte na piśmie.

 _20-25 minut. trudności z mówieniem. trudności z chodzeniem. drgawki. po powrocie natychmiast zasnął._ Zostawił trochę miejsca, żeby móc później dodać, ile godzin Matt spędzi nieprzytomny tym razem. _gorączka. brak nudności. brak apetytu. ogólna dezorientacja._

Zrobił sobie chwilę przerwy i otarł pot z twarzy. Nie chciał więcej pisać. Zapisywanie dokładnego przebiegu walki, którą jego najlepszy przyjaciel przegrywał z pieprzonym wyniszczającym mózg wirusem było najokropniejszą rzeczą, jaką robił w życiu. A raz przecież nawet _palił szałwię_ i prawie wybił szybę w oknie, próbując uciekać przed halucynacjami. Miał ochotę rzygać, ale potrzebował wszystkich kalorii, do których mógł się dorwać.

_(Foggy, musisz notować wszystko, co widzisz, kiedy mam atak. To może komuś pomóc._

_A tobie pomoże?_

_Wątpię, czy cokolwiek może mi pomóc.)_

Kurwa mać.

Zamknął zeszyt. W ciągu ostatniego półtora roku zapełnił cztery strony. Potwornie wiele dat. Niezliczone godziny spędzone na rozmyślaniu, czy Matt wciąż będzie Mattem, kiedy wróci mu przytomność. Foggy odłożył długopis i, złączywszy koniuszki palców obu dłoni, przytknął je do ust. Wrócił do czuwania nad śpiącym przyjacielem, zwracając uwagę na rytmiczne wznoszenie się i opadanie jego klatki piersiowej i nieustannego, losowego staccato, które drgające niekontrolowanie palce jego lewej ręki wystukiwały na powierzchni koca.

 _(O cholera, Matt,_ ugryźli _cię. Jezu._

… _Boże. Cholera. Cholera, nie dotykaj tego, Foggy. Nie dotykaj mnie. Przynieś alkohol.)_

Foggy ucisnął dwoma palcami nasadę nosa, wstał i wygrzebał z jednego z większych podniszczonych pudeł w kuchni starą butelkę po orzeszkach Planters, żeby sprawdzić, w jakim stanie jest woda, którą w niej przechowują. Podłapała skądś trochę koloru, ale nie było w niej za dużo syfu. Odkorkował i powąchał. Jego nozdrza zaatakował lekki zapach wybielacza i wiedział, że jeżeli _on_ mógł to wyczuć, to dla Matta wrażenie będzie jak dudnienie młota pneumatycznego. Westchnął i wznowił poszukiwania, starając się wygrzebać zbiornik z najczystszą wodą, jaką mieli.

W końcu stanęło na zapasie w butelce po Gatoradzie i Foggy przeszedł z powrotem do posłania.

– Matty, brachu – szepnął z bezpiecznej odległości, nie mając odwagi inicjować kontaktu fizycznego. Zmysły Matta zawsze działały na pełnych obrotach i czasami budził się gotowy do ataku. A jeśli choroba zaatakowała w czasie snu, no cóż. – ... Matt.

Burknięcie. Matt zwinął się w jeszcze ciaśniejszą kulkę i jakimś cudem wtulił twarz w kolana.

– Nie.

Foggy z ulgą wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Nawet nie zauważył, że wstrzymał oddech. Mowa. Dobry znak.

– Dasz radę wypić trochę wody?

Wyartykułowanie odpowiedzi zajęło mu kilka sennych sekund.

– Taa.

Picie było pewnie ostatnią rzeczą, którą Matt się w tym momencie przejmował, ale nie był głupi. Wiedział, że nie może się odwodnić. Nawet jeżeli nie jadł przez dwa dni, wodę pił zawsze.

– Bombowo. Usiądziesz?

Foggy przechodził przez to stanowczo zbyt wiele razy. Pierwszy był wieki temu, też w tym mieszkaniu, kiedy jeszcze mieli kanapę, zepsute drzwi i łóżko z materacem i ramą. No i cywilizację. Wspomnienie wydawało się nierzeczywiste, jakby należało do kogoś zupełnie innego. Pomógł Mattowi się podnieść, przystawił gwint butelki do jego ust i obserwował uważnie, jak przyjaciel pije najpierw drobnymi, a potem coraz większymi łykami.

– Dobra, dobra. Wystarczy. Pamiętaj, że skończył nam się wybielacz.

Matt burknął coś niewyraźnie i oblizał resztki wody, które wylądowały wokół jego ust, zdesperowany, by wypić każdą dostępną kropelkę.

– Znajdę więcej.

– Nie teraz. Pośpij jeszcze trochę. – Sposób, w jaki jego głos się zatrząsł, sprawił, że miał ochotę dźgnąć się czymś w krtań. Żałosne. Ale zepchnął te uczucia na dalszy plan, zakręcił butelkę i przykucnął na podłodze. – Jak się czujesz?

– Głowa boli.

Foggy zanotował sobie w pamięci, żeby dopisać _ból głowy_ do swoich obserwacji w zeszycie. Nie był to żaden nowy symptom, ale Matt mógł _mówić_ , więc ten atak okazał się i tak o niebo lepszy niż poprzedni, po którym Foggy mógł tylko obserwować dziwny naprzemienny cykl snu i półsnu, podczas którego Matt zwinął się w kłębek jak ranny kot i nie wydusił z siebie ani słowa przez dwanaście godzin. Tamten dzień nie należał do najlepszych.

Ale, szczerze mówiąc, Foggy nie miewał ostatnio szczególnie dobrych dni.

Był to też dzień, w którym był pewien, że umysł Matta w końcu przegrał z chorobą. Jakby nie wystarczyło, że musiał się martwić odłamkami metalu i kosmitami, i odwodnieniem! Do jego obowiązków należało też pilnowanie stanu umysłowego przyjaciela, bo w każdym momencie mogło mu totalnie odwalić, a wtedy zniknąłby na amen w mrokach nocy.

O cholera, miał coś mówić. Matt wyczekująco zwrócił ku niemu twarz, a Foggy zostawił go samemu sobie, bo nie mógł przestać się zamartwiać losem tego samego idioty, który właśnie czekał na dalszy ciąg rozmowy.

No właśnie, rozmowa.

– Chcesz Tylenol?

– Nie. Nie jest aż tak źle.

Oszczędzali środki przeciwbólowe na najgorsze sytuacje. Przynajmniej Matt tak twierdził, ale najwyraźniej „najgorsze sytuacje” nie obejmowały strzały wystającej mu z pleców, co w pojęciu Foggy'ego było dokładną definicją „totalnie najgorszej możliwej sytuacji”.

Usiadł w pozycji podobnej do tej przyjętej przez Matta, który z kolei schował głowę w dłoniach i przeczesał włosy palcami. Lewą dłonią poruszał znacznie wolniej i mniej precyzyjnie. Foggy nazywał ten stan kacem, tyle że to wcale nie był kac, raczej okres rekonwalescencji po ataku padaczki, jeżeli atakiem padaczki można nazwać to, że Matt całkiem traci nad sobą kontrolę i cofa się w rozwoju do poziomu dziwnego dzikiego zwierzęcia...

( _Dzicy, Foggy, oni są_ dzicy _...)_

Poczuł przemożną potrzebę szlochu, która narastała mu w gardle jak coś zupełnie fizycznego, ale powstrzymał się, przełknął ślinę. Nadszedł czas, by to on był tym silnym w ich dziwacznej przyjaźni.

Matt usłyszał to przełknięcie. Oczywiście, że usłyszał. Zaniepokojony przekrzywił głowę. Tylko Matt mógł przekrzywiać głowę inaczej, by wyrazić _niepokój_ albo _czujność_ , _zmartwienie_ czy _radość_.

– Foggy – wymamrotał, wyciągając rękę. Prawą, bo ta się nie trzęsła i nie mogła przypominać o... wszystkim. – Nic mi nie jest.

I Foggy chwycił tę rękę, przysunął się bliżej i przyciągnął Matta do siebie, żeby go przytulić. Chrzanić to jego schrzanione żebro i chrzanić fakt, że nie przepadał za przytulaniem. Foggy musiał mocno go uścisnąć właśnie _w tej chwili_ , bo inaczej chyba sam by _zdziczał dokładnie tak samo, jak jego przyjaciel może stać się dziki w każdej chwili._

– Nic mi nie jest – Matt mamrotał tuż przy jego uchu. Jego lewa ręka drgała, zataczając kręgi na plecach Foggy'ego, prawa wciąż była ściśnięta między nimi. – Nic mi nie jest. Wciąż jestem sobą.

W końcu to uparte łkanie wyrwało się z gardła Foggy'ego.

– Nie mam zamiaru cię przez to stracić, rozumiesz? Nie ma mowy. Nawet jeśli będę musiał sięgnąć do tej twojej chorej głowy i wyciągnąć cię z niej siłą. Jasne? – Słyszał w swoim głosie desperację i wiedział, że po prostu próbuje sam siebie zmusić do uwierzenia w słowa, które z siebie wyrzucał. – Nienawidzę tego. Nienawidzę patrzeć, jak to cię niszczy.

– Lepiej mnie niż ciebie, Foggy.

Słysząc to, odsunął się od Matta i trzymając go na wyciągnięcie ramion, odpowiedział:

– Jak w ogóle możesz tak mówić? Myślisz, że nie wolałbym sam być chory, żeby tylko nie patrzeć, jak ty... jak ty... – Cholera. Nie mógł skończyć tego zdania. _Jak zmieniasz się w to, co zabiłeś na ulicy i czego trzy sztuki zastrzeliłem ostatnio, bo bydlaki za cholerę nie potrafią się skradać i słyszałeś ich chyba z drugiego końca miasta._

– Nie zmienię się. Nie zmienię. Przecież to już by się stało. Rozmawialiśmy już na ten temat.

Ta. Fantastyczna, nieprawdopodobna teoria Matta, że jakimś cudem był odporny, może przez promieniowanie, a może przez swoje wyostrzone zmysły, i coś w nim powstrzymywało chorobę przed rozszarpaniem jego mózgu na strzępy. Ataki miały miejsce w następstwie stresu, _bardzo silnego stresu_ , co odrobinę Foggy'emu schlebiało, bo zawsze były to momenty, gdy to on był zagrożony, chory albo działo się z nim coś złego. Ale też napawało go to strachem, bo _co się stanie, jeżeli on faktycznie umrze_. W każdym razie fakt, że ataki miały właśnie takie powody, sprawiał, że Matt, używając tonu człowieka, który uczęszczał do college'u, tłumaczył całą sytuację umiejscowieniem wirusa w jakiejś części mózgu o długiej, idiotycznej nazwie, która leży w okolicy nerwu wzrokowego. I kurczę, to była potwornie głupia teoria, ale Foggy bardzo chciał w nią wierzyć, musiał w nią wierzyć, bo strata Matta w ogóle nie wchodziła w grę.

– Nie masz pojęcia, jak przerażające są te ataki, stary.

Sapanie, warczenie, czysta przemoc, niczym nieskażona furia. To nie był jego Matt. Po prostu nie. To nawet nie był _Daredevil_. I kurna, całe wieki o tym szajstwie nie myślał.

– Wiem. Przepraszam.

– Przestań przepraszać. To nie jest dobry moment.

– Właściwie, przykro mi, że nie zostałem z tobą. Ten koleś mógł cię dopaść. Mógł... Foggy, on mógł cię zarazić.

 _Ty też mogłeś_ , pomyślał, ale nie powiedział na głos. Matt musiałby go ugryźć albo może uprawiać z nim seks, nie był pewien. Ale zarażenie nie było możliwe przez dotyk, drogą kropelkową, ani przez krew. Albo może było i Foggy wygrał odporność w jakiejś kosmicznej loterii. Kto to mógł wiedzieć? Ale Matt był bardzo ostrożny, od samego początku, nigdy nie podchodził do niego po ataku, zawsze trzymał się na dystans, jeżeli czuł się źle.

Foggy nie złapał wirusa przez półtora roku odkąd Matt został zarażony. Zawsze sobie powtarzał, że gdyby to miało się stać, to już by się stało. Cholera, przecież nawet spali razem. Jeżeli to nie był wystarczający dowód, że się nie zarazi, to już nie wiedział, co było.

 _Mój!_ Pamiętał wycie Matta. _Nie twój!_

To byłoby nawet jakby romantyczne, gdyby nie było tak przerażające.

Foggy otarł twarz wierzchem dłoni; Matt lekko szturchnął jego podbródek knykciami, próbując się uśmiechnąć. To nie był ulubiony uśmiech Foggy'ego, a jedynie jego niemrawy cień.

– Zawsze będę do ciebie wracał – powiedział Matt, pochylając głowę do przodu, i przez krótki, bardzo dziwny moment Foggy miał wrażenie, że spróbuje go pocałować, jakby występowali w jakimś romantycznym filmie, ale nie. Matt po prostu był sobą; strasznie często przekrzywiał głowę. Nawet jeśli byli tak blisko siebie, że ich czoła prawie się stykały. – Zawsze będę wracał – powtórzył ze szczerą powagą.

_Cholerna szczerość ja go kiedyś na serio zabiję._

– Wiem, Matty. A ja zawsze tu będę.

***

Po spotkaniu z chorobą Matta było znacznie łatwiej zatrzymać w domu, co w sumie tylko czyniło całą sytuację bardziej dołującą. Obserwowanie snującego się bez celu po mieszkaniu przyjaciela, zmęczonego i zupełnie do siebie niepodobnego, sprawiało, że Foggy tęsknił za dniami, gdy Matt rzucał w niego kulkami ze zgniecionych stron starych gazet pornograficznych.

Było późne popołudnie. Matt usadowił się na bezużytecznym piecu grzewczym, głowę oparł o deski, którymi zabite było okno i zajął się skubaniem luźnej nitki, która wymknęła się z zakładu jego znoszonych jeansów. Foggy uznawał to za wybitnie dziwaczne, że znał go dość dobrze, by odróżniać „bezcelowe gapienie się w przestrzeń” na twarzy gościa, którego _oczy nigdy nie robiły nic innego_.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy zachowywał się tak ze względu na niedawny atak, czy po prostu lubił się zamartwiać. Wszystkim. Zwłaszcza swoją śmiertelną chorobą.

– Jak głowa, stary?

– Lepiej, dziękuję.

Oj. Bezpłciowa uprzejmość i słaby, matowy głos. Tłumaczenie: _Właśnie słyszysz automatyczny komunikat wygenerowany przez system. Rozłącz się i spróbuj później._

Rozłączył się i postanowił spróbować uzyskać połączenie później.

Zanim nadszedł wieczór, Foggy miał już tego powyżej uszu. Wszystko było lepsze od totalnej ciszy ze strony faceta, który mógł zagadać go na śmierć narzekaniem, sprawozdaniami z całej okolicy albo wywodami o kruczkach w prawie stanowym. Znalazł ten głupi magazyn z fotkami panienek, wyrwał z niego kartkę i, po uformowaniu z niej kulki, wycelował w twarz przyjaciela. Rzucał aż z kuchni, więc oczywiście totalnie nie trafił.

_Dryń, dryń, głąbie, odbierz telefon._

Matt drgnął i złapał kulkę w locie. Zawsze mu się to udawało, nie musiał się nawet odwracać. Foggy'ego powinno to przerażać, ale w zasadzie sądził, że to niesamowite.

– Obudź się, Matty. Nudzi mi się.

Matt oparł głowę o ścianę i zaczął się bawić papierową kulką, najwyraźniej podekscytowany nową zabawką, którą mógłby zająć ręce. Jego lewa ręka wreszcie przestała się trząść. Miał taką minę, że nie bardzo dało się przewidzieć, czy po prostu jest zmęczony i nie chce gadać, czy może zaraz zacznie płakać. Świetnie.

– Jestem strasznie zmęczony, Fog.

Był, Foggy mógł to bez trudu wyczuć w brzmieniu jego głosu, zobaczyć w sposobie, w jaki się pochylał. Czyli wszystko w normie. Matt w okowach depresji stanowił _normę_.

– Wiem, bracie.

Gdyby oczy Matta działały poprawnie, to pewnie wyglądałby przez okno, żeby uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego. W swoim stanie po prostu musiał zająć czymś ręce, więc jego oczy powędrowały gdzieś w okolice parapetu.

– Jak myślisz, kiedy... kiedy przestanę być sobą?

Cholera, tylko nie ten temat. _Cokolwiek_ innego, ale nie ten temat. Foggy mógł sobie o tym wszystkim myśleć, po cichu i prywatnie, ale rozmawiać o tym z osobą, którą lada dzień może stracić...

Nie, nie potrafił. Nie teraz.

– Nie przejmuj się tym – powiedział Foggy z przejęciem.

P _roszę Matt, zmień temat. Przecież wiesz, że jestem w takich rozmowach beznadziejny._ Nie powinien był rzucać tej kulki. To jego wina, w końcu to on włączył tryb konwersacji.

– Ale ja się _przejmuję_ – jęknął Matt. Kartka zmieniła się w jego dłoniach w stertę strzępków. – Co zrobisz, kiedy ja... – wziął szybki wdech i ze świstem wypuścił powietrze przez nos. – Co, jeśli to przeciw tobie się zwrócę, Fog?

Z tonu jego głosu Foggy wywnioskował, że Matt myślał o tym wszystkim bardzo długo. Prawdopodobnie przez całe te pięć godzin, które spędził pod oknem.

_Cholera cholera cholera cholera._

– Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział Foggy drżącym głosem. Przetarł twarz dłonią i podszedł do krzesła. Odwrócił się do Matta. – Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś to zrobił.

– Niby czemu nie? – Matt porwał ostatni skrawek kartki i zaczął skubać sobie skórki.

– Bo jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś.

– To wcale nie znaczy, że tego nie zrobię.

– Ani też, że zrobisz.

Znów westchnął. Przenosił rozbiegane spojrzenie z podłogi na ściany i z powrotem. Cholera, zaraz powie coś okropnego.

– Chciałbym... – Oblizał wargi, odetchnął głęboko, znów je oblizał. Psiakrew, _jak bardzo okropną rzecz próbuje powiedzieć_. – Muszę pokazać ci, jak mnie unieszkodliwić. Najszybszy sposób. Nie mogę... Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić.

 _Krzywdzisz mnie właśnie teraz. Co to w ogóle za rozmowa, do ciężkiej cholery? Przecież wiesz, że wolałbym zostać zarażony niż cię_ zabić _. Co, do cholery? No co?_

– Dobra.

Matt ostrożnie zlazł z pieca, przeszedł na drugą stronę pokoju i złapał nóż Foggy'ego, który leżał na podłodze odkąd zostawił go tam, żeby ułożyć Matta na pościeli.

Kiedy znów odwrócił się do Foggy'ego z nożem w dłoni, wyglądał strasznie i Foggy'emu ten widok zaparł dech w piersi. Matt zatrzymał się.

– _Teraz_ nie jestem dziki. Nie panikuj. – Próbował żartować, ale jego głos nadal brzmiał dość niemrawo. Matt zorientował się, że to bez sensu i natychmiast spoważniał. – Foggy.

– Nie, w porządku. Całkowicie w porządku. Naprawdę strasznie, strasznie chcę wiedzieć, gdzie powinienem cię dźgnąć, żebyś umarł możliwie jak najszybciej. Będzie świetnie. Jak na imprezie. – Gadał bzdury. Nic nie mógł na ten odruch poradzić. Zupełnie jak Matt nie mógł nic zrobić ze swoim jąkaniem się. – Jakbyśmy ćwiczyli tango. Wiesz, umiem świetnie odtańczyć promenadę.

– Wiem, że nie chcesz tego robić – Matt i tak podszedł bliżej, ostrożnie trzymając broń. – Ale ja _muszę_ to zrobić. Rozumiesz? Muszę mieć pewność, że potrafisz się przede mną obronić.

Jasne. Bo to _Matt_ potrzebował wsparcia teraz, kiedy to Foggy miał się uczyć, jak zabić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, którego mózg umierał po kawałku _każdego dnia_ z powodu kosmicznego wirusa, atakującego jego człowieczeństwo, roztrzaskującą w drobny mak jego jasność umysłu za każdym razem, kiedy coś złego działo się z Foggym...

Szlag. Tak. Matt faktycznie potrzebował wsparcia. _Czasami jesteś skończonym dupkiem, Nelson._

– Dobra, Matty – wydusił z siebie po przełknięciu śliny. – Pokaż mi.

Matt przybliżył się do niego. Pachniał jak krew, miejski kurz i niezliczone warstwy potu, którymi obaj już dawno się pokryli, bo przecież nie będą zużywać swoich mizernych zapasów wody, żeby się _umyć_. Delikatnie, bo Matt zawsze obchodził się z nim delikatnie, ujął dłoń Foggy'ego, ułożył jego palce tak, żeby wskazujący i środkowy były wyprostowane i przyłożył je do punktu, w którym kończyła się jego żuchwa, tuż przy szyi.

– Jeśli będę dostatecznie blisko, celuj w ten punkt. Dźgaj _w górę_. Jeżeli będziesz miał taki duży nóż, jak ten, pewnie trafisz w mózg. Dobrze by było, gdybyś w niego trafił.

Foggy poczuł przypływ mdłości i otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy dopadły go torsje. Zamiast się powstrzymać, jak w ciągu dnia, odsunął się od Matta i zwymiotował swoje dwa łyki wody i pół puszki ziemniaków prosto na podłogę.

– Ojej – powiedział Matt, opuszczając rękę z nożem.

– Boże... Cholera, przepraszam cię, stary. Przepraszam. – Dziwnie się czuł jako ta przepraszająca strona. Wciąż jeszcze miał odruch wymiotny, ale zostało już nic, co mógłby zwrócić. W końcu doszedł do siebie odrobinę, splunął i stęknął. – Matt, ja już tak nie mogę. Po prostu, cholera, nie mogę.

Twarz Matta na krótką chwilę wykrzywił dziwny grymas, ale jego przyjaciel szybko się opanował. Moment. Foggy dał radę skatalogować tę minę, bo zaraz wróciła i Matt zaczął płakać. Głupi dupek.

– A myślisz, że ja mogę? – spytał cicho.

Nie. Oczywiście, że tak nie myślał. Żaden z nich nie mógł tego dłużej znieść. Ale utknęli na tym durnym świecie, w mieście spłaszczonym jak naleśnik, w zrujnowanym mieszkaniu i Matt wkrótce umrze przez tę chorobę, zostawiając Foggy'ego samego pewnie na jakieś dwanaście godzin, bo potem pewnie on sam tego nie wytrzyma i rzuci się do Hudson.

Nie powiedział tego na głos.

– Cho no tu, Matty – powiedział, przywołując go gestem.

Usłyszał jeszcze, jak nóż upada na podłogę, zanim jego wychudzony, roztrzęsiony najlepszy przyjaciel wpadł mu w ramiona i, wtuliwszy twarz w jego szyję, zaczął _łkać_ głosem tak cichym i rozbitym jak ulice za oknem. Foggy objął go najmocniej jak potrafił, wiedząc, że nigdy nie zdoła tego zrobić dość mocno, i zaczął przeczesywać jego nierówno przycięte włosy.

– Jestem tu – mruknął, bo nie mógł powiedzieć _Już dobrze_ albo _Wyjdziesz z tego_ , albo _Niespodzianka. To był tylko zły sen, a ty po prostu zasnąłeś przy biurku w robocie._ To ostatnie byłoby w sumie najlepsze.

– Boję się – wyszeptał Matt pomiędzy jednym głębokim oddechem a kolejnym. – Boję się, Fog. Tak strasznie się boję.

– Wiem.

– Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić – brzmiały następne słowa i Foggy miał świadomość, że w skórze Matta po prostu powtarzałby „Nie chcę umierać!”. W kółko, najgłośniej jak się da.

Ale Matt nie bał się śmierci. Wiedział, że jest nieunikniona i nieubłaganie nadchodzi, a on nie mógł absolutnie nic na to poradzić. Foggy wiele by dał za tę siłę.

– Wiem, że nie chcesz – odpowiedział, wciąż mierzwiąc palcami włosy Matta i nieustannie natrafiając na kołtuny. – Będę z tobą aż do końca. Przecież wiesz. Nigdy cię nie zostawię.

Matt chwycił się go mocniej – cholera, miał ręce z żelaza i ramiona jak imadła – i przysunął się najbliżej, jak tylko się dało. Gorące łzy oblepiały szyję Foggy'ego. Lepsze to niż krew.

Trwali tak przez jakąś godzinę, dopóki nie zabrakło im sił do płaczu. W międzyczasie na podłodze wymiociny zdążyły już zaschnąć. Żaden z nich się nie przejął.

To nie był dobry dzień.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział: huragan


	3. huragan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirty Seconds to Mars _Hurricane_

Kolejny dzień wcale nie był lepszy. Matt zamartwiał się i stresował, prawie się nie odzywając, ale, wbrew wszelkiej logice, powoli wracały mu siły. Przed wieczorem znacznie się ożywił, chętniej dawał się wciągać w rozmowy, a nawet usiadł i zjadł całą puszkę marchewki.

Ale życie naprawdę nie znosiło Foggy'ego. I naprawdę, naprawdę cholernie nienawidziło Matta.

Słońce powoli chowało się za horyzontem, a oni przekomarzali się po przyjacielsku – Foggy'emu to jakoś zbytnio nie przeszkadzało, najważniejsze, że jego kumpel w ogóle _mówił_ – kiedy Matt niespodziewanie zamilkł.

– Co się stało?

– …Moja, ee, moja ręka znów się trzęsie.

Drżenie było bardziej widoczne niż poprzednio. Bardziej widoczne niż tuż po ataku. Foggy mógł się w to tylko wpatrywać w przedzierających się przez kurz promieniach słońca, próbując stłamsić przerażenie i niepokój podchodzące mu do gardła. Czegoś takiego jeszcze nie widział. Drgawki pojawiały się _w trakcie_ ataku, nie po nim, i nigdy wcześniej nie były tak silne.

Głos Matta był potwornie słaby:

– Co teraz zrobimy?

– Nie wiem.

Mówił prawdę. Nie miał pieprzonego zielonego pojęcia, co to właściwie mogło znaczyć. Foggy analizował wszystko w myślach i był pewien, że Matt robi dokładnie to samo, na przemian zaciskając i rozluźniając pięść, i z całych sił powstrzymując emocje przed pojawieniem się na twarzy. Nie umiał tego zrobić. Naprawdę był w tym beznadziejny.

– Chodźmy spać. Może po prostu jesteś zmęczony.

– …Ta. Dobra.

Zaśnięcie zajęło Mattowi całe wieki, a kiedy w końcu mu się udało, spał bardzo lekko i niespokojnie. Foggy obudził się w środku nocy z targaną drgawkami ręką Matta przerzuconą przez brzuch. Westchnął cicho i przykrył dłoń Matta swoją, czując pod ręką nieregularnie skurcze mięśni, zanim znów odpłynął.

Drgawki nie ustąpiły.

Foggy wiedział, kiedy Matt wstał rano, ale nie dobudził się jeszcze do końca. Słyszał jakby z oddali, na granicy snu i jawy, jak Matt po cichu odmawia modlitwę, a potem podnosi się i idzie na dach. Matt najpewniej myślał, że Foggy go nie słyszy, ale to nie była prawda, bo Foggy zawsze słuchał. Nawet, jeżeli to było stłumione, rozhisteryzowane łkanie, które Matt tak bardzo starał się wyciszyć, że w rezultacie robiło się głośniejsze.

Matt zszedł na dół po godzinie, po czym Foggy wygramolił się z posłania, i żaden z nich nie wspomniał o tym ani słowem. Zjedli śniadanie – zbożowy batonik energetyczny, który podzielili między siebie, normalnie uczta – i zaczęli cicho rozmawiać o wszystkim, co tylko przyszło im na myśl, a co nie było chorobą. Matt był świetny w przekierowywaniu tematu rozmowy z siebie na cokolwiek innego jeszcze zanim to wszystko się zaczęło.

Potem Matt znowu zaczął rzucać w niego różnymi śmieciami, trochę z nudów, a trochę z desperackiej potrzeby zachowania choćby jakichś pozorów normalności, na co Foggy bez protestów pozwolił. Strasznie to było upierdliwe, ale najwyraźniej Matt znowu zaczynał być sobą, bardziej człowiekiem niż tylko chorobą, więc Nelson dzielnie zniósł cały ten cyrk.

– Chcę spróbować znaleźć trochę wybielacza – oznajmił Matt, kiedy już zużył resztkę _Hustlera_.

Chciał też znaleźć kolejną gazetę, którą mógłby się bawić, ale o tym nie wspomniał. Pewnie myślał, że jest cwany. Nie był. Foggy już dawno rozpracował te jego gierki. Cwaniaczek się znalazł.

– Jeszcze nie – powiedział. – Spadniesz z sygnalizacji świetlnej i skręcisz sobie kark.

Matt nigdzie nie poszedł.

Obudził się w środku nocy i zaczął stękać i płakać, wtulając twarz w pachę Foggy'ego i mamrocząc niezrozumiale pod nosem. Słowa zdawały się pękać, zanim wyszły z jego ust. Jego ręka trzęsła się na mostku Foggy'ego i tym razem chyba nie z powodu choroby.

– No dobra, stary – szepnął Foggy, próbując jakoś odczepić od siebie tego wielkiego, płaczącego kleszcza. – Za pięknie to pewnie nie pachnę. Na pewno nie dla tego twojego wyczulonego nochala.

Matt musiał go usłyszeć – oczywiście, przecież słyszał karaluchy łażące na zewnątrz, na litość boską – bo rozbudził się nagle, podnosząc głowę jak nurek wynurzający się z wody, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza. Jego oddech przyspieszył gwałtownie i mimo że w mieszkaniu było kompletnie ciemno, Foggy wiedział, że jego oczy są totalnie rozbiegane. Matt usiadł, pomagając sobie ramionami.

Słowa, które wydobyły się z jego ust, były cichsze niż szept:

– Gdzie… gdzie…?

– Ćśś, ćśś... – zaczął mamrotać Foggy, delikatnie obejmując dłonią ramię Matta na wysokości łokcia. – To ja, Foggy… – zaczął.

Nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, bo nagle Matt zorientował się, jak blisko siebie się znajdują, i natychmiast się poderwał. A w każdym razie spróbował, ale jego nogi zaplątały się w całym tym gulaszu ubrań i starych koców, więc jakoś w połowie drogi upadł z impetem z powrotem na podłogę. Zamiast panikować i podejmować kolejne próby uwolnienia się, Matt po prostu się _poddał_ , co było w równym stopniu przerażające, jak i depresyjne. Potem zwinął się w kłębek na podłodze i, wydając z siebie rozdzierający szloch, wtulił twarz w kolana.

Foggy usiadł, przysłaniając twarz dłonią. Powoli przesunął się po podłodze, wpatrując się w cały ten skąpany w świetle księżyca bałagan. Widok Matta w takim stanie skutecznie go rozbudził.

– Hej, stary – wyszeptał i wzdrygnął się, widząc, że Matt odsuwa się od niego jak dziecko spodziewające się lania. – Wiesz, gdzie jesteś?

Często zadawał mu to pytanie w środku nocy.

Kiedy Matt nie odpowiedział, Foggy zaczął naciskać.

– Mógłbyś się do mnie odezwać, stary? Nie wygląda mi to na wygodną pozycję. Może chcesz tu wrócić?

Brzmiał, jakby próbował ściągnąć do siebie bezpańskiego psa. Mówił tak, bo ta metoda działała, bo Matt wyprostował się i z powrotem przylgnął do jego boku. Jego krótkie paznokcie wbijały się w ciało Foggy'ego przez koszulę, gdy trzymał się go tak desperacko, przerażony, że bez tego fizycznego kontaktu mógł się zupełnie zagubić.

Foggy powstrzymał westchnienie ulgi. Namawianie Matta, żeby wrócił z podłogi było dużo prostsze niż ściąganie go z dachu, kiedy lądował tam w nocy po pochrzanionych jazdach, jakie czasem urządzał jego mózg. Tuż po ataku zawsze było gorzej. Pewnie dlatego, że wtedy jego mózg sam z siebie był trochę pochrzaniony.

– Ćśś, ćśś... Już w porządku – Foggy wyszeptał mimo wszystko, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Matta. Starał się mówić cicho i w miarę monotonnie, co działało najbardziej uspokajająco. – To był tylko sen, Matty. Jesteśmy w twoim mieszkaniu. Przyśniło ci się tylko. Oddychaj głęboko, stary. I spróbuj jeszcze trochę pospać.

Żadnemu z nich się to nie udało.

Matt wstał tuż przed świtem i kręcił się bez słowa po mieszkaniu przez jakieś pół godziny, żeby w końcu wylądować na dachu, gdzie po prostu usiadł na samym brzegu i zamarł w bezruchu. Po pięciu minutach Foggy też wstał i poszedł na górę. Znalazł przyjaciela z twarzą zwróconą ku pięknemu wschodowi słońca, którego ten nie miał szansy zobaczyć. To najpewniej promieniowanie sprawiało, że światło miało taki soczysty odcień zieleni.

Foggy stanął tuż za przyjacielem, który nieznacznym przekrzywieniem głowy dał znać, że nie umknęło to jego uwadze.

– Wiesz, niebo jest teraz zielone – powiedział Mattowi, przysiadając obok niego na krawędzi dachu z cichym sapnięciem.

Przeczesał włosy palcami i ziewnął. Wysokość mu nie przeszkadzała. Ufał, że Matt nie pozwoli mu spaść. Ale z kolei pozwolił _sobie_ na niedowierzanie relacji Foggy'ego.

– Nie jest.

– Jak nie? Oczywiście, że jest.

– W takim razie chyba muszę zaufać twojej ekspertyzie.

Och, dobrze. Trudne, długie słowa, do których rozumienia i używania potrzebna była prawidłowa praca mózgu. Fantastyczny znak. Foggy spróbował ukryć zadowolenie.

– To pewnie nie powinienem się teraz przyznawać, że jestem daltonistą.

Matt wydusił z siebie urywany, pełen zaskoczenia śmiech, który odbijał się poprzez nierówne ulice jak puszczona po jeziorze kaczka. Foggy wsłuchał się w te echa i nasycił się nimi, pozwalając sobie na rozradowany uśmiech. Skończony dupek nawet nie wiedział, jak czysto i dobrze ten jego śmiech brzmiał, ale dokładnie w tym momencie Foggy uświadomił sobie, jak żałośnie tkliwe i durne zrobiły się jego własne _myśli_ , i powstrzymał pełen obrzydzenia jęk.

Przez jakiś czas siedzieli w ciszy. Matt skupił się na swojej lewej ręce, przekrzywiając głowę trochę w dół, jakby jego oczy faktycznie mogły ją widzieć. Wciąż się trzęsła. W ostatnich dniach tak często i mocno zaciskał pięść, że wyorał sobie paznokciami czerwone ślady na skórze.

– Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem w nocy – wymamrotał.

Wyglądał na zmęczonego.

– Żartujesz sobie? Twoja twarz wylądowała pod moją pachą. Jesteś pewien, że nie miałeś tego koszmaru przez sam zapach?

Kolejny śmiech. Kolejny skręcający kiszki wybuch radości u Foggy'ego. Ohyda.

– Jestem pewien, że sam śmierdzę tak samo albo nawet gorzej.

– Co ty! W porównaniu ze wszystkim innym pachniesz jak róże i oddech szczeniaczka.

Matt zmarszczył brwi.

– Oddech szczeniaczka?

Foggy roześmiał się.

– Nigdy w życiu nie trzymałeś na rękach szczeniaka?

– Oczywiście, że trzymałem.

– No to wiesz, co to jest oddech szczeniaczka.

– Nie pamiętam. To było strasznie dawno temu.

– No dobra. To musisz mi zaufać, że właśnie tak pachniesz.

– To chyba lepsze niż zapach mentolowych papierosów.

– Co ty w ogóle masz do mentolowych? – Foggy doskonale pamiętał czasy, kiedy Matt szedł na około przez kilka przecznic, żeby nie minąć się z kimś palącym takiego papierosa.

– Eh, nawet mi nie przypominaj. Mentol jest jak ostrze w nosie, a dym jak te nasączane druciaki do naczyń. To jak bycie balsamowanym żywcem.

Rzadko się to zdarzało, ale czasem Foggy naprawdę cieszył się, że nie ma wyostrzonych zmysłów Matta. Jeżeli narzekał na coś jeszcze lata po fakcie, to to musiała być prawdziwa tortura. Ale...

– Czasem naprawdę dramatyzujesz.

– Może ci się tak wydawać, ale naprawdę, Foggy, to było _okropne_. I _tylu ludzi_ wtedy paliło.

– Przynajmniej tym jednym nie musisz się już martwić.

– Przynajmniej, kurwa, tyle.

Czasem Matt rzucający mięsem, jakby niczego innego w życiu nie robił, było naprawdę dziwne. Dziwne i _cholernie zabawne_. Foggy parsknął śmiechem, który poniósł się echem przez ulicę, a zaraz potem zyskał towarzystwo w postaci cichego chichotu Matta.

Jeszcze przed wieczorem Matt był już tak nakręcony i tak bardzo _sobą_ , że ciężko było go sobie wyobrazić w jakimkolwiek innym stanie. Foggy pamiętał, zawsze pamiętał, ale odepchnął te myśli gdzieś poza granice świadomości, wiedząc, że wcześniej czy później Matt dostanie kolejnego ataku i przejdą cały cykl od początku. A pewnego dnia nie będzie już rekonwalescencji po ataku, bo Matt po prostu wymaszeruje z życia Foggy'ego, albo jako zdziczały, pozbawiony świadomości drapieżnik, albo jako trup na podłodze z nożem w gardle.

Kiedy opiekował się Mattem po ataku, narzekał zdecydowanie mniej. Nadgarstek zwichnięty przy źle przemyślanym skoku to co innego niż wyczołganie się z okowów choroby, która pozbawiła człowieczeństwa już ponad milion ludzi, a _sami zakażeni_ zabili kolejne dwa. To był praktycznie wyczyn godny _podziwu_. Determinacja Matta, żeby przeżyć, żeby pozostać sobą, była, jak to określał Foggy, kompletnie szurnięta.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak Matt to robi. Ale wiedział z absolutną pewnością, że będzie u boku swojego kumpla, dopóki tylko się da.

I to była obrzydliwie ckliwa myśl.

***

Papierowa kulka musnęła czubek głowy Foggy'ego, kiedy wyglądał przez okno, próbując dociec, czy widzi więcej dymu, czy może było to po prostu światło odbite od martwej wody w rzece.

– Przestań, Matt.

– _Wybielacz_ , Fogs. _Wybielacz_.

Jego głos wciąż odrobinę się trząsł, a lewa noga i, oczywiście, ręka, drgały nieznacznie, więc nie, jeszcze nie, daj sobie spokój, Murdock. Siedział przy wejściu na dach; jego nogi dyndały poza krawędzią podestu, kiedy darł na strzępy kolejną gazetę – _US Weekly, Najprzystojniejsi Faceci 2015_ , gdzie on to w ogóle _znalazł_? – i transformował uzyskane kawałki w irytujące pociski. Foggy miał już serdecznie dość sprzątania tego badziewia i wywalania go z dachu na ziemię, jak jakichś wielkich, gównianych płatków śniegu.

– Zamknij się już z tym wybielaczem, do cholery. Nie mamy żadnej wody, którą można by nim odkazić! To jakbyś chciał skołować zasłony zanim zamontujesz okno!

– Wodę też znajdę, Foggy.

Uparty dupek. Uparty i _denerwujący_. Foggy miał ochotę go _udusić_.

Bo oczywiście żarty o zabiciu kumpla dwa dni po tym, jak pokazał ci najlepszy sposób na wbicie mu noża w mózg, są naprawdę śmieszne.

Kolejny kawałek papieru.

– Jeżeli rzucisz we mnie jeszcze raz, to wepchnę ci ten magazyn do gardła, Matt.

Naprawdę starał się brzmieć groźnie. Łatwo nie było, kiedy jedyną konkurencją był Pan „Nie Twój!”.

Tak, nigdy nie wspominał Mattowi o tych momentach, kiedy ryczał, uznawał Foggy'ego za swoją własność i walczył na śmierć i życie o coś, co było chyba jego względami, jakby to był jakiś średniowieczny turniej. To było po prostu tak dziwne i _pierwotne_ , że rozmowa musiałaby się zrobić niezręczna. Foggy miał oczywiście swoje podejrzenia i teorie, ale się nimi nie dzielił.

Kolejna kulka odbiła się od jego głowy. Zazgrzytał zębami.

– Serio? – Foggy wstał. Papierowe kulki otaczały jego kostki. W mordę, Matt. Musisz sobie znaleźć jakąś inną rozrywkę. – Wiesz, że będę musiał to później sprzątnąć, co nie?

Naprawdę chciał powiedzieć „Ty dupku, przecież przez ostatnie trzy dni nie robiłem nic poza doprowadzaniem cię do porządku po ataku tej durnej choroby. Co z tobą, do cholery?”, ale tego nie zrobił, bo miałby z tego co najwyżej Skrzywioną Minę, a potem Smutne Myśli. Wolał w ogóle nie ryzykować Martwienia Się.

– Foggy. Wybielacz.

– Pieprzyć wybielacz!

Matt uniósł rękę. Był w niej kawałek papieru.

– Matt, jeżeli tym we mnie rzucisz, to przysięgam...

Ta, Matt w końcu zostanie zamordowany przez swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Normalnie kwestia czasu. Foggy, nie bez zdziwienia, złapał kulkę jeszcze zanim w niego trafiła. Próbował ją ściskać jak postapokaliptyczną piłeczkę antystresową, ale Matt naprawdę porządnie ścisnął papier. Niech go szlag z tymi jego muskułami. Był tak przeraźliwie chudy, że to po prostu nie było w porządku.

Foggy warknął _zupełnie niepodobnie_ do tego, co Matt potrafił z siebie wydobyć i zaczął się przemieszczać w stronę schodów.

– Ty ślepy dupku, nawet nie próbuj się ruszać. Powiedziałem przecież, że wepchnę ci to do gardła.

Matt _roześmiał się_ – ten głośny, dźwięczny odgłos kazał Foggy'emu zatrzymać się na krótką chwilę – i uciekł na zewnątrz, na dach. Cholera, jeżeli Matt mógł się tak śmiać od głupiego rzucania papierkami i denerwowania ludzi, nawet z wciąż dokuczającym drżeniem ramienia, Foggy był gotów tonąć we wszystkich sztucznych cyckach i potraktowanych photoshopem mięśniach brzucha, jakie uda im się jeszcze znaleźć.

Była to jedna z tych myśli, o których Matt nie mógł się nigdy dowiedzieć, bo Foggy też miał jakieś granice wytrzymałości, a poza tym ograniczała ich powierzchnia mieszkania.

Na zewnątrz było gorąco i bezchmurnie. Foggy wyszedł na podniszczony dach, próbując ukryć swój _szczery uśmiech_ pod maską zupełnie sztucznego oburzenia. Matta przed nim nie było, więc natychmiast się odwrócił. Dobrze wiedział, gdzie go znajdzie.

Matt przykucnął na niedużym fragmencie budynku, w którego ścianie znajdowały się drzwi, i szczerzył się do niego, nie zwracając uwagi na wiatr, który targał jego włosy i nanosił na nie nową warstewkę pyłu. Foggy pamiętał wyzutą z emocji, bladą twarz i nieludzki, wściekły ryk, i ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że patrzy na tę samą osobę.

– Zejdź na dół. – Brzmiało to tak, jakby próbował namówić kota do zejścia z drzewa. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie śmieci i resztkowe żarcie, które Matt znosił dla niego do mieszkania, porównanie nie było dalekie od rzeczywistości. – Matko, ale z ciebie dupek.

– Hm. Serce ci wali.

– Bo boję się, że spadniesz z dachu i roztrzaskasz sobie łeb.

– Kłamca.

Foggy zmrużył oczy, co było jedną z najbardziej bezużytecznych rzeczy, jakie można było zrobić w kontaktach z Mattem. Ale i tak to zrobił.

– Jeszcze nie, stary. Przecież ci mówiłem. Jutro, dobrze?

– Za dwie godziny?

– Jutro.

– Cztery godziny.

– _Jut-ro_ – powtórzył, podkreślając każdą sylabę, jakby Matt był pieprzonym pięciolatkiem.

Czasem naprawdę wszystko na to wskazywało.

– Trzy godziny.

– Trzy go... Co? To nie jest _debata sądowa_ , wariacie! A poza tym negocjacje wyglądają trochę inaczej.

Matt wstał, a jego cień padł prosto na twarz Foggy'ego. Jego zniszczona koszulka powiewała na wietrze. Foggy wiedział, że potrzebują nowej jeszcze przed incydentem z nożem, ale przy odrobinie szczęścia uda im się namierzyć w mieszkaniu jeszcze jakąś, o której zapomniał. Na koszulce był nadruk z koniem. Czasem Foggy zastanawiał się, do kogo należały te wszystkie ciuchy, zanim wykopali je z zawalonych budynków, zakopanych w gruzie samochodów albo przewróconych koszy na śmieci. W każdym razie koszulka była na Matta tak bardzo za duża, że włożył ręce do kieszeni spodni, żeby wiatr nie podwiał mu jej idiotycznie do góry.

– No chodź, Matt. Dam ci coś do żarcia.

– Nie chcę jeść.

– No cóż, mówi się trudno. Nie jadłeś od wczoraj.

– Nie byłem głodny.

– No pewnie, przecież nigdy nie jesteś. A potem dociekasz, czemu znowu zrobiłeś sobie krzywdę i jesteś uziemiony tutaj przez kolejne dwa dni. Widzisz zależność?

– Przecież ja nic nie widzę.

Foggy westchnął w kierunku małej, smużkowatej chmurki, która przemknęła ponad ich głowami. W chwilach takich jak ta żałował, że nie jest religijny. Przynajmniej mógłby powiedzieć, co myśli, komuś, kto nie odpyskuje.

– Złaź z tego cholernego dachu, idioto.

Matt przekrzywił głowę. Podczas ich rozmowy – negocjacji, mniejsza o to, i tak był w tym beznadziejny – jego rozradowany uśmiech powoli przygasł i przyjął delikatniejszą, bardziej dyskretną formę, i całkiem zniknął, kiedy dotarł do nich jakiś silniejszy podmuch wiatru. Matt zaczął się wiercić niespokojnie, wodzić oczami tam i z powrotem. Znów przekrzywił głowę, nasłuchując.

No pięknie, znowu ta mina. _Murdock na tropie!_ Żegnajcie, plany Foggy'ego. A tak się już nastawił na obiad.

– Co to jest, Matt? Co słyszysz?

W odpowiedzi Matt wydał z siebie ciche, nieokreślone mruknięcie i obrócił się w stronę miasta. Znów przykucnął – całe szczęście, bo przez ten wiatr wyglądał jakoś tak niestabilnie – i wciąż szukał. Foggy nawet nie próbował pytać jeszcze raz, co to takiego, w pełni świadomy, że dostanie swoją odpowiedź, jak tylko Matt coś wywęszy. _Heh_.

– Idę po strzelbę – powiedział Foggy, a kiedy Matt nie zaprotestował, wrócił do mieszkania i zabrał ją z jej wyznaczonego miejsca między oknami. Wszędzie był ten cholerny papier. Wyglądało to, jak melina śmieciarza. Wiatr wydał mu się jakiś mocniejszy, kiedy wrócił na zewnątrz. – O w mordę. Jest źle?

Matt wcisnął się do najbardziej odległego rogu dachu, nasłuchując i oddychając głęboko. Zupełnie jakby nie wiedział, czego właściwie szuka. Wrażenie było bardzo dziwne, bo Matt był ludzką wersją Internetu – potrafił znaleźć _wszystko_. I _wszystko_ pamiętał.

Foggy podszedł do niego na tyle cicho, żeby – miał nadzieję – nie przeszkadzać w tym postapokaliptycznym googlowaniu, ale dostatecznie głośno, żeby – znów, miał nadzieję – Matt wyczuł jego obecność nawet z wyłączonym bezpiecznym przeglądaniem. Cholera, brakowało mu Internetu.

Przykucnął obok Matta i zaczął obserwować ruiny poniżej, próbując zobaczyć to, czego jego przyjaciel nie był w stanie usłyszeć ani wywęszyć. (Wiedział, że to nie możliwe. Ale chciał się od czasu do czasu poczuć użytecznym.)

– Obcy – Matt wymamrotał jak w półśnie. – Trzy przecznice stąd, jest ranny. – Odwrócił się w stronę Foggy'ego. Dzieliło ich ledwie kilkanaście centymetrów. – Wydaje mi się, że nie jest w stanie zawołać po pomoc.

– Co by tu robił za dnia?

Głupi kosmita. Wystawił się do odstrzału. Z ręki Foggy'ego w dodatku. Nasłuchiwał, obserwując oddaloną może o pięć centymetrów twarz Matta, przypatrując się rozbieganym oczom przyjaciela, kiedy się skupiał, analizował, dostosowywał.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Nie mówię po kosmiciemu.

– Wiedziałem, że powinienem był pójść na to zamiast na pendżabski.

– Gdybyś tylko umiał przewidywać, tak jak ja – mruknął Matt.

Wyglądał i brzmiał, jakby jedną nogą był już w krainie snów, a jednak potrafił skupić uwagę na dwóch rzeczach jednocześnie. To było po prostu nieuczciwe.

– Przynajmniej nie _widzę_ tak jak ty.

Matt parsknął śmiechem.

Foggy wyszczerzył się radośnie.

– Zejdź tam ze mną – wymamrotał Matt.

Wciąż bał się zostać sam. Nigdy by tego na głos nie powiedział, ale Foggy słyszał to w jego głosie. Drgawki wybiły go z rytmu.

– Nie ma mowy. Nie zbliżę się do tego ufoka – starał się utrzymać swój głos na poziomie zaledwie kilka decybeli wyższym niż zupełna cisza. Zmniejszał w ten sposób prawdopodobieństwo, że obcy go usłyszy. Albo Matt się zdekoncentruje. – Nawet za dnia. Jestem delikatny.

– Nie umiem wycelować z broni, Foggy.

– Daj sobie spokój, Matt. Kiedy ostatnio wyszliśmy razem, rozwaliłeś facetowi makówkę jak... no, jak prawdziwą makówkę. A wcześniej był ten numer z, no wiesz, _odpryskami metalu_. Będę tylko ciężarem, stary. Nie umiem zrobić salta na maszcie od flagi. Nie tak jak ty.

– Nigdy czegoś takiego nie zrobiłem.

– Nie kłam.

– Może raz.

– _W zeszłym tygodniu_. Zrobiłeś to _w zeszłym tygodniu_. Wyglądałeś jak akrobata z _Cirque du Soleil_.

Matt przechylił się odrobinę w jego stronę i zmarszczył brwi, ale wciąż nasłuchiwał, co się dzieje na ulicy. To dopiero był talent.

– Serio? Myślisz, że by mnie zatrudnili?

– Nie z twoją etyką pracy.

– Zejdź tam ze mną – powtórzył Matt. Pachniał jak papier gazetowy.

– Moja odpowiedź się nie zmieni. Jak chcesz, to idź i daj się pochlastać. Ja nie jestem ninja. – Wychylił się i omiótł wzrokiem puste ulice, oceniając ilość wolnej przestrzeni. – Myślisz, że będziesz mógł go tu ściągnąć, jak ostatnim razem?

Matt wzruszył ramionami.

– Pewnie tak.

– Jeżeli dasz radę przygnać go na ulicę, załatwię go z góry.

– Na pewno chcesz, żebym poszedł sam?

– Pewnie, że nie. Ale jak go teraz nie załatwimy, to zaatakuje nas po zmroku. A w nocy nie będę ryzykował konfrontacji z obcym. Ty też nie.

Matt prychnął. Jego oddech poruszył włosami Foggy'ego.

– Nigdy nie dasz temu spokoju, co?

– Widziałem twoje _wnętrzności_ , Matt. Jak niby mam dać temu spokój?

– To tylko części ciała.

– Tak, twoje części ciała! Których potrzebujesz! Bo inaczej umrzesz! – O mały włos nie podniósł głosu, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał impuls. – Zdecyduj się Murdock. Zanim ten obcy nas usłyszy i postanowi zostać na noc.

– Wciąż się nie rusza. – Matt wyprostował się ostrożnie. – To do nich niepodobne, żeby pojawiać się Hell's Kitchen. Mogę iść? Będę ostrożny.

Och, Matt prosił o pozwolenie. Naprawdę _był_ nieźle wstrząśnięty. Foggy zamrugał.

– Możesz przez cały czas zostać w zasięgu mojego wzroku? Jak cię dorwie w jakiejś uliczce, nie będę mógł nic zrobić.

Zastukał knykciami o kolbę karabinu.

– Nie będę się oddalał, mamo. Obiecuję – powiedział cicho. – Masz swój gwizdek?

– W kieszeni.

– Dobrze. Użyj go, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował.

Jakby to był telefon. Jakby nie mieli zaraz zacząć grać w chowanego z kosmitą. Foggy wiedział, że Matt na pewno słyszał wciąż przyspieszające uderzenia jego serca, a Matt, niech go cholera, zignorował ten fakt. Poklepał Foggy'ego po ramieniu i po prostu zeskoczył z dachu wprost na ulicę. Co za dupek.

Nie skoczyłby, gdyby nie miał żadnego zabezpieczenia i Foggy zobaczył je zanim jeszcze zrozumiał, że w ogóle istnieje: Matt przeskakiwał z jednego łukowatego okna apartamentowca do drugiego, jakby odtwarzał jakąś szaloną, pionową wersję Froggera*. Łatwiejszą, bo nie musiał omijać żadnych samochodów – i, jasna cholera, tylko Matt mógł sprawić, żeby coś takiego wyglądało _łatwo_.

Foggy przygotował swoje stanowisko, obserwując jak jego przyjaciel zeskakuje na ulicę i wchodzi pomiędzy zrujnowane budynki. Ponad słupami nośnymi, które wyrastały z gruzów jak zbielałe kości na pustyni, pod spalonymi resztkami samochodów, poprzez resztki ceglanych ścian. Poruszał się jak cień. Co to była za piosenka? _Poetry in Motion_ **? Właśnie utkwiła Foggy'emu w głowie. Dzięki, Matt.

Ale Matt dotrzymał obietnicy i pozostał w polo widzenia Foggy'ego. Jakim cudem mu się to udało, Foggy nie miał pojęcia. Matt potrafił naprawdę dużo dzięki swoim wyostrzonym zmysłom, ale mimo wszystko jednak był ślepy. Foggy postanowił, że później go o to zapyta. (Nigdy go o to nie zapytał.)

Westchnął, mrucząc pod nosem refren, i pochylił się, żeby spojrzeć przez celownik, unieruchamiając karabin jedną ręką, a drugą dostosowując obraz. Widział wyraźnie ulice poniżej. Odbezpieczył broń. Jak zawsze, kiedy to robił, celował gdzieś w okolicy Matta, w myślach formułował prośbę: _Proszę, obym nie zastrzelił tego durnia_. Na wszelki wypadek nie położył palca na spuście.

Matt zbliżał się do celu. Foggy mógł to ocenić na podstawie faktu, że zwolnił i zaczął się poruszać jakby w półprzysiadzie, ukrywając się za węgłami budynków i tuląc się do rozsypujących się murów. Skierował celownik na swojego przyjaciela, a potem zaczął przeskakiwać między różnymi punktami w okolicy jego stóp. Nie podobało mu się oglądanie Matta z takiej perspektywy.

Przeniósł wzrok ponad strzelbę i zaczął obserwować ulicę z użyciem swoich zwykłych ludzkich oczu – lepszych niż te Matta, w każdym razie – żeby lepiej oswoić się z terenem. Obcy mógł być w tej starej stacji benzynowej. A w każdym razie to mogła być kiedyś stacja benzynowa. Nie do końca już pamiętał, jak to wszystko wyglądało przed końcem świata.

Matt przylgnął do lekko przekrzywionej ściany, wciąż pokrytej wyblakłymi plakatami informującymi o wyprzedaży, i wskazał kciukiem za siebie, nie poruszając głową. Ufał, że Foggy zobaczy i zrozumie. _Jest za mną_ , to właśnie mówił ten znak. Obcy był za ścianą. Matt jeszcze nie został zaatakowany, więc skubaniec musiał naprawdę nieźle oberwać. Jego przyjaciel zamarł w półprzysiadzie i przekrzywił głowę, nasłuchując, nasłuchując, nasłuchując. A Foggy obserwował, obserwował, obserwował. I w końcu, pewnie po jakimś tygodniu, Matt wkroczył do akcji.

Zerwał się i przeskoczył za ścianę, jakby jej tam w ogóle nie było, i, _niech go ciężka cholera_ , zniknął z pola widzenia Foggy'ego.

– Ja cię chyba zabiję – warknął Foggy, starając się wyciągnąć z kieszeni gwizdek i dać Mattowi znać, że właśnie zrobił coś źle, albo – w najgorszym razie – _żeby natychmiast wracał do mieszkania, bo totalnie ma teraz szlaban_.

Foggy nie zdążył tego zrobić, bo natychmiast rozległ się ten dziwny dźwięk gdzieś między wyładowaniem elektrycznym i trzęsieniem ziemi, i Matt znów pojawił się ponad ścianą, przeskakując ją z zawrotną prędkością. Tuż za nim ukazało się obłe, szare cielsko kosmity, który _wcale nie wyglądał na rannego_.

– Jasna cholera – warknął Foggy, przyciskając kolbę karabinu do ramienia i przygryzając język spróbował wycelować w kosmitę – miał za mało nóg i zdecydowanie zbyt długą szyję – zamiast w Matta. – Za szybko zasuwa, durniu. Musisz go jakoś zatrzymać – zawołał, niepewny, czy w ogóle zostanie usłyszany.

Matt zwolnił prawie natychmiast i Foggy był pewien, że idiota szczerzy się do niego albo mu salutuje, albo jeszcze coś innego, kiedy zrobił nagły zwrot i wskoczył na przewrócony autobus, który do połowy utknął w drugim autobusie.

Wysoki, przypominający klikanie dźwięk przeciął ciszę jak niewiarygodnie przyspieszona wiadomość nadana alfabetem Morse'a, kiedy obcy obrócił się jak błyszcząca kula rtęci i podążył za Mattem. Zatrute słońce odbijało się od jego grzbietu, barwiąc jego pancerz, łuski czy _co to do cholery jest_ szaro, srebrzyście i zielono, jak opalizujące skrzydełka owada. Foggy wziął na muszkę jego grzbiet (to w ogóle był grzbiet, czy może jakiś organ, o którym nawet na Ziemi nie wiedzieli?) i strzelił, natychmiast potem przeładowując broń. Szybkie, przypominające perkusję kliknięcia zeszły o parę tonów niżej, potem znów się podniosły i znów opadły, kiedy obcy obrócił swoje dziwnie zbudowane cielsko. Mówił w swoim dziwnym języku. Cóż, krzyczał. Najwyraźniej na Foggy'ego.

– Mów po angielsku – burknął, ponownie celując i oddając strzał.

Trafił ufoka gdzieś w okolicę tyłka albo może serca i obcy zawył, jakby ktoś uderzał o siebie dwoma kawałkami metalu, znów coś zaklikał i zaczął pędzić w stronę mieszkania.

Nie. Matt był tuż za nim. W ręku trzymał zakrzywiony kawałek metalu, który pewnie znalazł w autobusie. Rzucił nim z niesamowitą precyzją i trafił ufoka prosto w tył głowy. Albo w tyłek. Kto to mógł wiedzieć?

– O nie! I co teraz zrobisz? – Foggy praktycznie zaśpiewał, przygotowując się do kolejnego strzału, w duchu dziękując Mattowi, który wycofał się z linii ognia i schronił się na betoniarce.

Ten strzał zwalił obcego z nóg – czy co on tam miał – i wycie zaczęło się od nowa. Brzmiało już mniej jak metal, a bardziej jak tuzin zarzynanych świń. Cholera, brakowało mu bekonu.

Matt znów się pojawił, tym razem z czymś innym – co to niby było, kawałek szkła? – czym rzucił w kosmitę, odwracając jego uwagę. Przypominało to grę w badmintona z wielką, głośną i wkurzoną lotką.

Często to robili. Oczywiście w dzień. W nocy starali się być możliwie jak najciszej, żeby nic ich nie znalazło. Nawet Pan Nie Twój Dupek Ninja nie byłby w stanie dać rady kosmicie w nocy. Utracona część zdrowych zmysłów Foggy'ego i dwanaście długich godzin spędzonych na wkładaniu wnętrzności Matta na miejsce mogły to potwierdzić.

Strzelba uderzyła go w ramię, kiedy znowu nacisnął cyngiel. Zostały mu już tylko dwie serie, a drugi magazynek leżał w mieszkaniu, ale była szansa, że mu się jednak uda. Widział śluzowatą, śliską substancję wyciekającą na ziemię z dziury w _czymś tam_ ufoka, kiedy ten w ogłupieniu wierzgnął z powrotem w stronę Matta.

Matt był przygotowany, w dłoni ściskał kawałek pręta zbrojeniowego. Obcy rzucił się na niego, ale Matt uskoczył zwinnie, dostosowując się do nierównego terenu – gdyby Foggy czegoś takiego spróbował, leżałby plackiem na ziemi w ciągu dwóch sekund – i zaczął ściągać ufoka w swoją stronę, bliżej pewnej śmierci. Robił to już niepierwszy raz.

Foggy obserwował przez celownik, nie trzymając palca na spuście. Nie ryzykował w ten sposób, jeżeli jego przyjaciel był na linii strzału. Na jego twarzy pojawił się przepełniony dumą uśmiech, kiedy zobaczył, jak Matt odsunął się jeszcze kawałek do tyłu, uniknął potrącenia przez wielkie cielsko i wbił pręt prosto w łeb ufoka. _Na pewno_ w głowę. Foggy wiedział, bo obcy natychmiast zesztywniał i upadł na ulicę, wznosząc swoją ogromną masą kłęby kurzu.

Kiedy pył wreszcie opadł, zobaczył Matta stojącego przy truchle, nasłuchującego z przechyloną na bok głową, żeby upewnić się, że obcy na pewno jest martwy. Po jakiejś minucie wzruszył ramionami i skierował się z powrotem w stronę mieszkania.

***

– Nieźle – powiedział Foggy, kiedy Matt wgramolił się na dach. – Wydaje mi się, że tak szybko jeszcze nigdy obcego nie załatwiliśmy. To chyba jakiś nowy rekord świata.

Matt uśmiechnął się, opierając ręce na kolanach, żeby złapać oddech. Był cały uwalany pyłem.

– Był ranny. To dało nam przewagę, Fog.

Przetarł twarz i rozmazał pył po pokrytej potem skórze, przez co zaczął wyglądać dziesięć razy gorzej.

– Wody?

– Poproszę.

Foggy podał mu butelkę po orzeszkach ziemnych. Była w niej ich najgorsza woda. Pachniała wybielaczem i metalem. Matt i tak wypił połowę, a potem zaczął delikatnie kołysać butelką, żeby ocenić, ile jeszcze płynu w niej zostało.

– To ostatnia, którą mamy?

– Tak.

– Hm. – Cień odrobinę przemądrzałego uśmieszku pojawił się na twarzy Matta. – Czyli jednak będę musiał znaleźć wybielacz.

– Wody potrzebujemy bardziej.

– Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że jest już tak mało?

Foggy skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– Bo jakby dochodziłeś do siebie po ataku.

Matt oddał mu butelkę.

– Jak długo tym razem? Ciężko mi... no wiesz. – Nawet on miał czasem problemy z powiedzeniem tego na głos. – Nie pamiętam.

Dziury w pamięci pewnie go przerażały. Foggy bał się ich jak jasna cholera.

– Cztery dni.

– Szlag. – Wyprostował się, rozmasowując sobie kark i spojrzał w niebo, które oślepiłoby kogokolwiek innego. – Z reguły to nie trwa tak długo.

– Z reguły nie.

Matt znowu zacisnął pięść. Ręka nadal się telepała. Wydał z siebie ciche mruknięcie, potrząsnął ręką, jakby go bolała, a potem wcisnął obie dłonie do kieszeni spodni i odmaszerował w kierunku wejścia do mieszkania.

– Więc... wybielacz i woda?

– Rakietnica – dodał Foggy, idąc za nim. W środku było trochę chłodniej. Cieszył się, że nie będzie już musiał siedzieć na słońcu. – Może latarka. Do tych baterii.

Myślał, czy może nie poszukać radia, ale i tak wiedział, co usłyszy: szum. Szum i bezsensowne brzęczenie.

– Co się stało z poprzednią latarką?

– Była w twoim plecaku.

Matt skrzywił się.

– Co ona tam robiła?

– Włożyłem ją tam przez pomyłkę. Miała trafić do mojej torby.

– Mhm. Zobaczę, co da się zrobić. – Tłumaczenie: Znajdzie latarkę. Zniesie do mieszkania wszystko, o co Foggy poprosi, będzie szukał tak długo, aż mu ręce odpadną ze zmęczenia. Bo to właśnie robił. Za dużo. – Czas?

– Eee, jakieś cztery godziny.

– Wrócę wcześniej.

Matt łyknął jeszcze trochę wody i wszedł po schodach na górę. Foggy zabrał się za sprzątanie papierowych kulek.

Co za dupek.

***

– Mam coś dla ciebie.

– Lepiej, żeby to była butelka wody. Strasznie chce mi się pić.

Matt zszedł po schodach z dwiema reklamówkami zarzuconymi na ramię i torbą podróżną pod pachą. Był z siebie niesamowicie dumny.

Foggy wziął od niego torby.

– Cholera, ciężkie to.

– Woda jest ciężka. Litr waży...

– Kilogram. Wiem, wiem. Zawsze na to narzekasz.

Matt nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Ostrożnie położył torbę podróżną na podłodze.

– Mam tu jakieś piętnaście litrów.

– Skąd ją wziąłeś?

– A skąd zawsze biorę wodę?

Foggy zrobił skwaszoną minę.

– Żałuję, że wiem.

Odpowiedź: rezerwuary. Z każdej toalety, jaką Matt był w stanie znaleźć w Nowym Jorku. Woda z górnych zbiorników przeważnie była w porządku, o ile oczyścili ją wcześniej wybielaczem. Całe szczęście, że mieli kogoś, kto potrafił wywęszyć złą wodę i powstrzymać ich przed jej wypiciem.

– A wybielacz?

– Tutaj – Matt wyciągnął butelkę z torby i rzucił mu ją.

Foggy jej nie złapał. Matt parsknął śmiechem.

– To ja jestem ślepy.

– Ale to ja nie jestem ninja.

– Znowu do tego wracasz. Mówiłem ci, że nie jestem ninja. – Matt wyciągnął coś jeszcze. Latarkę. Jedną z tych dużych, czarnych, których używali policjanci. – Nie wiem, jakie baterie do niej pasują.

Foggy nie mógł się napatrzeć na ten jego uśmiech. Dla Matta to było jak Gwiazdka. _Uwielbiał_ przynosić Foggy'emu rzeczy. _Przydawać się_.

Cholera, przydawał się bardziej niż Foggy i nawet o tym nie wiedział.

– Co to?

– Nie jestem pewien. Pachnie cukrem.

Tym razem Foggy złapał rzucony przedmiot.

– Świetnie, czekolada. – Była zamknięta i na pewno zdążyła już się stopić, zgęstnieć i znów stopić ze sto razy w tym upale, i nawet teraz była płynna, ale nie miał zamiaru narzekać. – Nieźle, Matty.

Czasem mówił takie rzeczy tylko po to, żeby jeszcze bardziej zasilić ten uśmiech.

Czasem miał ochotę sam sobie przywalić za tę swoją pazerność.

– I jeszcze rakietnica.

Matt wyciągnął z torby i to. Była czerwona, jak te, które były na łodziach.

– Nie, jest twoja. Weźmiesz ją ze sobą, jak będziesz wychodził następnym razem.

– Dobrze, mamo.

Foggy patrzył, jak Matt wyciąga z torby jeszcze coś – nowy plecak. No dobra, raczej torbę. Taką na laptopa. Dało się w niej trzymać rzeczy i Mattowi najwyraźniej to wystarczyło.

– Sprawiłeś sobie też jakieś nowe noże?

– Tak. Tylko dwa. – Scyzoryk i wielki nóż, który wyglądał, jakby służył do odcinania ludziom ramion. W jakiej restauracji on to w ogóle znalazł? – Lepsze to niż nic. Ten duży to nie jest jakaś replika broni z kreskówki, co nie?

– Och, oczywiście. W dodatku jest jasnoróżowy. Bardzo męski.

Mattowi dowcip nie przypadł do gustu.

– Miejmy nadzieję, że pasuje mi do torby. – Uśmiech na szczęście nie zniknął.

– Ta. Ona jest żarówiasto zielona. Pasuje ci do oczu.

– Są brązowe, co nie? Ostatnio rzadko przeglądam się w lustrze.

– Żałuj. Czasem wyglądasz jak supermodel-pirat.

– Supermodel i _pirat_?

– Pewnie, stary. Masz figurę supermodela i nieogoloną twarz. Jak pirat – Foggy nie przestawał mówić, bo Matt zaczął chichotać. Chciał usłyszeć więcej tego dźwięku. – Założę się, że świetnie byś wyglądał z przepaską na oku. Albo z dwoma. Świetnie do kwadratu.

– Na pewno – Tak, śmiał się! – Dużo groźniej niż w czarnej masce, jak sądzę – powiedział, wskazując na swoją głowę, żeby pokazać, o co dokładnie mu chodzi.

Lewa ręka wciąż mu drżała. Nie zauważył.

– Stary, wyglądałeś w tym jak Zorro.

– Kto?

– To był... hiszpański superbohater? Jeździł konno. Walczył szpadą. Wycinał „Z” na ciałach pokonanych przeciwników. Wiesz, tą szpadą.

– Brzmi ciekawie.

– Film był do chrzanu.

Matt wyciągnął z torby ostatnią rzecz.

– Opowiedz mi o tym później, dobrze?

Podał mu tę swoją zdobycz. Plastikową butelkę z niebieskim korkiem.

– Czy to...?

– _Wydaje_ mi się, że tak.

– Masło orzechowe! – Foggy rzucił wszystko inne, żeby chwycić butelkę oburącz. – Kocham cię, stary! Za to znalezisko opowiem ci każdą historię, o jaką tylko poprosisz.

Uśmiech Matta przeszedł w coś spokojniejszego, ale wciąż pełnego zadowolenia.

– Opowiedz mi jeszcze raz _Gwiezdne Wojny_. Lubię tę historię.

Jedli przez cały pierwszy film – _Nową nadzieję_ , bo jeżeli Foggy mógł ochronić Matta przed czymkolwiek, to była to ta okropna nowa trylogia – potem położyli się na drugi, bez koców, bo chłód nie zdążył jeszcze dotrzeć do rozgrzanego za dnia mieszkania. Matt zasnął przed samą końcówką _Imperium kontratakuje_. Jego ręka drżała na mostku Foggy'ego.

To był całkiem niezły dzień.

***

Foggy obudził się w środku nocy, przerywając sen, który mógł potencjalnie być fantastyczny i w którym potencjalnie mogły być cycki. Cokolwiek faktycznie mu się śniło, wspomnienie uciekło zbyt szybko, by mógł je zachować. Cholera. Znów czuł zalążki bólu pleców, więc przekręcił się na wznak, żeby się rozprostować, ciągnąć jednocześnie Matta ze sobą...

Obok siebie znalazł tylko powietrze. Matta nie było.

Rozbudził się całkowicie jeszcze zanim usiadł i odrzucił na bok koce. Jakim cudem mógł przegapić koszmar, skoro Matt miał je codziennie? Cholera, był skończonym idiotą.

W mieszkaniu było ciemno, ale księżyc wciąż świecił, więc mógł przynajmniej dostrzec ogólną sytuację. Na przykład fakt, jak bardzo było tam pusto.

– Matt?

Cisza.

Nie widział go w pobliżu. Foggy rozejrzał się szybko, sprawdzając kuchnię, parapety, szafę, zniszczoną ścianę tego, co kiedyś było sypialnią, ale Matta nie znalazł. Przetarł twarz dłonią i skierował się ku schodom.

– Matt? – zawołał w kierunku wyjścia na dach, ale nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi. – Stary? Wszystko w porządku?

Wciąż nic.

Poczuł, jak zimno rozchodzi się z żołądka po całym jego ciele. Przeczucie mówiło mu, że coś było _nie tak._ Serce załomotało mu w piersi, kiedy wszedł na górę i zobaczył, że drzwi na dach są uchylone. Nigdy ich tak nie zostawiali. W jego głowie zaczęła wyć syrena alarmowa. _Coś złego się stało. Coś naprawdę bardzo, bardzo złego._

Otworzył drzwi, wyszedł na zewnątrz i zobaczył swojego przyjaciela stojącego w rogu dachu i zwróconemu ku miastu. Światło księżyca otaczało jego postać jak srebrna aura.

– Matty?

Zero reakcji. Poczuł, jak chłód przenika go aż do kości, a włosy na karku i ramionach stają dęba. Matt się nie poruszył, nie przekrzywił nawet głowy, ani nie dał żadnego znaku, że w ogóle słucha. Foggy nigdy nie widział go w takim bezruchu. Gdyby nie drgania lewej ręki, wyglądałby jak fotografia.

 _To naprawdę nie jest nic dobrego, to nie może być nic dobrego_ , próbował ostrzegać jego mózg. Nie zadziałało, bo zaczął iść przez dach, czując się tak, jakby same jego stopy nagle zaczęły ważyć dziesięć kilo więcej. Jego umysł próbował go przekonać, że potrzebna mu jakaś broń, wywołując swędzenie dłoni. Próbował namówić do znalezienia kryjówki, wywołując lekki zawrót głowy. Próbował nakłonić go do ucieczki, sprawiając, że serce biło mu coraz szybciej i szybciej. _Niebezpieczeństwo. Uciekaj. Uciekaj._

Foggy zignorował to wszystko i pokonał ostatnie metry, które dzieliły go od krawędzi dachu.

– Matt – szepnął.

Jego przyjaciel obrócił głowę w jego stronę, szybko i gwałtownie, a chwilę potem ten sam ruch powtórzyła cała reszta jego ciała.

To nie był Matt. _To nie był Matt_.

Zwierzę, które się do niego odwróciło, nie było jego przyjacielem. Niewidzące brązowe oczy nie były tymi samymi, wokół których po każdym głupim żarcie pojawiały się maleńkie zmarszczki. Ramiona nie były tymi samymi, które przynosiły do domu jedzenie i wodę, i opadały, kiedy był zmęczony. Pozbawiona wyrazu twarz nie była tą samą, która uśmiechała się i krzywiła i wciąż się zmieniała na tak wiele szczerych i pełnych uczucia sposobów.

To nie Matt zszedł do niego z krawędzi dachu. Wchodził tam jako zwierzę i jako człowiek, ale teraz zostało już tylko zwierzę.

_(Kopuła Gromu, Matty!)_

Foggy zaczął się cofać. W piersi czuł kujący ból.

– Matt – powiedział niewiele głośniej, niż szeptem. – Matty, to ja. Znasz mnie.

Warknięcie. Załomotało się w piersi Foggy'ego, wbiło pazury w jego umysł, zaczęło obrzydliwy romans z bryłą lodu w jego żołądku i rozprowadziło zimno po całym jego ciele jak chorobę.

– Matt, nie. Proszę, Matty, proszę. To tylko ja.

W odpowiedzi na jego prośby warknięcie zeszło o kilka tonów niżej. Matt zrobił krok naprzód w sposób, który przywodził na myśl drapieżnika. Potem wykonał kolejny, i kolejny, z oczami zwróconymi przed siebie, a Foggy wciąż się cofał, tylko nie dość szybko, potykał się o własne stopy i o słowa, i o tornado alarmów, które wciąż wyły w jego głowie...

Twarz Matta wykrzywiła się – w coś demonicznego, szatańskiego – i zaatakował.

Foggy słyszał, że ktoś krzyczy „Nie! Nie, nie!”, ale to był tylko on sam, w histerii, ale równie dobrze mógłby w ogóle nic nie mówić, bo jego krzyki i tak do nikogo nie docierały. Matt zamachnął się tuż przy jego twarzy, wydając z siebie okropny, okropny dźwięk niepodobny ani do człowieka, ani do zwierzęcia, i był _taki silny_ w tym swoim gniewie, instynkcie, _chorobie_. Jedyne, co Foggy'ego uratowało, to refleks, żeby uderzać najszybciej i najmocniej jak potrafił. Zrobił to. Kiedy jego pięść trafiła w skroń Matta, czuł się, jakby bił samego siebie.

Matt w zasadzie nawet nie drgnął, ale to i tak wystarczyło, żeby Foggy mógł się szybko wycofać z powrotem do mieszkania, na podest. Jego plecy oparły się o poręcz i Matt dopadł go, zanim udało mu się uciec dalej, chwytając go za szyję i warcząc. Dźwięk rozszedł się echem po całym mieszkaniu jak odgłos jakiejś okropnej maszyny. Foggy chwycił Matta za ramiona, krzycząc, żeby przestał, błagając i prosząc, żeby to wszystko nie było prawdą, bo to przecież nie jest jego przyjaciel, _coś ty zrobił z Mattem_ , ale zwierzę nie dawało za wygraną.

Poręcz wbijała mu się w plecy i użył jedynego, w czym górował nad swoim przyjacielem: masy. Chwycił materiał koszulki Matta i zrzucił go z siebie, celując w drzwi, ale trafiając w ścianę. Foggy wciąż się cofał. Matt stanął na nogi w ciągu pół sekundy.

 _Dźgaj w górę_ , powiedział przyciszony głos w jego głowie, znany niemal tak dobrze jak jego własny.

Musiał dostać się do noża, który został na dole, przy posłaniu. Albo do karabinu. Jego ciało zagotowało się od nagłego przypływu adrenaliny, działał na czystym instynkcie samozachowawczym. Musiał przeżyć, a żeby przeżyć musiał zabić zwierzę.

Matt znów zaatakował, zanim zdążył pokonać dwa pierwsze stopnie, i Foggy spróbował zrzucić go z siebie jak poprzednio, ale poślizgnął się i wylądowali w jakiejś chorej plątaninie warczenia i krzyków, i błagań, zatrzymując się w miejscu, w którym schody zaczynały skręcać. Jakimś cudem udało mu się uniknąć bycia ugryzionym, ale Matt niemiłosiernie go drapał; jego paznokcie były wszędzie od materiału koszuli przez ramiona, aż po szyję, którą próbował chwycić swoimi szczupłymi, silnymi rękami, żeby móc go udusić.

Foggy wylądował na plecach, z Mattem ponad sobą, i podniósł jedną nogę, po czym skopał z siebie to zwierzę, posyłając je na drewnianą podłogę. Rozległ się skowyt; na pewno nie dźwięk, który Matt mógłby z siebie wydobyć. Ale zwierzę?

Wstał i zbiegł po kilku ostatnich stopniach, starając się dostać do posłania, ale zanim złapał nóż, Matt przewrócił go twarzą do ziemi silnym ciosem z ramienia. _Boże_ , bolało, jakby potrąciła go ciężarówka, ale nie uderzył się w głowę, nie stracił przytomności, więc musiał się _ruszyć_. Foggy uciekł do tyłu, słysząc, jak Matt warczy i próbuje złapać oddech w ciemności, słyszał echo tych dwóch odgłosów odbijające się od sufitu i widział światło księżyca ślizgające się po jego ramieniu i odbijające się w jego oczach.

_(Mój! Nie twój!)_

– Jezu, Matt, proszę cię, to _ja_ , _znasz mnie_ , proszę...

Matt znów powalił go na ziemię, tym razem ciosem w twarz, i to tak strasznie bolało. Paliło jak słońce i wszystkie gwiazdy, których nie widzieli przez truciznę w powietrzu.

_(Wątpię, czy cokolwiek może mi pomóc...)_

Foggy zaczął się wiercić, sapiąc i starając się uciec, i jego ręka natrafiła na coś twardego. Chwycił to coś i zamachnął się na zwierzę. Ze swojego miejsca na podłodze nie miał dobrego pola manewru, ale to, co chwycił, okazało się latarką, tą ciężką i czarną, i przy jej uderzeniu o głowę Matta rozległ się okropny odgłos. Matt upadł z pełnym zdziwienia chrząknięciem, bezskutecznie szukając rękami oparcia na podłodze.

_(Boję się, Fog. Tak strasznie się boję...)_

Foggy wstał, zanim w ogóle zdążył o tym pomyśleć, starając się możliwie jak najbardziej zwiększyć dystans między sobą i zwierzęciem. Leżący na twardych deskach Matt z trudem łapał oddech, jego sącząca się na podłogę krew była fioletowo-czarna w świetle księżyca. Wył, Foggy nawet nie wiedział, że był w stanie wydać z siebie taki dźwięk; był to odgłos przepełniony bólem, szokiem i niepowstrzymaną furią.

Podbiegł do karabinu i chwycił go. Odbezpieczył. Uniósł go, skierował lufę w stronę swojego przyjaciela.

_(Nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy...)_

Zawahał się.

Matt podniósł się z podłogi w eksplozji ruchów i Foggy odruchowo pociągnął za spust, ale spudłował. I to jeszcze jak spudłował – trafił ścianę przy schodach zamiast gdziekolwiek w pobliżu zwierzęcia i nie miał pojęcia, czy w ogóle w jego kierunku celował. Matt podbiegł do niego z prędkością błyskawicy, jak jakiś anioł śmierci, i wyrwał mu broń z ręki z taką siłą, że Foggy usłyszał, jak coś w jego dłoni się kruszy. Zwierzę odrzuciło broń na bok. Strzelba uderzyła w kuchni o coś, co spadło i rozbiło się na kawałki.

_(Mam coś dla ciebie...)_

Foggy wylądował przy samych oknach i spróbował wmanewrować między nich krzesło, cokolwiek, żeby jakoś zatrzymać ten huragan, który w każdej chwili mógł go porwać. Hulał mu w uszach, w głowie jak dzika, ogłuszająca siła natury.

_(Nie lubię tego krzesła. – Ile ty masz lat? Dwanaście...?)_

Potknął się o coś i znów wylądował na plecach. Zaczął macać po omacku rękami, żeby sprawdzić, co to takiego. Torba Matta, z wodą i nożami...

Matt wspiął się na krzesło, jakby w ogóle go tam nie było, wydając z siebie sapnięcie, które zaraz przerodziło się w warczenie, kiedy skupił uwagę na człowieku na podłodze. To był najstraszniejszy odgłos, jaki z siebie wydał przez całe życie. A wydał ich z siebie całkiem sporo.

Foggy przygarnął do siebie torbę, przeciął sobie skórę na dłoni, próbując w desperacji chwycić jeden z noży...

_(Dźgaj w górę... Dźgaj w górę... Dźgaj w górę...)_

Próbował, naprawdę próbował. Zamiast żuchwy i mózgu trafił w ramię i Matt wzdrygnął się, a potem wytrącił mu nóż z ręki. Matt zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści. _Boże, nie, broń._ Teraz miał broń, miał nóż...

Foggy znów sięgnął do torby. Jego palce natrafiły na zimny plastik.

_(Będę z tobą aż do końca. Przecież wiesz.)_

Wyciągnął z torby rakietnicę i wystrzelił racę prosto w twarz swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Warknięcie przerodziło się w skowyt bólu, nóż upadł na podłogę i Matt zaczął się cofać – _cofał się_ – orząc sobie twarz paznokciami. Był zaskoczony i zdziwiony. Wylądował na czworaka, oddychając świszcząco i drapiąc się w nos... Siarka. Fosfor. Matt nigdy nie lubił tego zapachu.

Raca potoczyła się po podłodze i wylądowała przy posłaniu, rzucając dziwaczne, wykrzywione cienie na ściany. Foggy to zignorował, instynkt kazał mu podejść bliżej, pomóc przyjacielowi i uciszyć ten przepełniony agonią krzyk, wyciągnąć go na prostą po ataku i wyprowadzić go tam, gdzie było jego miejsce, gdzie mógł poczuć promienie słońca.

– Matty...

Zwierzę wzdrygnęło się, wciąż wydając z siebie ten wysoko oscylujący dźwięk. Było zdezorientowane i ranne. Matt jęknął i odsunął się od Foggy'ego, kręcąc głową na wszystkie strony i oddychając ciężko. Na jego policzku, tuż pod prawym okiem, wykwitło oparzenie. Wciąż kręcąc głową, Matt podniósł się z podłogi – jego lewa ręka drżała tak mocno, że była praktycznie bezużyteczna – i puścił się biegiem w kierunku schodów.

– Nie, nie, nie, Matt, nie!

Matt wspiął się po szafie, przeskoczył przez poręcz i wybiegł przez drzwi z życia Foggy'ego. I Foggy zaczął go gonić, oczywiście, że zaczął, ale dach był pusty i ulice też, i Matta nigdzie nie było. Matta _nigdzie nie było_.

_(Zawsze będę do ciebie wracał.)_

A ponieważ życie nienawidziło Foggy'ego, _naprawdę cholernie_ go nienawidziło, raca dokumentnie spaliła mieszkanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Frogger – gra konsolowa z lat 70.
> 
> ** Johnny Tillotson, _Poetry in Motion_ – <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHfOPsGZssU>
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Następny rozdział: gdybym miał łódź


	4. gdybym miał łódź

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Vincent McMorrow _If I had a Boat_

Foggy usiadł na powykrzywianym wraku taksówki i zapatrzył się na kupę pyłu i dymiącego popiołu, która została z jego miejsca zamieszkania. Obok niego leżało w nieładzie wszystko, co udało mu się wynieść na zewnątrz: karabin, sportowa torba ze sprzętem medycznym, w połowie pusta butelka wybielacza, którą przyniósł Matt, torba na laptopa i niepokojąco lekka reklamówka z zapasami jedzenia i wody.

Potarł skórę na karku w miejscu, gdzie świeże zadrapania przecinały się wypukłą siateczką. Matt zadrapał go już wiele razy i nic mu się od tego nie stało, więc pewnie i tym razem nie złapał wirusa. To nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Foggy miał już dosyć. Wszystkiego.

Zabrakło mu już łez, które mógłby wylać i bał się, że jeżeli znów zacznie płakać, po prostu szybciej się odwodni. Nie był pewien, czy to możliwe, czy nie.

Foggy zaczął obracać swój gwizdek w dłoni. Przez cały dzień podnosił go co jakiś czas do ust, ale nigdy w niego nie dmuchnął, za każdym razem tchórząc w ostatnim możliwym momencie. Jasne, mógłby ściągnąć Matta i Matt pewnie by przybiegł, a potem udusiłby Foggy'ego z tym boleśnie stężałym grymasem na twarzy. Nie był pewien, czy chciałby pożegnać się z życiem, mając to przed oczami.

Wstał i powrzucał swoje graty do badziewnej torby na laptopa Matta. Przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię razem z karabinem i sportową torbą, i, odwracając się od tego, co zostało z mieszkania, kopnął kilka zgniecionych w kulki stron gazet.

Zaczął iść.

***

_Mieszkanie numer 6A było świetnym punktem obserwacyjnym dla chaosu, który wylał się z nieba na ulice. Foggy przyglądał się wszystkiemu przez okno, trzęsąc się ze strachu. Wszystko wyglądało jak powtórka tego cyrku z Avengersami, ale ze znacznie większą ilością płomieni. I ciemności. I krzyków._

_I ze znacznie_ mniejszą _ilością samych Avengersów._

_Niedaleko od niego Matt opierał się o ścianę z ramionami przyciśniętymi do cegieł i odchyloną do tyłu głową. Był blady, roztrzęsiony i prawie wcale się nie odzywał; w zasadzie w ogóle nic nie mówił od tej rozmowy telefonicznej, od chwili, w której niebo rozdarło się na pół i ogień zaczął trawić wszystko wokół._

_Foggy'emu udało się zdobyć trochę ponad dziesięć litrów wody i 24 butelki w zgrzewce. Nie zapytał, skąd Matt wiedział, że coś takiego się stanie. Odpowiedź tylko wszystko by pogorszyła. Zamiast tego zadał inne pytanie:_

– _Udało ci się złapać Karen...?_

_Matt wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zacząć rzygać._

– … _Nie – odpowiedział, ledwo dostrzegalnie kręcąc głową._

_Lekko przekrzywił głowę i na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz niewyobrażalnego bólu. Czyżby krwawił? Zranił się jakoś, zanim Foggy się pojawił?_

– _Hej... – położył dłoń na ramieniu Matta. – W porządku, stary?_

– _Nie – odpowiedział Matt, odtrącając rękę Foggy'ego. Zakrył twarz dłońmi i skulił się w sobie. – Nie jest w porządku. Jest bardzo, bardzo nie w porządku._

_Powoli kolana zaczęły się pod nim uginać i w końcu wylądował w pozycji siedzącej, oparty plecami o ścianę._

_Foggy usiadł obok niego, czując, jak bardzo jego serce wali od całego tego gówna na zewnątrz i jak bardzo przyspiesza na widok Matta osuwającego się na podłogę. Obrzucił go ukradkowym spojrzeniem, ale nie zauważył niczego oprócz spazmatycznych wstrząsów._

– _Cholera, stary! Oberwałeś jakoś?_

_Matt zamrugał gwałtownie kilka razy i zaczął kręcić głową, ale na zewnątrz coś krzyknęło piskliwie, umierająca kobieta albo coś znacznie gorszego, więc wzdrygnął się i podniósł rękę, jakby mógł się nią osłonić od tego okropnego odgłosu._

– _To... – wziął głęboki oddech, znów pokręcił głową – płakał, jakim cudem Foggy tego nie zauważył? – i zaczął pocierać oczy dłońmi._

_Coś zaskoczyło w umyśle Foggy'ego._

– _Słyszysz ich, prawda?_

_Matt skrzywił się, odsunął ręce od twarzy. Odpowiedział powoli, kierując niewidzące spojrzenie czerwonych od łez oczu na różne punkty w mieszkaniu i w końcu zatrzymując je na suficie, jak gdyby w modlitwie:_

– … _Tak. Słyszę._

– _Jak wielu?_

– _Wszystkich._

 _Wszystkich. Kosmitów, krzyki, ludzi, płomienie i zniszczenia._ Wszystko.

 _Nikogo nie mógł uratować. Nikomu nie mógł pomóc. Gdyby wyszedł na zewnątrz, byłby martwy jak wszyscy inni – ale i tak czuł, że powinien był spróbować, bo taki już był. Coś zatrzymywało go_ tutaj _, w mieszkaniu._

_Zrozumienie, że to on sam, zajęło Foggy'emu żenująco dużo czasu._

_Bez zbędnych deliberacji wyciągnął ręce i chwycił dłonie Matta, próbując... sam jeszcze nie wiedział, co dokładnie... ale Matt mu się wyrwał, sycząc i zawzięcie kręcąc głową, przyciskając dłonie do uszu, co zresztą ani trochę nie pomagało, bo nie pomagało nigdy, odkąd miał jakieś dziewięć lat._

– _Nie mogę... – wydusił z siebie odgłosy ledwo rozpoznawalne jako słowa. Oddychał z trudem, trząsł się cały, nie mogąc przetworzyć wszystkich tych odgłosów, całego bólu, wszystkich biedaków, którym za nic nie byłby w stanie pomóc. – Fog... Fog... Nie mogę tego słu..._ Kurwa _, nie mogę..._

_Nie wiedząc, co robić, Foggy spanikował. Znów wyciągnął ręce i przyciągnął Matta ku sobie, ściskając go najmocniej jak potrafił. Matt zaparł się, oszalały od nadmiaru bodźców z zewnątrz i uczuć wewnątrz, i nagłej obecności Foggy'ego tuż przy sobie._

– _Nie, nie, Matt, nie ruszaj się, zostań._

– _Nie mogę... Foggy, nie mogę... Musisz..._

– _Spokojnie, spokojnie. Ćśś, ćśś, Matty, ćśś._

_Matt był silny, muskularny, pełen energii – i to wszystko gdzieś wyparowało._

_W ramionach Foggy'ego zrobił się wiotki jak szmaciana lalka i rozpłakał mu się w koszulę tak strasznie, że jego całe ciało trzęsło się z każdym szlochem. Potem zaczął krzyczeć z bólu i strachu, na siebie samego, na świat i wszystkich umierających na zewnątrz ludzi. Jego miasto,_ jego _miasto. Foggy trzymał go i trzymał, i nie puszczał, nie puszczał ani na chwilę, dopóki odgłosy na zewnątrz nie ucichły, a ogień nie zaczął dogasać. Wszystko wokół nich zrobiło się strasznie, strasznie ciche._

 _Słońce wzeszło. Niebo zrobiło się szaro-zielone. Miasto pachniało spalonymi oponami, spalonym plastikiem, spalonym ciałem, spalonym_ wszystkim _. Foggy patrzył na nie przez okno, mimo bólu zdrętwiałych mięśni wciąż siedząc z Mattem w tej samej pozycji. Matt już dawno przestał krzyczeć, teraz tylko pochlipywał słabo. Jego miasto._ Jego miasto _._

_Martwe. Spalone do cna w środku nocy, podczas gdy oni drżeli w ukryciu, tchórze, tchórze. Matt przeklinał wszystko. Siebie, Foggy'ego, miasto, ogień, swojego Boga. Wszystko._

_Jakaś jego część umarła tej nocy, spalona na popiół i rozwiana w ciemność. Jakaś jego część umarła – i nowa urodziła się w jej miejsce. Dopiero pojawienie się choroby sprawiło, że Foggy zrozumiał, czym była._

***

W nocy było zimno.

Foggy wgramolił się do przewróconego SUVa, zamknął za sobą drzwi i zwinął się w kłębek na wytartej tapicerce pokrywającej sufit, przysuwając swoje torby blisko siebie, a karabin jeszcze bliżej. Nie zrobiło mu się od tego ani trochę cieplej. Nie zabrał ze sobą żadnego koca. I tak poszły z dymem jako pierwsze.

Skulił się w sobie, zupełnie sam, i zamknął oczy, ignorując uciążliwe burczenie w brzuchu. Próbował zasnąć, ale mu się nie udało. Rozpraszały go dźwięki z zewnątrz, z ulicy. Ryk gdzieś daleko. Nic nie brzmiało znajomo. Słuchał, bo nie miał nic lepszego do roboty. Zastanawiał się, który z tych dźwięków wydało to, co przyjdzie go zabić.

Raz, tuż przed świtem, coś podeszło bardzo blisko. Poruszało się bezszelestnie, obeszło SUVa dookoła i wskoczyło na niego, a potem rozpłynęło się gdzieś powyżej. Na budynku. Foggy czekał, osłaniając rękami twarz, i nie spojrzał ani razu, żeby sprawdzić, co to mogło być. Kto to mógł być. Chciał, żeby to był Matt i modlił się, żeby jednak nie. Nie chciał go znowu zobaczyć, spoglądać w tej wykrzywionej twarzy i widzieć tylko zwierzęcia.

Foggy wypełzł z SUVa przed południem, długo po wschodzie słońca. Przeciągnął się, czując zmęczenie wżerające się w każdy fragment jego ciała. Karabin wydawał się ważyć pięć kilo więcej. Każdy centymetr jego ciała wydawał się ważyć pięć kilo więcej. Westchnął, potarł twarz dłonią i zaczął iść dalej.

***

_Matt nigdy nie wychodził po zmroku. W każdym razie nie po tym jednym razie._

_Dlatego, że tamtej nocy, tej jedynej, kiedy Matt pozwolił, by jego pewność siebie wzięła górę nad rozsądkiem, Foggy został obudzony z płytkiej drzemki przez słaby gwizd na zewnątrz. Wspiął się po schodach i wyszedł na dach akurat w dobrym momencie, żeby zobaczyć Matta przełażącego – bardzo powoli – ponad krawędzią i opadającego z sił wprost na wyblakłą, pokrzywioną płaszczyznę dachu. Krew była_ wszędzie _._

_Każdy centymetr, który Foggy musiał pokonać, wydawał się kilometrem._

– _Jezu, co ci się_ stało _?!_

_Matt nie mógł mówić. Jego usta były pełne krwi, krew tryskała z jego nozdrzy przy każdym płytkim, drżącym oddechu, a kiedy próbował wykrztusić z siebie słowa, one też były krwią._

_Foggy wziął go na ręce, wniósł do środka. Zapalił ostatnie dwie świece, które im zostały i aż wzdrygnął się na widok tego, co słabe, chybotliwe światło pozwoliło mu zobaczyć. Głębokie rany, jakich jeszcze w życiu nie widział, otoczone czarnymi wianuszkami spalonego ciała, na wpół przyżegane, pokrywały całą klatkę piersiową Matta. Jedna, na jego brzuchu, była bardzo głęboka._ Zbyt _głęboka. Coś jasnego, co nie wyglądało jak mięśnie, próbowało się przez nią wydostać na zewnątrz._

– _Nawet, kurwa, nie próbuj mi tu umierać, ty skończony dupku, nawet o tym nie myśl. Nie wolno ci._

 _Powtarzał to bez przerwy. Przez całą noc. Jedną ręką przykładał sterylną gazę do ran, a drugą stale uciskał tę_ najgorszą _, nie spuszczając wzroku z klatki piersiowej Matta i czekając, aż jego przyjaciel wciągnie do płuc ostatni haust powietrza i wyzionie ducha._

 _Nie zrobił tego._ Wreszcie _ktoś tam na górze zaczął słuchać marudzenia Foggy'ego._

_Jedynym, co go tamtej nocy uratowało, były te pomniejsze rany (pomniejsze, co za chory żart), bo Matt naparzał się z obcym i, kurwa, przegrał, boleśnie przegrał, ale to były dziwne stworzenia z dziwną fizjologią i paliły wszystko, czego dotknęły się ich elektryzująco niebieskie szpony. Bez tego pewnie wykrwawiłby się na śmierć gdzieś po drodze do mieszkania._

_Foggy zużył ostatni kawałek nici chirurgicznej, żeby zaszyć dziurę w brzuchu przyjaciela. Nigdy nie zapomni uczucia towarzyszącego_ wpychaniu jego cholernych wnętrzności z powrotem do jamy brzusznej _rękami obleczonymi w ostatnie sterylne rękawiczki, jakie mieli. Będzie pamiętał do końca życia. Ale zszywanie ściany jamy brzusznej tylko przy świetle dwóch gównianych świeczek było jego największym osiągnięciem w dziedzinie medycyny._

 _Matt obudził się,_ w końcu _, dwa dni później. Ciągnęły się jak cholerne dwa lata. Przewrócił oczami, wziął drżący, płytki oddech i natychmiast zarzygał wszystko czarną, zbitą w grudki krwią i żółcią. Połowa tego wszystkiego wylądowała na kolanach Foggy'ego, które w tym czasie robiły za jego poduszkę. Czarna grudkowata krew, jak fusy z kawy, zwiastowała poprawę, bo była stara, a nie czerwona i świeża. Wydało mu się to makabrycznie zabawne, że jakiekolwiek wymiotowanie krwią mogło uchodzić za dobry znak._

– _Jesteś skończonym dupkiem – powiedział Foggy, ocierając twarz Matta, a Matt uśmiechnął się do niego słabo, a potem złapał się za brzuch pod wpływem wywołanego wymiotami bólu. – Nie ma mowy, żebyś jeszcze kiedyś wyszedł na zewnątrz po zmroku._

_Jego powieki zadrgały._

– _Zwsz jst ciemno – wykrztusił, siląc się na humor, ale zaraz potem wykichał z nosa zaschniętą krew, wydając przy tym obrzydliwy odgłos._

 _Wszystko to,_ oczywiście _, wylądowało na twarzy Foggy'ego._

– _Czemu ja się w ogóle z tobą zadaję?_

– _Przez moje iście promienne usposobienie – wymruczał Matt, wyciągając drżącą rękę ku dłoni, którą Foggy trzymał na jego ramieniu i delikatnie wbijając w nią paznokcie. – Dziękuję._

Spieprzaj z tą swoją szczerością, Matt.

– _Nie dziękuj mi. Po prostu trzymaj się z daleka od tych potworów._

_Matt zamruczał coś niejasno, pochylił głowę i zasnął. Dopiero po tygodniu był w stanie znowu chodzić. Przez cały ten czas Foggy był jego podporą._

***

Szedł na północ. Nie widział już z tamtej strony dymu, ale nie wiedział o żadnym innym miejscu, w którym byli ludzie, więc nie miał innego wyjścia. Jedyną alternatywą była śmierć na ulicy. Spojrzał w kierunku Hudson i natychmiast dopadły go wyrzuty sumienia, bo pomyślał o rzuceniu się do wody. Rzeka wrzała odcinając się czarnym sykiem od nabrzeża i cuchnęła jak cała śmierć świata.

Idąc, Foggy obracał w dłoniach butelkę z wodą i gapił się na pył, w którym brodził. Wszystko go rozpraszało i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, wiedział, jak bardzo nieuwaga jest niebezpieczna, ale – Boże! – po prostu _nic go już nie obchodziło_.

Przeszedł pod starą kładką dla pieszych, a potem przez budynek, z którego zostały tylko dwie ściany otaczające go z dwóch stron jak kanion. Foggy rozważał, czy nie napić się wody, ale ostatecznie zostawił butelkę w spokoju. Musiał oszczędzać. Nie zostało mu wiele, a jego gardło nie było jeszcze tak suche, żeby miał zacząć kasłać. Mógł jeszcze trochę wytrzymać.

Głośne łupnięcie gdzieś za nim przestraszyło go tak bardzo, że aż podskoczył, upuszczając butelkę z wodą na ziemię. Odwrócił się, zdejmując jednocześnie karabin z ramienia. Wydawało mu się, że Matt byłby dumny z tego ruchu.

Budynek był pusty. Nie widział nikogo, cofając się w poszukiwaniu źródła hałasu.

– Halo? – zawołał bez wyrazu, jakby odbierał telefon, który go obudził. – Matt?

Żadnej odpowiedzi. Oczywiście. Matt już nigdy mu nie odpowie.

Foggy odwrócił się i wyszedł z powrotem na słońce. Było palące, chorobliwie zielone i tak obce jak te potwory, które opanowywały miasto po zmroku. Przerzucił sobie karabin przez ramię i szedł dalej.

Gdzieś wysoko ponad nim, w zrujnowanym budynku, rozległ się odgłos, jakby ktoś biegł boso po betonie. Uznał, że na pewno mu się wydaje i szedł dalej. Hudson ciągnęła się obok niego, czarna i cuchnąca śmiercią. Podążał brzegiem, wciąż na północ.

***

_Foggy obudził się obolały i nie bardzo wiedział, co się stało. Nie było ta normalna sytuacja. Spróbował wciągnąć powietrze do płuc, ale oddychało mu się ciężko i boleśnie. Powietrze jakby zawróciło w połowie drogi i wydostało się na zewnątrz jako drżące stęknięcie. Wbrew jego woli coś jeszcze podążyło tą samą drogą, wprost z żołądka, przez przełyk i na ziemię. Płynny ogień w najczystszej postaci, gdyby miał to jakoś opisać._

– _Spokojnie, spokojnie, ćśś, ćśś, wszystko jest w porządku, ćśś – jakiś głos syczał mu prosto do ucha. Podążył wzrokiem za tym głosem i dotarł do ciała, które przyciskało się do jego pleców, drżąc nieznacznie. Silna ręka, umiejscowiona na jego brzuchu, utrzymywała go w zgiętej pozycji, z twarzą skierowaną ku ziemi. – Jeszcze, Fog. Musisz z siebie to wszystko wyrzucić._

 _Nagle dwa silne palce znalazły się w jego gardle i jego żołądek znów zaprotestował, i_ wyleciało z niego jeszcze więcej tego syfu. _Wszystko rozbryzgało się na pokrytej pyłem ziemi. Cuchnęło jak cholera. W ustach czuł smak krwi i kwasu. Jego klatka piersiowa bolała jak diabli._

– _Co_ do _... – spróbował wydusić, ale jedyne, co się z niego wyrwało, to więcej tego czarnego syfu._

_Podtrzymujące go ciało zmieniło pozycję. Ktoś przyłożył ucho do jego pleców._

– _Nie ruszaj się, Foggy, nie ruszaj się._

 _Posłuchał rozkazu. Usłyszał powolny wdech, który kazał mu myśleć, odruchowo, o_ koncentracji _. Nie wiedział, skąd mu się ta myśl wzięła. W zasadzie to w tym momencie nic nie wiedział._

– _Nie, nie, jest tego więcej, Foggy. Tak strasznie mi przykro._

_Te cholerne palce spróbowały znów dostać się do jego gardła, więc instynktownie zaczął się szarpać i wyrywać, ale zaraz ta druga ręka zostawiła w spokoju jego brzuch i zamknęła się wokół jego szczęki jak imadło, i Foggy nie mógł się przeciwstawić._

– _Foggy, przepraszam, strasznie cię przepraszam. Naprawdę nie chcę tego robić... – I palce znowu wylądowały w jego gardle, i znów zaczął wymiotować._

_Plusk. Skąd się tyle tego syfu brało?_

_Odruch wymiotny znów nim wstrząsnął, ale nie miał już czego zwracać. Głowa przy jego plecach, brzęcząca cisza._ Koncentracja _._

– _Dobrze. Dobrze, świetnie. Wydaje mi się, że to już wszystko – i znów ten głos, delikatny i zaniepokojony, tuż przy jego uchu. Ręka ostrożnie masująca jego brzuch. Wyczuwał ostrożnie powstrzymywaną siłę tej dłoni, delikatność. – Oddychaj, Foggy, dobrze? Świetnie ci idzie. Oddychaj._

_Co u licha? Foggy zaczął przeczesywać mózg w poszukiwaniu imienia, twarzy, jakiegokolwiek wspomnienia, ale wszystko było dalekie i niewyraźne, i nie był w stanie poskładać do kupy nawet dwóch sensownych myśli. Poczuł na plecach drugą rękę, która zaczęła zataczać delikatnie okręgi równolegle z pierwszą._

– _Potwornie mnie przestraszyłeś, Foggy. Jesteś bardzo dzielny._

_Nie, nie był. Znał kogoś znacznie odważniejszego od siebie. Kto to był? I kim był ten gość, który do niego mówił?_

_Powoli udało mu się zebrać myśli. Pod nim była pokryta pyłem ziemia, teraz uwalana niepokojącą ilością glutowatej, czarnej wody. Wyglądała jak woda z rzeki, z Hudson...._

_Rzeka. Most. Krzyk. Jeden niewłaściwy krok. Czerń._

_Było jeszcze coś, ale nie potrafił rozróżnić, czy to sen, czy wspomnienie. Głos, drżący i przerażony. Usta przy jego ustach, oddychające za niego, ręce na jego klatce piersiowej, uciskające rytmicznie, palce w jego gardle i knykcie wbijające mu się w brzuch. Ciche, pełne desperacji łkanie._

– _Matt? – spytał pokruszonym w drobiazgi głosem._

– _Tak. – Właściciel głosu przycisnął się bliżej do jego pleców. Foggy poczuł lekki wstrząs, pełen ulgi śmiech. Głos był cichy, spięty. – Jezu, mało nie umarłem ze strachu._

_Foggy mógł w to uwierzyć. Matt brzmiał, jakby przed chwilą ktoś go podduszał._

– _Co się stało?_

– _Spadłeś z mostu._

_Foggy jęknął i odepchnął od siebie rękę Matta, próbując usiąść. Matt ukrył twarz w dłoniach i wydał z siebie dźwięk gdzieś między sykiem i westchnieniem, a potem usiadł przy nim, obrzucając go długim, niewidzącym spojrzeniem – dostrajając się przy użyciu uszu, a nie oczu. Czarny syf pokrywał go od stóp do głów. Był wszędzie – na jego skórze, na ubraniach. Foggy zorientował się, że wygląda dokładnie tak samo, a wielka kałuża tego samego syfu zdążyła się uformować wokół niego na ziemi._

– _Co do cholery?_

– _Tonąłeś, Fog. Utonąłeś. Byłeś martwy._

– _Co do_ cholery _?_

– _Ja, eh, przeprowadziłem RKO*. Połknąłeś strasznie dużo tego syfu z rzeki. – Matt przeczesywał włosy palcami. Strasznie mu już te kudły urosły, zaczęły się zwijać na karku. Ewidentnie próbował zetrzeć wodę rzeczną z twarzy, ale mu nie wyszło. Ze świstem wypuścił powietrze z płuc, z oczami utkwionymi w ziemię i zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Foggy, słyszałem, jak twoje serce przestało bić._

 _Cóż,_ teraz _zdecydowanie biło, więc Matt musiał zrobić_ coś _dobrze. Czyli w zasadzie jak zwykle. Matt zawsze wiedział, co trzeba robić._

– … _Co do cholery? – Foggy wykrztusił po raz trzeci, kompletnie niezdolny do wymyślenia innego komentarza, i ukrył twarz w dłoniach._

_Był zmęczony._

– _Tak, całkiem nieźle to podsumowałeś: co do cholery – powiedział Matt, przekleństwo wypowiedziane jego głosem brzmiało dziwnie. Stęknął cicho i podniósł się z ziemi, trzęsąc się na całym ciele. – Musimy stąd spadać. Możesz wstać, Fog?_

_Foggy nie wiedział, czy może wstać. Ale i tak wyciągnął rękę, a Matt złapał go za ramię i podniósł go bez trudu, zarzucając sobie ramię Foggy'ego na szyję, żeby go podeprzeć. Mięśnie jego ramion były napięte, twarde jak stal pod warstwą zniszczonych ubrań, ale przeprowadził swojego przyjaciela bez nawet słowa marudzenia._

– _Jestem trochę rozkojarzony, więc będziesz musiał pilnować, żebyśmy nie wpadli do żadnej otwartej studzienki kanalizacyjnej, dobrze?_

– _Żadnych studzienek – powtórzył Foggy, czując, że głowa zaraz opadnie mu na ramię. – Żadnych studzienek i zdecydowanie żadnych cholernych rzek._

_Nie mógł zobaczyć uśmiechu Matta, ale i tak go wyczuł._

– _Tak trzymać. Idziemy._

***

Foggy zatrzymał się na odpoczynek w cieniu pokrzywionego, czarnego drzewa, tuż przy brzegu Hudson, i zajął się obskubywaniem etykiety z butelki po orzeszkach ziemnych. Cieszył się, że poświęcił chwilę na oczyszczenie wody zanim położyli się spać, zanim Matt obudził się w środku nocy i spróbował go zabić.

Wciąż czuł palce wokół swojej krtani. Wciąż czuł ten gorący oddech, zmianę w powietrzu, kiedy zęby kłapnęły tuż przy jego twarzy. Wciąż słyszał jakby mechaniczny ryk. Wszystko było tak klarowne, jakby wydarzyło się zaledwie przed kilkoma minutami.

Zaburczało mu w brzuchu, jakby zjadł coś zepsutego, ale przecież w ogóle niczego nie jadł. Foggy odłożył butelkę na leżące obok kamienie i pochylił się do tyłu, opierając się na wyprostowanych ramionach, żeby popatrzeć na niebo. Było bezchmurne. Prawie zawsze takie było. Wsunął rękę do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął wąski, srebrny gwizdek. Zaczął obracać nim w palcach, a potem położył się na ziemi i wbił wzrok w wypalone gałęzie drzewa powyżej, odcinające się czarną pajęczyną na szaro-zielonym tle.

– Jestem zmęczony – wybełkotał, jakby ktoś mógł go usłyszeć. Nikt nie mógł. Był zupełnie sam. – Nie wiem, czy w ogóle chcę jeszcze żyć.

Drzewo zaszeleściło poruszone nagłym podmuchem wiatru.

Foggy powiódł paznokciem po powierzchni gwizdka. Włożył go do ust, ale nie zagwizdał. Podkładając sobie ręce pod głowę, położył się z powrotem. Zastanawiał się, jak długo zajęłoby mu zwrócenie na siebie uwagi Matta, gdyby faktycznie teraz spróbował. Zastanawiał się, gdzie w ogóle Matt się podział. Jadł coś? A może był ranny? Gdzie spał w nocy, jeżeli w ogóle spał? Jego rytm dobowy był dostosowany do Foggy'ego. Czy sam zorientuje się, że sen jest mu potrzebny?

Wypuścił powietrze przez nos, żeby uniknąć dmuchnięcia w gwizdek. Nie było sensu się martwić. Matt już nie wróci. Foggy mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, ze nigdy się na niego nie natknie, bo wiedział, że zawahałby się tuż przed strzałem, jak ostatnio. Nie byłby w stanie do niego strzelić.

Foggy wstał, powstrzymując jęk bólu, który o mało mu się nie wyrwał. Wyjął gwizdek z ust i znów zaczął obracać go w palcach, obserwując zielone i pomarańczowe promienie skażonego słońca, odbijające się od błyszczącej powierzchni.

Wrzucił gwizdek do rzeki i zaczął iść dalej.

***

_W życiu nie widział niczego bardziej przerażającego, a przecież był świadkiem dwóch inwazji obcych, lejącego się z nieba deszczu ognia i zagłady całego miasta, które padło czarne, spalone i martwe._

_Matt stał, dysząc ciężko, jakieś cztery metry od wylotu bocznej uliczki; pochylał się nad powykręcanym, martwym ciałem, nad ciałem, które_ sam _pozbawił życia. Gniew wykrzywiał nienaturalnie jego pobladłą twarz, oczy skupiały się w jednym punkcie, zęby lśniły w słońcu przy każdym ciężkim oddechu. Jego włosy falowały na wietrze i zwijały się wokół twarzy, chwytając ten niezwykły pomarańczowy ton, przez który wyglądały jak skamieniały ogień._

_Foggy nie ruszył się z miejsca, kurczowo ściskając karabin i w panice rozważając czterdzieści różnych kierunków, w których mógłby się udać, żeby oddalić się od przyjaciela. Zamiast wybrać jeden z nich, nie zrobił absolutnie nic, pozostał w bezruchu, jakby znajdował się w zasięgu wzroku zwierzęcia gotowego skoczyć na niego przy najmniejszym ruchu. Może faktycznie tak było._

_Ugryzienie nastąpiło przed dwoma tygodniami i chociaż rana się zagoiła, choroba pozostała. Foggy prawie znalazł w sobie dość odwagi, by wierzyć, że może Mattowi się upiekło, że choroba nie dosięgła go przez tą ranę, ale jednak się mylił. Dobry Boże, tak bardzo się mylił._

– … _Matt – wysyczał w końcu i mężczyzna przed nim przekrzywił głowę, nasłuchując._

_Wyglądał jak dzikie zwierzę. Wściekły pies. Zagoniony w kozi róg, przerażony, wściekły._

_Foggy oblizał wargi, czując smak pyłu i popiołu, i zrobił krok naprzód._

_Matt warknął,_ warknął _, nie tak, jak zazwyczaj, nisko i strasznie, ale wciąż_ po ludzku _. To był jakiś zupełnie inny odgłos, zrodzony gdzieś w głębi jego klatki piersiowej, ostrzeżenie i groźba. Brzmiał głęboko, jak jakaś straszna maszyna._

– _Ćśś, ćśś, to tylko ja – odpowiedział odruchowo, jakby Matt faktycznie_ był _cholernym psem. – Matt, to ja. Foggy. Nie pamiętasz, kim jestem? – Zacisnął ręce na karabinie. Serce podeszło mu tak wysoko do gardła, jakby chciało sobie urządzić imprezę z migdałkami. Nie słyszał żadnej odpowiedzi. –_ Matty _._

 _Wtedy, w mgnieniu oka, twarz Matta straciła ten wyraz, a całe jego ciało rozluźniło się, jakby nagle zapadł w sen, i upadł na kolana, wiotki jak szmaciana lalka, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Próbował się skupić, ale nie mógł utrzymać głowy w górze; jego ręce prawie całkiem zniknęły w pokrywającym ziemię pyle. Był blady –_ bledszy _– i dreszcz wstrząsnął całym jego wątłym ciałem. Foggy podszedł bliżej, obserwując, jak drgawki wzmagają się z każdą chwilą, twarz Matta wykrzywia się w wyrazie zagubienia, a jego półprzymknięte oczy przenoszą się nieustannie z miejsca na miejsce._

– _Cześć, bracie, to ja. To ja, Foggy, w porządku?_

_Matt wzdrygnął się zaskoczony, jakby nie wiedział, że Foggy stoi o niecały metr od niego. Powinien był wiedzieć. Powinien był móc go wyczuć z odległości dziesięciu przecznic._

– _Gh – powiedział i dłuższą chwilę zajęło Foggy'emu zrozumienie, że Matt próbuje wymówić jego imię i głos załamał mu się na pierwszej sylabie._

_Matt mocno pokręcił głową, sięgnął dłonią do twarzy, żeby zetrzeć z niej pot i wydał z siebie wysoki odgłos zdziwienia i strachu, tak sam, jak po przebudzeniu z narkozy, jakby nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje i co się z nim dzieje._

– _Już dobrze, już dobrze, to tylko ja. – Foggy ostrożnie odłożył karabin na ziemię, kierując lufę z daleka od nich. – Matty? Możesz mówić, stary?_

_Spróbował. Jego cichy głos był bełkotliwy i potykał się na prawie każdej sylabie._

– _Ja... mmm..._ eh _... – Spróbował zwilżyć spieczone wargi wysuszonym językiem. Wypuścił powietrze z płuc, wziął kolejny wdech i w końcu wybełkotał nieskładnie: – Co ś krwa stało?_

– _Nie mam pojęcia. – Foggy podpełzł bliżej i wyciągnął ręce w jego kierunku. Zatrzymał się na moment, kiedy przypomniał sobie zaskoczenie sprzed kilku minut. – Dotknę twojego czoła, dobrze?_

– _Dbrz – wydusił Matt, pochylając głowę w dół, jakby chciał ułatwić mu zadanie._

 _Foggy przyłożył wierzch dłoni do czoła Matta i, Boże, był_ rozpalony _. Znacznie cieplejszy, niż mógłby być od gorąca panującego w uliczce. Nie wróżyło to niczego dobrego._

_Matt przycisnął czoło do jego dłoni, wydając stłumiony odgłos gdzieś z głębi krtani i ze łzami w oczach próbował wydobyć z siebie jakieś zrozumiałe słowa. Nie udało mu się. Cały się trząsł. Najbardziej telepało jego przyciśniętą do tułowia lewą ręką, palce drgały w pyle. Matt wziął wdech, zakasłał. W końcu udało mu się pojąć, jak operować językiem._

– _Nie wiem... jak ja... – Zmarszczył brwi tak bardzo, że spotkały się tuż nad jego nosem. – Kiedy... kiedy się tu... Gdzie ja jestem?_

– _W uliczce. Jesteśmy tu od jakichś czterdziestu minut. Szukaliśmy wody, pamiętasz?_

– … _Nie – odpowiedział Matt, odchylając głowę do tyłu; na jego twarzy malowały się zagubienie i strach._

_Foggy nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko na niego patrzeć. Zaczął mówić szybko, bo nie miał ochoty oglądać tego wyrazu twarzy nawet o sekundę dłużej._

– _Hej, w porządku, bracie, musimy po prostu wrócić do mieszkania. – Powinni byli wrócić dwie godziny temu, zanim Foggy został zaatakowany i Matt przybiegł mu na ratunek, rycząc jak spóźniony pociąg linii C**. – Możesz wstać?_

_Matt poruszył się. Wbił palce w ziemię i spróbował się podnieść. Zaskamlał._

– _Nie. – Z jego gardła wydarł się niski szloch, zdumienie na jego twarzy było wyraźnie widoczne mimo pyłu. – Foggy, jak... jak... jak się tu dos-tałem?_

– _Nie przejmuj się tym. Chodźmy już. – Foggy musnął ramię Matta dłonią, żeby dać mu znać, gdzie jest, a potem złapał go za rękę i podniósł z pyłu i krwi. Nie ważył zbyt dużo. – Chwyć mnie za łokieć, dobrze?_

_Matt wykonał polecenie, jego palce zacisnęły się mocno, desperacko._

_Sprowadzenie siebie i Matta z powrotem zajęło Foggy'emu cztery godziny. Po dwóch Matt zaczął mieć problemy z ustaniem na nogach, więc Foggy pozwolił mu jechać na barana, a sam fakt, że jego przyjaciel nie protestował, nie odmawiał uparcie, ani nie usiadł na ziemi w oczekiwaniu na powrót sił, był najlepszym dowodem na to, w jakim znajdował się stanie. Gdzieś w okolicach trzeciej godziny Matt stracił przytomność, a Foggy słyszał jego urywany oddech tuż przy swoim uchu, docierając do ostatniej ulicy dzielącej ich od mieszkania. I wspinając się sześć pięter w górę po trzeszczących, krętych schodach. I jeszcze wewnątrz, gdzie wcale nie było chłodniej, kiedy układał Matta na podłodze, na ich stercie koców. Matt spał tam, w ogóle się nie poruszając, przez bite dwanaście godzin. Obudził się zdezorientowany i przerażony w środku nocy, wciąż mając kłopoty z mówieniem. Jego lewa ręka drżała spazmatycznie._

_Tydzień później – cztery dni po tym, jak doszedł do siebie – Matt wrócił do domu z zielonym kołonotatnikiem i długopisem. Poprosił Foggy'ego, żeby zapisywał swoje obserwacje, jakby Matt był jakimś królikiem doświadczalnym, bo może to pomoże komuś innemu, kto zostanie zakażony wirusem. Foggy zapytał, czy jemu też mogłoby to pomóc, i Matt odpowiedział mu, że jemu już chyba nic nie będzie w stanie pomóc._

_Wszystko to powtórzyło się jeszcze sześćdziesiąt siedem razy._

_Po sześćdziesiątym ósmym ataku Matt już nie wrócił._

***

Powoli zbliżał się już do okolicy, w której widział dym, a w każdym razie tak mu się wydawało. Po południu dotarł do Central Parku, czy też raczej do popiołów, które z niego zostały. Staw był czarny, trawa była czarna, drzewa były czarne. Ogień strawił to miejsce pierwszej nocy i nic więcej już tam nie wyrosło.

Nie, jedyna zieleń, jaką Foggy mógł teraz zobaczyć, to kolor, na który zabarwiło się niebo. Albo etykietki na wyjątkowo trudnych do znalezienia puszkach z zielonymi warzywami, które Matt zawsze tak chętnie pochłaniał.

Foggy był potwornie głodny. Nie miał już jedzenia i był beznadziejny w znajdowaniu nowych zapasów. Kiedy wszystko było pokryte pyłem i popiołem, ciężko było cokolwiek znaleźć i nigdy nie był pewien, czy dokopuje się do kuchni, wraku samochodu czy kłębowiska ludzkich ciał. Miał beznadziejny węch, zwłaszcza po tygodniu ciągłego marszu.

Czy to aby na pewno był tydzień? Naliczył siedem wschodów słońca, ale po tym, jak skończyła mu się woda, mógł kilka niechcący przegapić.

Jego palce aż paliły, tak bardzo chciał chwycić nimi gwizdek. Chciał znów zobaczyć swojego przyjaciela.

Wiedział, że Matt by go zabił. Tym razem jego zęby dotarły by do twarzy Foggy'ego, zupełnie inaczej niż w powracających nieustannie wspomnieniach z dachu. Wciąż sobie przypominał, wszystko było jak zapętlone nagranie, którego nie mógł wyłączyć. Ugryzienie na pewno by bolało, ale wcale by się nie przejął. Chciał po prostu zobaczyć przyjaciela i upewnić się, że jest cały, bo z Foggym zdecydowanie nie było dobrze.

– Żyję sam dopiero od tygodnia, Matty, i już jestem w rozsypce – wymamrotał. Wiatr odpowiedział mu, rozwiewając kurz i posyłając mu go prosto w twarz. Odruchowo zamknął oczy. – Mówiłem, że bez ciebie będę bezużyteczny.

Westchnął, przedreptał do przechylonej na jedną stronę ławki i opadł na nią ciężko.

Jak daleko był od tego dymu? Jak daleko doszedł? Nowy Jork nie był znowu takim dużym miastem, ale szło mu tak _powoli_. Nie potrafił przeskakiwać z dachu na dach i biegać godzinami. Nie miał na to siły.

 _Boże_ , był strasznie głodny. Lekko przygryzł paznokieć, wyczuwając gorzki smak krwi, pyłu i popiołu. Ale przynajmniej był to jakiś nowy bodziec, coś innego niż metaliczny posmak, który czuł w ustach z braku wody.

– Jeszcze nawet nie jest ciemno. Zmęczyłem się.

Foggy przeczesał palcami swoje zbyt długie i zbyt brudne włosy. Był pewien, że znów ma wszy. Matta jakimś cudem zawsze ten problem omijał, może przez te jego wyostrzone zmysły. Pewnie _słyszał_ , jak skubańce łaziły mu po skórze.

Ale wszy były przynajmniej żywe, w przeciwieństwie do miasta, które rozciągało się wokół niego i woli walki, która umierała w jego wnętrzu.

Podmuchy silnego wiatru uderzały go prosto w plecy.

Prychnął i podniósł się z ławki.

– Dobra, dobra. Już wstaję.

***

– _Przestań się ze mną mocować, do cholery, muszę... Ał, ty_ dupku _!_

_Z Mattem było naprawdę niedobrze. (Bo i kiedy było inaczej?) No dobra, bardziej niż zwykle. Foggy był absolutnie pewien, że jego ramię nie powinno wyginać się w tę stronę. Był też absolutnie pewien, że to ramię nie siedziało już w barku. I że krwawiło obficie z bardzo głębokiego rozcięcia._

_Jego najlepszy przyjaciel był skończonym kretynem. Jaki normalny człowiek próbował przejść po ramieniu dźwigu stojącego między dwoma budynkami? Matt pewnie nic by sobie nie zrobił, gdyby nie nagły podmuch wiatru, który zrzucił go na dół, na ulicę. Odgłos, który rozległ się, kiedy jego_ ramię _uderzyło o znak ograniczenia prędkości, był okropny. A potem, oczywiście, Foggy spanikował, przez co Matt zaczął panikować i teraz siłowali się na środku ulicy, krzycząc na siebie nawzajem, a Foggy próbował nastawić ramię Matta, kiedy ten idiota z całych sił usiłował mu się wyrwać._

– _Zostaw mnie! – wrzasnął Matt, obracając się i próbując przeciwważyć ciężar Foggy'ego. Był jak w amoku, oszalały z bólu i z powodu wirusa, który wbijał swoje szpony wprost do jego mózgu, próbując rozerwać go na strzępy. Złapał go już osiem miesięcy temu. Ból, stres i panika wywoływały ataki – wpychały go na wyżyny gorączki i dezorientacji. To był właśnie jeden z takich dni. Najgorszy moment na coś takiego. – Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Zostaw mnie!_

– _Nie. Nie ma mowy. Uspokój się..._

_Matt warknął – bardziej jak zwierzę niż jak człowiek – i zamachnął się, uderzając Foggy'ego w szczękę i zostawiając kilka zadrapań._

– _Cholera!_ Matt! _Przestań!_

_Co za człowiek. Foggy naparł jedną ręką na ramię Matta – to zdrowe, nie był przecież totalnym dupkiem – a drugą zaczął grzebać w torbie. Wyciągnął kilka oddzielnie zapakowanych strzykawek, wybrał jedną i zerwał z niej zębami folię ochronną. Trzymając rozpakowaną strzykawkę w ustach, wyjął z torby maleńką szklaną fiolkę owiniętą kilkoma warstwami karteczek samoprzylepnych._

_Matt zobaczył igłę – czy tam usłyszał, wywęszył,_ wszystko jedno _– i nadal warcząc, spróbował wytrącić Foggy'emu strzykawkę z ust. Ale Foggy miał już w tym wprawę. Odchylił się do tyłu, mrucząc pod nosem._

– _Nie, nie, nie chcę tego, nie chcę – Matt zawołał, a jego wściekłe warczenie przeszło płynnie w przerażony skowyt. – Proszę, proszę, nie rób tego. Nie dawaj mi tego._

_Foggy i tak już się zdecydował. Robił to już nie pierwszy raz. Zacisnął zęby wokół zewnętrznej nasadki, wyciągnął igłę i wcisnął do fiolki. Kolanem przycisnął klatkę piersiową Matta do ziemi i pobrał odpowiednią dawkę, używając obu rąk._

– _Nie ruszaj się – wymamrotał, wciąż nie wypuszczając zewnętrznej nasadki z ust._

_Strach Matta znów przerodził się w dziką furię i jego przyjaciel znów zaatakował zdrowym ramieniem. Niedokładnie. Za bardzo już zanurzył się w tej otchłani, którą miał w głowie i która pochłaniała wszystko inne. Foggy wiedział, że nie będzie nic z tego pamiętał – i właśnie dlatego zdecydował się użyć środka uspokajającego._

_Czterdzieści dziewięć razy. Czterdzieści dziewięć incydentów, każdy bardziej przerażający od poprzednich. Matt w jednej chwili zatracał samego siebie, jego twarz stawała się pozbawiona wyrazu, każdy jego mięsień się napinał, a z jego gardła wydobywał się ten basowy, przypominający maszynę ryk. Dopadało go to jak nagły atak padaczki. Było okropne. Foggy wolałby oglądać, jak świat znów staje w płomieniach, niż patrzeć na Matta ryczącego, atakującego wszystko, co się do niego zbliżyło, włącznie z Foggym, jeśli podszedł zbyt blisko, był zbyt odważny._

_Wirus był ich najgorszym wrogiem._

_Foggy wyciągnął igłę z fiolki i przysunął się z nią bliżej. Matt dostał szału, zaczął się cofać i ten przeszywający skowyt znów zagórował nad warczeniem._

– _Nie! – krzyczał wciąż i wciąż, i wciąż, ale Foggy zaparł się w sobie, mrugając, żeby pozbyć się łez i mrucząc zniekształcone łkaniem przeprosiny._

_Przesunął rękę do drugiego ramienia Matta, tego zranionego, i przycisnął je do ziemi, przerywając pełne przerażenia wrzaski przyjaciela nagłym impulsem bólu, który go zaskoczył i uspokoił, wyduszając przy okazji urywany syk agonii. W tym samym momencie wbił igłę w nogę Matta i nacisnął tłoczek, modląc się, by udało mu się trafić w mięsień._

_Cholera, nienawidził tego. To była najgorsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek musiał robić, w dodatku już któryś raz z rzędu. Pierwszy raz miał miejsce w ich mieszkaniu, kiedy skrzeczenie jakiegoś obcego obudziło Matta w środku nocy i to był jedyny sposób, jaki przyszedł Foggy'emu do głowy, żeby powstrzymać Matta od wybiegnięcia w środku nocy na zewnątrz i wylądowania z wnętrznościami na wierzchu. Od tego czasu, włącznie z dzisiejszym, musiał powtarzać ten zabieg jeszcze osiem razy._

_To nie Matt znalazł środki uspokajające. Specjalnie by ich nie zabrał. Foggy wykopał je z ruin kliniki weterynaryjnej. Ketamina***. Schował ją do kieszeni i ukrył, i był teraz niesamowicie zadowolony, że to zrobił._

– _W porządku, stary, ćśś, ćśś, już dobrze, już dobrze – szeptał Foggy, nieustannie próbując uspokoić Matta. Nigdy nie działało. – Po prostu śpij, Matty, śpij. Zajmę się tobą._

_Matt płakał. Był zagubiony._

– _Przepraszam – wybełkotał, wodząc oczami po wszystkim wokół i próbując zrozumieć, co się dzieje. Nie mógł. Wszystko było wyjącym korytarzem bólu i cierpienia. – Przepraszam. Przepraszam._

_Powiedziałby wszystko, byle tylko nie zapaść się w tę ciepłą, niepokojącą próżnię utraty świadomości. Nigdy nie działało._

– _Wiem. – Foggy nienawidził na to patrzeć, ale za nic nie podniósłby się i nie uwolnił ciała Matta, bo ostatnim razem, kiedy to zrobił, jego przyjaciel skoczył na równe nogi, a chwilę potem, kiedy leki w końcu zaczęły działać, poleciał twarzą wprost na samochód. (Foggy potem się z tego śmiał, ale zaraz po zdarzeniu płakał przez godzinę.) – Będzie dobrze, stary._

_Foggy mógł z bliska obserwować, jak łkanie Matta ucichło, słowa przerodziły się w strumień cichego bełkotu, a powieki przymknęły się, ale tylko trochę, bo jego oczy nie wiedziały, że właśnie zrobiło się ciemno. Patrzył, jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel zwalnia obroty i zatrzymuje się chwiejnie, czekając, aż jego oczy przestaną śledzić wszystko wokół i zatrzymają się w niepokojącym bezruchu, co zresztą zaraz zrobiły. Zawsze, kiedy był zdenerwowany albo spanikowany, albo cierpiący, poruszały się tak szybko że stały się drogowskazem, dzięki któremu Foggy wiedział, jak głęboko pod wpływem leków jest Matt._

_W tym momencie? Na samym dnie. Możliwe, że dawka była za duża. Działanie leków na Matta nigdy nie było jednolite, ale teraz – winą obarczał chorobę, która kompletnie poplątała jego połączenia nerwowe – w ogóle nie można było się w tym połapać. Niektóre środki zaczynały działać po kilku minutach i nie odpuszczały przez długie godziny. Inne w ogóle nie działały._

_Ale ketamina natychmiast zwalała go z nóg. Foggy po prostu cieszył się, że było cokolwiek, dzięki czemu mógł opanować Matta, kiedy robił się szczególnie niebezpieczny przede wszystkim dla samego siebie. Utrata pamięci – po części przez chorobę, a po części przez lek – też była dobrą stroną. Sporadyczne halucynacje już niekoniecznie._

_Foggy podniósł się, wzdychając i otarł łzy z powiek i policzków._

– _No dobra, stary. Trzeba cię poskładać do kupy – wymamrotał._

_Nastawił ramię – ohydne – a potem oczyścił i przy jaskrawym świetle skażonego południowego słońca zaszył rozcięcie przy łokciu. Nie było aż tak źle, jak mu się na początku wydawało. Krwi było co prawda sporo, ale wyglądało na to, że Matt wyliże się z tego bez żadnych trwałych pamiątek._

_I ponieważ chciał to zrobić, a nie dlatego, że musiał, wziął Matta na ręce i, opierając jego głowę w zagłębieniu swojej szyi, zaniósł go z powrotem do mieszkania. Na szczęście byli tylko o kilka przecznic od domu. I na szczęście Matt ważył tyle co nic._

_Kiedy Matt wybudził się z narkozy, jak człowiek próbujący się wydostać z własnego grobu, wciąż walczył z konsekwencjami ataku, co tylko pogorszyło sytuację. Foggy pomógł mu dojść do siebie. Zawsze to robił. A Matt, kiedy znów był sobą, dziękował mu za to, i dziękował, i dziękował._

***

Spał w tunelu w parku. W nocy echo przynosiło ku niemu dziwne odgłosy. Klekotanie, wycie, brzęczenie metalu, łoskot uderzających o siebie gałęzi drzew. Kiedy nocował na zewnątrz, wszystko brzmiało sto razy gorzej. W porównaniu z tym w mieszkaniu było cicho jak w grobie.

Foggy nie mógł zasnąć. Nie spał już od bardzo dawna.

Było mu za zimno i niewygodnie, był zbyt głodny i zbyt spragniony, a na dodatek jeszcze za bardzo zmęczony, żeby cokolwiek z tym wszystkim zrobić. Oparł się plecami o jakąś stertę gruzu i podłożył sobie pod głowę swoją torbę.

Obudził się zapłakany, kiedy przyśnił mu się koszmar o ryku przypominającym maszynę i zębach tuż przy twarzy. Brudne światło słońca wlewało się do tunelu. Przez moment skupił uwagę na karabinie, zastanawiając się, czy dałby radę obrócić go lufą do siebie i wystrzelić.

Potem wstał i zaczął iść dalej.

***

_Jakimś cudem zawsze kończyło się na tym, że Foggy musiał przyciskać Matta do ziemi, próbując poskładać go do kupy albo powstrzymać kolejne obrażenia, podczas gdy Matt walczył i walczył, żeby go z siebie zrzucić. Okropne błędne koło, paraliżujące uzależnienie, koszmar, który powracał zbyt często._

_Byli w brudnej alei pełnej brudnych martwych kosmitów. Foggy przytrzymywał głowę Matta, kiedy ten w panice orał ziemię paznokciami, panikując – w połowie dlatego, że wybuch uszkodził jeden z jego bębenków a w połowie dlatego, że_ gdzieś w jego czaszce utkwił jakiś cholerny odłamek _._

– _Nie ruszaj się. Cholera, Matt przestań wreszcie. Nie widzę, skąd leci krew..._

– _To jest w mojej głowie, w głowie. Wyciągnij to. Proszę, proszę, wyciągnij to. – Błagał. To była najgorsza rzecz, jaką Foggy mógł wtedy usłyszeć. – Jezu, Foggy, wyjmij to._

_Wzajemnie podsycali własną panikę, jak poprzednim razem, a Foggy próbował utrzymać Matta w pozycji leżącej, trzymając rękę na jego głowie, jakby jego przyjaciel był psem. Elektryczny trymer drżał w jego dłoni i już pachniał palonym plastikiem. Krew i włosy były wszędzie._

– _Nie mogę znaleźć!_

_Matt znów zaczął drapać się po głowie. Bardzo gwałtownie. Wykrzykiwał wszystkie przekleństwa, jakie słyszał w życiu, angielskie i hiszpańskie. Krew pokrywała go całego, ześlizgiwała się po dłoniach i malowała czerwienią pół jego twarzy._

– _Przestań się_ ruszać _! Nie znajdę tego, jeżeli się nie uspokoisz! – Foggy znowu spróbował użyć trymera, ale wyciął tylko sporą kępę włosów, która_ nie była nawet w pobliżu rany i _nie mógł nawet przeprosić, bo była to w większości wina Matta. – Dobra, już, znalazłem. Cholera,_ nie ruszaj się _! – Odłożył trymer i sięgnął po pęsetę. – Nie ruszaj się nie ruszaj się nie ruszaj się!_

_Spróbował znów przycisnąć głowę przyjaciela do ziemi, ale dupek odruchowo go powstrzymał i Foggy naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak ktoś tak wątły mógł mieć tyle siły. Prychnął, przełożył pęsetę do ust i naparł na Matta całym ciężarem ciała._

– _Przykro mi, bracie. Naprawdę przepraszam. Przestań się ruszać! – Większość jego słów brzmiała niewyraźnie. Znów stracił z oczu ranę wlotową,_ cholera cholera cholera _, i znów musiał sięgnąć po trymer. Wciąż jeszcze brzęczał ze swojego miejsca na pokrytej kurzem ziemi, więc zanurkował po niego. Ręce drżały mu tak, jakby złapał od Matta tego bakcyla mózgu, kiedy przegrzebywał jego brudne włosy. W końcu się poddał i po prostu usunął wszystkie kłaki, do których mógł się dostać. Matt mógł je zapuścić z powrotem. W końcu. Kiedyś. – Jak nie przestaniesz się wiercić, wstrzyknę ci ketaminę, więc_ się uspokój _!_

 _Matt natychmiast zamarł w bezruchu, na tyle, na ile mógł, biorąc pod uwagę jego ciężki oddech i ogólną panikę._ Naprawdę _nienawidził ketaminy. Grożenie nią było ciosem poniżej pasa, ale czasem Foggy po prostu nie miał wyboru._

– _Boli, Fog, boli – wymamrotał Matt mimo groźby, prosto w kurz, wzniecając chmurę, która pokryła krew na jego twarzy warstwą bieli i brązu. – Och, Foggy, przepraszam, nie powinienem był, niepotrzebnie wyszedłem..._

_Wyjął pęsetę z ust._

– _Zamknij się, człowieku – rzucił i wsunął końcówkę pęsety do rany, w pełni świadom, ze jeżeli Matt znowu go odepchnie, może omsknąć mu się ręka i dźgnie przyjaciela w skroń. – Cholera, nie mogę znaleźć. –_ Nie mógł _znaleźć. Odłamek nie był pod skórą. Zatrząsł nim głośny, przeciągły szloch. – Wydaje mi się, że to jest w środku. Całkiem w środku. – Tylko tyle mógł z siebie wydusić. To, i ciche: – Matty._

_Na dźwięk tych słów wykrzywiona bólem twarz Matta przybrała wyraz kompletnego załamania._

– _Boże. – Oblizał wargi. Całe były pokryte brudem i krwią, ale wydawało mu się to nie przeszkadzać. – Przepraszam. Bardzo cię przepraszam, Fog. Przepraszam._

 _Nie miał żadnego powodu, żeby przepraszać. Tylko taki człowiek jak Matt Murdock potrafił przepraszać za to, że_ umiera _._

– _Wiem, bracie – Foggy mimo wszystko mu odpowiedział i ze świstem wciągnął powietrze do płuc. Nagle uświadomił sobie z przerażającą, mrożącą krew w żyłach jasnością, że oto rozmawia z Mattem po raz ostatni. Z facetem, który od dwóch lat chronił go z taką zawziętością, jakby był jego prawdziwym aniołem stróżem. Może zresztą nim był. – Nie ruszaj się, stary. Musimy się spieszyć._

– _Wiem. Wiem. – Matt już się nie wiercił, ale zaczął szukać po omacku kontaktu z każdą częścią Foggy'ego jakiej był w stanie dosięgnąć. Jego ręka wylądowała w końcu na ramieniu Foggy'ego, a jego palce zacisnęły się wokół niego i tak już zostały. – Przepraszam._

– _Wszystko dobrze. Już dobrze._

_Nie było._

– _Musisz... – oczy Matta znów zaczęły wariować, podczas gdy nieudolnie próbował wyartykułować swoją myśl. – Musisz się przenieść. Wynieść się stąd. Tu nie jest bezpiecznie._

– _Mówiłem ci już, że bez ciebie nigdzie się nie ruszę._

– _Musisz. – Palce Matta mocniej wbiły mu się w ramię. – Musisz._

– _Nie mogę... cię tutaj zostawić – powiedział Foggy, nie chcąc ciągnąć tej rozmowy dalej. W końcu jednak wydusił z siebie resztę, czując, że oczy zaczynają go piec. – Będę musiał cię pochować, Matt._

– _Nie chcę zostać pochowany._

– _To co mam zrobić? Mam cię tu zostawić, żeby potem... – Wzdrygnął się, z trudem powstrzymał odruch wymiotny. – widzieć twoje... twoje_ zwłoki _na ulicy?_

– _Foggy. Foggy. – Matt lekko uniósł głowę, po czym zorientował się, co robi, i znów zamarł w bezruchu. Mówił bardzo powoli. – To już nie będę ja. Przecież wiesz. – Głos mu się załamał, ale zebrał się w sobie i zaczął mówić dalej. – Ja... To nie będę_ ja _. Rozumiesz? Tylko ciało, które mi się dostało tu, na ziemi._

Dostało _mu się. Raczej był na nie skazany. Zmuszony do nauczenia się, jak je obsługiwać, podczas gdy inni wokół niego wiedli normalne, szczęśliwe życie. To było niesprawiedliwe. Tak cholernie_ niesprawiedliwe _._

_Foggy powiedział to na głos._

_Matt uśmiechnął się gorzko._

– _Nie żyjemy w sprawiedliwym świecie._

– _Tylko w tym, który mamy – dokończył za niego Foggy._

_Te słowa brzmiały, jakby zostały wypowiedziane całe dekady temu._

– _Mhm. – Przeciągłe westchnienie. – … Hej, Foggy?_

– _Tak, Matty?_

– … _Dzięki. Za... za to, że jesteś ze mną. Wiesz... mimo wszystko._

– _Wiesz, że nie chciałbym być teraz nigdzie indziej._

– _Jesteś świetnym przyjacielem. Nigdy mi się nie śniło, że będę miał takiego dobrego przyjaciela. Wiedziałeś o tym? – oczy Matta uspokoiły się w końcu, a na jego wargi wypełzł smutny uśmiech. – Pewnie, że wiesz. Nie... Nigdy nie miałem innych przyjaciół, zanim cię poznałem. Potem też nie. Tylko ciebie. I to wystarczyło. – Zamknął oczy. – Więcej nie potrzebowałem._

_Później Foggy znalazł ten odłamek metalu i prawie uderzył Matta w twarz za to jego niesamowite szczęście i za te wszystkie ohydne, sentymentalne bzdury, które sobie nawzajem powiedzieli._

_***_

Ktoś złapał go za ramię. Rozbudził się, uderzył na oślep, krzyknął ze strachu. Nie dziki. Czyli nie zostanie zjedzony. Nie tym razem.

Ale odpowiedział mu jakiś głos, młody i podekscytowany. Męski. Brzmiał za młodo, żeby mógł to być Matt.

– Hej, hej, gościu, wszystko w porządku. Pomogę ci, dobra? – Silne ręce na jego ramionach. – Wstajemy. Dobra, świetnie. Dajesz!

Szedł w półśnie. Całe jego ciało było jak z pyłu. Odpryski świata otoczyły go nagle, a potem się cofnęły. Przed nim wyrosło ogrodzenie z siatki. Słyszał płynący przez nie prąd. Stracił przytomność. Ocknął się w szarym pokoju, poczuł czyjeś delikatne ręce i usłyszał jakiś czysty głos. Ktoś poił go wodą. Zaczął pić chciwie – _nie, zostaw trochę dla Matta, będzie jej potrzebował_ – i rozpłakał się, czując jej smak. Była czysta. Nie czuł ani wybielacza, ani gorzkich cząsteczek brudu. Chyba w końcu umarł.

Świat wokół niego pulsował w ślimaczym tempie, jak pływy na brzegu czarnej wody. Szare ściany i biały stół. Głosy, czyjś płacz, szczekanie psa. Brzęczenie jarzeniówki gdzieś nad nim.

– Pij – powiedział jakiś cholernie znajomy głos. – Napij się jeszcze, Foggy, no dawaj.

Jego umysł zawrzał i uczepił się tego dźwięku.

– Matt? – zapytał, ale jego głos rozpękł się na sto drobnych kawałków, a od mówienia zaczął kasłać.

– Nie, nie. Nie jestem Mattem. Pij, Foggy.

Tak właśnie zrobił. Woda była tak dobra, że znowu się rozpłakał. Delikatne ręce ułożyły go w pozycji poziomej i zapadł w sen. Nic mu się nie śniło. Nie był pewien, czy aby to wszystko samo w sobie nie jest jednym wielkim snem.

Spał i spał. Głos wrócił. Miał otwarte oczy, ale za nic nie mógł się połapać, na co właściwie patrzy. Połączenia w jego mózgu przestały działać. _Odwodnienie, poważne_ , coś powiedziało, może nawet on sam. Wiedział takie rzeczy, co nie?

Ktoś mamrotał w tle, ale Foggy był zbyt skoncentrowany na tym cichym, delikatnym głosie tuż przy sobie. Kto to był? _Wiedział_ , na pewno wiedział.

– Masz. Musisz jeszcze trochę wypić. I nie zasypiaj już.

Nie zasnął. Pił tak długo, że aż zachciało mu się wymiotować. Zmusił się do zachowania przytomności.

Życie odzyskało jaki taki wyraz.

Był w jakimś pokoju, w _sali szpitalnej_ , a w każdym razie w najlepszej namiastce, jaką dało się zorganizować w ich nowym świecie. Widział półki z fiolkami i butelkami, i zlew z cieknącym kranem. _Cieknący kran!_ Jakby każda jedna kropla wody nie była bezcenna i niezbędna do życia. Pomyślał, że powinien wstać i zebrać te krople do jakiegoś kubka, ale nie był pewien, czy zdoła utrzymać się na nogach.

Ile czasu już minęło? Wszystko wydawało się jak zatrzymany w czasie płomień, prężący się gdzieś w przeszłość, długi tunel nicości, który przemierzył we śnie.

– Nie śpisz – powiedział ten głos.

Delikatny, łagodny, znajomy. Podniósł się gwałtownie, odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć.

Stała tuż przy drzwiach i gapiła się na niego. A on gapił się na nią. Oczy koloru prawdziwego, błękitnego nieba, blond włosy – krótsze niż kiedyś, zdecydowanie za krótkie, jakby jakiś czas temu złapała wszawicę i musiała ogolić głowę, żeby pozbyć się pasożytów. Jej twarz wyglądała inaczej, obco, twardo i niewzruszenie, bez tego lekkiego uśmiechu, którego wspomnienie zachowało się w jego umyśle. Na jednym policzku zaczynała się blizna, która przechodziła przez ucho, uszkadzając chrząstkę.

Zamknęła drzwi, skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i oparła się o ścianę.

– Dzień dobry, mecenasie – powiedziała i chociaż jej głos brzmiał radośnie, twarz pozostała niewzruszona.

– … Cześć, Karen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * RKO – resuscytacja krążeniowo-oddechowa.
> 
> ** Linia C – jedna z linii nowojorskiego metra.
> 
> *** Ketamina – substancja psychoaktywna, stosowana w medycynie i weterynarii jako środek znieczulający przed zabiegami chirurgicznymi.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Następny rozdział: prawa droga


	5. prawa droga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broken Bells _The high road_

Życie Karen było do kitu.

W sumie to od samego początku wyglądało beznadziejnie, zwłaszcza zanim przyjechała do Nowego Jorku. Potem trochę się poprawiło, ale nigdy nie było tak naprawdę dobre – składało się z nieustannych wzlotów i upadków, dni, przez które miała ochotę umrzeć i takich, które dawały jej siłę na zaczerpnięcie kolejnego oddechu.

Naprawdę kochała swoją pracę. Kochała tych dwóch facetów, dla których pracowała, kochała bezgraniczny entuzjazm Foggy'ego, jego dowcipy i chęć niesienia pomocy każdemu, kto przeszedł przez próg kancelarii. I niekończącą się wytrwałość Matta, jego powagę, kiedy zrzekał się wynagrodzenia w przypadku mniej zamożnych klientów, i ten jego łagodny uśmiech, gdy ktoś dziękował jemu, jego partnerowi i jego sekretarce za wszystko, co robili dla mieszkańców miasta. Po sprawie z Fiskiem, kiedy ich kancelaria pojawiła się w mediach i wywiesili swój mały szyld, biznes się kręcił.

To były dla niej naprawdę dobre dni. Chodziła wtedy do pracy, wszyscy mieli się dobrze i mogła wrócić do domu, spokojnie zasnąć bez pomagania sobie alkoholem.

Były też te złe dni, kiedy koszmary budziły ją ze snu bladym świtem, kiedy na rękach czuła proch strzelniczy, a w ustach smak krwi. Takie dni, pełne łkania, zawsze kończyły się zbyt późno i po zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu.

Nienawidziła tego. Nienawidziła dni, kiedy Matt wpadał do biura spóźniony, lekko kulejąc, z nieudolnie zamaskowanym zadrapaniem na twarzy i w beznadziejnym humorze. Nienawidziła, kiedy Foggy pojawiał się w niewiele lepszym stanie, trzęsąc się z braku snu i nadmiaru kofeiny. Z reguły obie sytuacje zbiegały się w czasie. Po jakimś czasie Karen przestała o tym mówić, bo Matt zawsze się jeżył, robił się jeszcze bardziej skwaszony i nie odzywał się do niej przez jakiś czas, a tego też nienawidziła. Było w nim wtedy coś przerażającego, czego nie potrafiła określić, ale co jednak nie wystarczało, aby ją całkiem odstraszyć.

W takie dni Karen stroniła od ludzi, pracowała w ciszy, wychodziła bez słowa pożegnania. To też należało już niejako do jej rutyny, chociaż nie powinno było.

Ale... żaden z tych dni nie był gorszy od tamtej nocy. Wtedy ktoś złapał całe słońce w butelkę, a potem rozbił ją o powierzchnię Ziemi. Wtedy łuny pożarów zapłonęły krwawo i już nie zgasły. Wtedy ulice obróciły się w popiół, a popiół w pył i pył był wszędzie, wszędzie, wszędzie.

Jechała do domu taksówką – to Matt ją zamówił, bo nie pozwalał jej wracać samej po zmroku bez względu na to, w jakim był akurat humorze albo w jakie szaleństwa pakował się poprzedniej nocy – i nagle pojawiło się światło. Nie takie uliczne i nie światło słońca, ale ognista łuna, wijąca się, trzaskająca, wylewająca się po niebie i nad miastem, jak farba po powierzchni rzeźby. Taksówka rozbiła się, a uderzenie zabiło kierowcę. Kulejąc, wydostała się na zewnątrz, zdjęła szpilki, i ukryła się w tunelu metra, pod pociągiem, który nie miał już nigdy ruszyć.

Noc trwała wieczność. Ludzie wokół niej, zagubieni, ranni i zdezorientowani, krzyczeli tak bardzo, że prawie ją ogłuszyli. Ona też płakała, wylewając z siebie wszystko, co o sobie wiedziała, na trzeci tor. Tamtej nocy Karen umarła, łkając w tunelu i wołając o pomoc, która nigdy nie nadeszła. Jej głos rozchodził się idealną, nieskończoną pętlą.

O poranku, w nowym świecie ciszy i bezruchu, wyłoniła się stamtąd zupełnie inna osoba. Popiół i popiół, i popiół, i pył, i trupy, tak wiele trupów, tyle gruzu i nagle przerwanych istnień. Inni ukrywający się razem z nią krzyczeli i płakali, i nie wiedzieli, co robić. Ona też nie wiedziała. Miasto spłonęło do cna, a Karen wraz z nim.

Pojawił się pojazd do ewakuacji. Cywilny. Autobus szkolny próbujący wyjechać z Nowego Jorku. Wsiadła do środka, myśląc tylko o odnalezieniu przyjaciół, ale kiedy mijali dom Foggy'ego, zobaczyła, że był zawalony. Przez kolejne trzy tygodnie próbowała płakać. Nie udało jej się. Zapomniała jakie to uczucie i nie starała się potem, żeby sobie przypomnieć.

Szok, powiedziała sobie z kliniczną obojętnością. Wstrząsnęło nią w tym tunelu tak mocno, że zgubiła kilka cząstek samej siebie. Nigdy po nie nie wróciła. Wcale nie chciała ich z powrotem.

Niewiele wiedziała o tym, co dokładnie się stało.

Oczywiście, to była inwazja, ale coś poszło nie tak. Coś w ich technologii źle zadziałało i, zamiast wciągnąć jej niebo do nich, zrobiło coś dokładnie odwrotnego, niszcząc i paląc wszystko na swojej drodze. Po świecie – również przypadkiem – rozlały się skażenie i choroba. To były tylko kolejne rzeczy, które przynieśli do jej świata.

Wszystko to było totalną porażką. Nic nie pomagało. Wyrwa w niebie się zamknęła, a wszystko, co przez nią przeszło, już pozostało. Choroba i skażenie, i ogień, i stworzenia. Wszyscy utknęli na spalonej skale, w którą obcy zmienili jej świat.

Ale ona przetrwała, jak zwykle, kurczowo trzymając się życia pomimo wszystkich przeciwności losu. Problemów z narkotykami, noża, celi więziennej, pistoletu i stołu, i magazynu. Wciąż żyła.

W każdym razie oddychała. Działało jej ciało. Umysł zrobił sobie wolne. Wyrzucała z głowy wspomnienia z taką łatwością, jakby ogarniała włosy z twarzy, ignorując wszystko, co ze sobą niosły. W końcu wszystko zblakło i ucichło, a ona nigdy już do tego nie wracała. Nie widziała powodu, by wracać myślami do tego, jak jej życie wyglądało kiedyś. Potrafiła się skupić tylko na przyszłości. Żeby jeszcze skuteczniej odgrodzić się od wspomnień, wymyśliła sobie nowe imię. Jej poprzednie przypominało zbyt wiele. W tym nowym świecie każdą iskrę energii zużywała na oddychanie, chodzenie, życie i na nic więcej.

Schron w Bronxie stał się jej domem. Miała tam znajomych, ale nie przyjaciół. Już nie potrafiła wchodzić z ludźmi w bliższe relacje, coś w jej głowie się zablokowało. Nie to, że ludzie jej nie obchodzili. Po prostu nie czuła się w obowiązku, by im to okazywać. Taka właśnie się stała. Dzięki temu była silniejsza. Bezpieczniejsza.

Karen umarła. Została tylko Paige. Zaczęła nosić broń, okazało się, że strzela całkiem nieźle, a schron stał się jej domem. Jej całym światem. Był czarno-biały, prosty i tę prostotę bardzo sobie ceniła. Tak długo jak oddychała i mogła strzelać, miała swoje miejsce na ziemi. Taki układ jej pasował. Gdyby mogła znów poczuć uczucie zwane radością, pewnie byłoby to tu, w tych wypełnionych rutyną dniach, w pozostałościach ekscytacji, która towarzyszyła zabiciu kosmity – albo lepiej, dzikiego – i powstrzymaniu go od skrzywdzenia ludzi. Rutyna była dla niej wszystkim.

Dopóki Jack nie ściągnął jakiegoś faceta z okolicy Central Parku i go do niej nie przyprowadził. Był potwornie odwodniony i niedożywiony. Majaczył od upału i zmęczenia. Przez brudną wodę nabawił się infekcji skóry i pasożytów. Był brudny, nieogolony i zaniedbany. Wszystko jak zwykle.

Jedna rzecz nie pasowała do tego zwyczajnego obrazka. Rozpoznała go.

– Foggy – wyszeptała wtedy, pozwalając emocjom zabarwić swój głos po raz pierwszy od dwóch lat.

Położyła dłoń na jego czole – brudnym, spoconym i pooranym bliznami – i przełknęła ślinę.

– Boże.

Poczuła ucisk w brzuchu i zrobiło jej się niedobrze.

Nie wiedziała, co to za uczucie.

Jack był zszokowany, nie tylko tym, że znała targanego gorączką gościa, którego przywlókł z miasta, ale też sposobem, w jaki jej głos się załamał i grymasem, który wykrzywił jej twarz. To do niej nie pasowało. Ani trochę.

– Paige?

– To... Ja go znam. Znałam. Byłam... eee... – wypuściła powietrze z płuc. Wzięła się w garść, szybko i z łatwością. – Pracowałam dla niego.

Dobrze, znów mówiła pewnie i spokojnie. Strasznie chciała wydrapać sobie z serca wszystkie te uczucia, które siedziały przyczajone w odmętach jej umysłu. Były dla niej bardziej obce niż stworzenia, które spadły z nieba.

– Kurczę. Serio? – spytał Jack, pomagając jej ułożyć Foggy'ego na łóżku w szpitaliku. – Co robił?

– Był prawnikiem – odpowiedziała, odganiając od siebie wspomnienia.

– Byłaś prawnikiem?

– Nie byłam.

Nie podając żadnych dodatkowych informacji, podeszła do umywalki, żeby nabrać wody. Zajęcie się odwodnieniem Foggy'ego było ważniejsze niż leczenie skutków niedożywienia. Potrzebował letniej wody, nie zimnej. Nie chciała, żeby doznał szoku.

Jej wiedza medyczna była dość ograniczona – nie należała do jej specjalności, nie tutaj, nie teraz – ale i tak nikogo lepszego schron nie miał. Nie miał w ogóle nikogo prócz niej.

Karen ostrożnie uniosła głowę Foggy'ego – jego włosy były długie, związane w brudny, matowy koński ogon – i spróbowała nakłonić go do picia. Na szczęście, kiedy tylko zorientował się, o co chodzi, zaczął współpracować, zaciskając drżące palce jednej ręki na brzegu plastikowego kubka.

Sprawdziła jego drugą dłoń i ona też drżała. Czyli to nie były jednostronne drgawki. Westchnęła z ulgą.

– Nie jest dziki.

Był wychudzony i nieogolony. Posiniaczony, podrapany i spalony słońcem, zupełnie inny niż wydawało jej się, że pamięta. Wspomnienie o nim już od tak dawna leżakowało na dnie jej świadomości, że nie miała pewności, ale chyba kiedyś był grubszy.

– Ta, domyśliłem się. Dzicy nie noszą karabinów.

Foggy zakasłał. Uciszyła go, ignorując spojrzenie Jacka.

– Ćśś, Foggy, już w porządku. Możesz pić? – Wydał z siebie charknięcie. Nie miała zamiaru rezygnować. – Napij się jeszcze, Foggy, no dalej.

Posłuchał jej. Pił, przełykając z trudem. Oczy miał na wpół przymknięte, niewidzące.

– Matt? – spytał łamiącym się głosem.

Coś znów boleśnie ścisnęło jej żołądek.

– Nie, nie. Nie jestem Mattem. Pij, Foggy.

Musiało z nim być naprawdę źle, skoro pytał o tego mężczyznę. Wiedziała, że Matt nie żyje. Gdzieś na dnie studni emocji, których nie umiała już czuć, Karen wiedziała.

Nie myślała o tym już od bardzo dawna. Kiedyś zastanawiała się, czy Foggy przetrwał, bo był silny i szybko się dostosowywał. Ale Matt... Ani razu nie pomyślała, że Matt mógłby przeżyć. Łatwiej było myśleć, że nie żyje niż wyobrażać go sobie cierpiącego, otoczonego pyłem i trucizną. Owszem, był twardy i inteligentny, ale inteligencja nie mogła zastąpić wzroku.

Karen odgoniła Jacka i wróciła do pracy. Namówiła Foggy'ego, żeby się napił, jeszcze dwa razy, ale zasypiał za każdym razem, kiedy kładła jego głowę na łóżku, żeby pójść po więcej wody. Był praktycznie nieprzytomny i miał szczęście, bo Jack znalazł go w ostatniej chwili. Jak dużo czasu on tam w ogóle spędził?

Jack zaczął przeglądać rzeczy Foggy'ego.

– Ma leki i narzędzia medyczne. Dużo.

Miało sens. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli musiał radzić sobie sam.

– Pij – powiedziała, unosząc głowę Foggy'ego i przykładając mu do ust kolejny kubek wody. – Musisz wypić jeszcze trochę. I już nie zasypiaj.

To był rozkaz. Zrobiła się całkiem dobra w ich wydawaniu.

– Patrz, Paige. On ma tu nawet środki usypiające. I badziewie do zakładania szwów. Jesteś pewna, że nie był wcześniej lekarzem?

– Nie był. – To tylko prawnik. – Przestań grzebać w jego rzeczach, Jack.

Dzieciak się skrzywił, ale zrobił to, co mu kazała. Większość ludzi tutaj jej słuchała. Karen nie była przywódcą, ale miała w sobie coś szczególnego, co inni dostrzegali.

Foggy znów zasnął. Oczywiście.

– Jack. Wróć jeszcze raz tam, gdzie go znalazłeś. Upewnij się, że nikogo więcej tam nie ma – nakazała.

Jeżeli Matt wciąż... – nie było szans, żeby wciąż żył, _co ty robisz?_ – na pewno nie zostawiłby Foggy'ego.

– Jasne.

Obserwowała jego wyjście, a potem znów odwróciła się do mężczyzny na łóżku. Czuła się jak we śnie, zagubiona i rozwiana na wszystkie strony. Czyżby Foggy spędził cały ten czas w Hell's Kitchen? Był tam, kiedy ona wsiadła do transportu i uciekła? Zostawiła go tam samego?

Na odpowiedzi musiała jeszcze poczekać. Karen przeczesała palcami nierówno przycięte włosy. To dawno zapomniany instynkt obudził się w niej na widok mężczyzny, dla którego kiedyś się stroiła.

Nikogo już nie obchodziła jej uroda. I tak jej już zresztą nie miała. Ludzi obchodziła jej siła, zdecydowanie i to, że potrafiła załatwić kosmitę z pistoletu, w dodatku w nocy. Była w tym naprawdę dobra i doskonale o tym wiedziała.

Zostawiając Foggy'ego na łóżku, zaczęła czekać, aż woda wyciągnie go z jałowej otchłani odwodnienia i go oprzytomni. Zajrzała też do jego rzeczy. Jack mówił prawdę, było tam mnóstwo wyposażenia medycznego.

Bandaże, nici chirurgiczne, antybiotyki. Środki usypiające. Po co mu to było?

Miał kilka noży i rakietnicę. I notatnik z zieloną okładką. Otworzyła go i zaczęła powoli kartkować. Wmawiała sobie, że ma to wszystko gdzieś, że po prostu jest ciekawa, ale tego uczucia też już nie pamiętała, więc tak naprawdę okłamywała samą siebie.

 

_rok 1, dzień 99/atak 1_

_zdezorientowany._

_zaniki pamięci. nie pamięta ostatnich 12 godzin._

_spał kolejne 12h, głupio wypił trochę wody._

_zarzygał łóżko._

_próbował zjeść poduszkę._

_czemu to jest moje życie._

 

Co? Karen przerzuciła kolejną stronę. Nie znalazła żadnych imion, ani niczego, co pomogłoby jej zrozumieć, o kim do cholery są te notatki. Czyżby o nim samym? Charakter pisma na pewno należał do Foggy'ego, pamiętała jego bazgroły z czasów, kiedy musiała je rozszyfrowywać w pracy.

Wyglądało to na dziennik, ale dziwnie pełen takich słów jak zdezorientowany, utrata pamięci, ból głowy, gorączka. Historia choroby? Tylko co on, do cholery, obserwował?

Znalazła ostatni wpis i przeczytała go szybko.

 

_rok 2, dzień 34 wcześnie rano. 20-25 minut_

_trudności z mówieniem. trudności z chodzeniem. drgawki. w domu natychmiast sen. 4 godziny._

_gorączka. brak nudności._

_brak apetytu._

_zdezorientowany._

_ból głowy._

 

Rok drugi, dzień trzydziesty czwarty... Niedawno, jeżeli liczył czas od dnia, w którym rozdarło się niebo. Ledwie kilka tygodni temu.

Na samym końcu dopisał chwiejnie _atak 67_. Cokolwiek to było, nazywał to atakiem i przeszedł przez bardzo dużo takich epizodów, zanim do niej trafił. To była jakaś choroba? Narkotyki? Uzależnienie?

Foggy jęknął nagle i pewnie powinna podskoczyć, ale ciężko było okazać szok, kiedy żyło się w nim nieustannie. Westchnęła, wrzucając notatnik z powrotem do jego torby. Karen podeszła do drzwi, żeby je zamknąć – zanosiło się na prywatną rozmowę.

Przetarł twarz dłońmi i, mamrocząc, usiadł na łóżku i rozejrzał się niepewnie. Zaskoczenie i niepokój pojawiły się na jego twarzy jednocześnie, a chwilę potem dołączyła do nich nutka paniki. Nie pamiętał, jak się tu znalazł. Czyli pewnie nawet nie wiedział, że ona tu jest.

– Nie śpisz – stwierdziła, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.

Foggy odwrócił się, żeby na nią spojrzeć, i z jego twarzy zniknęło wszystko prócz zaskoczenia. Karen zamknęła drzwi.

– Dzień dobry, mecenasie – powiedziała, mając w pamięci wszystkie te wczesne ranki i późne, późne godziny nocne, które nie wiadomo kiedy zmieniały się w poranki.

Pamiętała okropną kawę i stukanie białej laski o podłogę. Słyszała miękkość, którą te niechciane wspomnienia zabarwiły jej głos. Czym prędzej wyparła je ze świadomości.

– Cześć, Karen – odpowiedział Foggy słabym głosem.

– W zasadzie wolałabym, żebyś teraz nazywał mnie Paige.

– Um, dobrze. – Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co się dzieje. – Co się dzieje?

Przesunął się bliżej niej, wciąż drżąc z gorączki, która spadała bardzo powoli.

– Znaleźliśmy cię w Parku, tu niedaleko. Prawie umarłeś z odwodnienia, wiesz?

Nie brzmiała, jakby była zaniepokojona. Nigdy tak nie brzmiała. W ogóle nigdy nie brzmiała, jakby cokolwiek czuła.

– Tak myślałem, że będę blisko – odpowiedział ostrożnie. Przyjrzał się jej dokładnie na wpół martwymi oczami, wychudzony, nieogolony. – A co ty tu u diabła robisz?

– Co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytała, wspominając w duchu zaułek, kij bejsbolowy (spadajcie, głupie wspomnienia, nie jesteście ważne!) – Ja tu mieszkam. – Ciężko jej było kłaść nacisk na słowa, nie była nawet pewna, czy zrobiła to dobrze.

– Mieszkasz... – wykrztusił i znów przetarł twarz, szorując wewnętrzną stroną dłoni po szorstkim zaroście. – Od jak dawna już tu jesteś, Karen?

– Paige. I... chyba od jakichś dwóch lat.

Foggy zaśmiał się krótko.

– Szkoda, że nie wiedziałem o tym dwa lata temu. Cały czas siedziałem w cholernym Hell's Kitchen.

– … My tam nie chodzimy. Za dużo dzikich.

Zrobił dziwną minę.

– Nie musisz mi mówić. Wy też ich tak nazywacie?

– Brzmi lepiej niż zombie.

– To nie są zombie.

– Dlatego nazywamy ich dzikimi.

Znalezienie prawdziwego wyjaśnienia zajęło Karen kilka chwil – na moście Washingtona było graffiti, które właśnie tak określiło zakażonych. Ale zanim sobie to przypomniała, Foggy znów zaczął mówić, więc pozwoliła tej myśli odpłynąć.

– I przez cały ten czas byłaś tutaj, w Bronxie? Byliśmy skończonymi idiotami.

Foggy znów przetarł twarz, jakby za wszelką cenę próbował wybudzić się z głębokiego snu. Odwrócił się i przerzucił nogi poza krawędź łóżka.

Karen skrzywiła się. Potem zorientowała się, że się krzywi, oburzyło ją uczucie dyskomfortu, które przez to czuła, i natychmiast zmusiła się do przybrania neutralnego wyrazu twarzy.

– My?

– Ja i Matt. Boże. I pomyśleć, że zmarnowaliśmy dwa lata na życie w pyle, kiedy wy macie tu bieżącą wodę. – Brzmiał, jakby był wkurzony, ale jego mina sugerowała raczej ból. Nie fizyczny. Wiedziała, jak taki ból wygląda. – Jezu.

Nie przejęła się tym. Coś innego zwróciło jej uwagę.

– Matt? Był z tobą? – Oczywiście, że była przejęta, bo w przeciwnym razie jej głos nie brzmiałby tak żywo.

Takie rzeczy nie zdarzały się Karen zbyt często. Nie wiedziała, co z tym zrobić.

– Tak. Słowo _był_ jest w tym wypadku kluczowe. – Wyglądało na to, że zastanawiał się, czy da radę utrzymać się na nogach, jeżeli wstanie. – To już przeszłość, Kar.. Paige. Poważnie chcesz, żeby tak cię nazywać, czy tylko mnie wkręcasz?

– Poważnie. – Zawsze była poważna. – Co się stało z Mattem?

Foggy odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć w jej stronę. Miał zaczerwienione oczy, ale akurat to mogło mieć wiele różnych powodów. Nie pamiętała, jak wyglądał, kiedy płakał. W ogóle widziała go płaczącego? Ach tak, Elena. Wszystko z przeszłości sprawiało takie wrażenie, jakby przytrafiło się komuś innemu, a ona tylko dowiedziała się o tym z drugiej ręki.

Foggy odchrząknął, a potem znów zaczął mówić.

– Umarł. Oczywiście – jego głos załamał się na drugim słowie.

Nie zdziwiło jej to. Ale, jak sądziła, zabolało gdzieś głęboko w jej wnętrzu, jak jątrząca się rana. Już od dawna niczego takiego nie czuła. Wstrząśnięta, potarła twarz dłońmi i oparła się o ścianę.

– Jak?

A w ogóle pamiętała, jak Matt wygląda? Był szatynem, tak? Pamiętała jego laskę.

Foggy odpowiadał powoli, jakby każde słowo było dla niego udręką. Wywnioskowała, że musiało się to stać całkiem niedawno.

– Dziki. W Hell's Kitchen. – Zdawało się, że krtań Foggy'ego boleśnie się zacisnęła. Wyglądał jak ofiara tortur, jakby ktoś wyrwał mu wnętrzności. – To się stało mniej więcej przed tygodniem. – Potwornie niedawno. Jak? – Nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Przepraszam.

Zastanawiała się, kogo tak naprawdę przepraszał.

– To dlatego wcześniej się tu nie pojawiłeś? Bo... opiekowałeś się nim?

Tylko Foggy mógłby skazać się dla kogoś na takie życie. Tylko Foggy mógłby się przykuć do kogoś takiego jak Matt w świecie, w którym wszystko wokół stało się trucizną. Dlaczego?

– Ja? Że niby ja się nim opiekowałem? – Foggy parsknął śmiechem. – Przez większość czasu było dokładnie na odwrót. Nie szło mi zbyt dobrze. I właśnie dlatego teraz go tu nie ma. – Znów się odwrócił, kładąc nogi z powrotem na łóżko i zaprzestając prób chodzenia, czy tam biegania. Jego twarz była czerwona, ale nie od słońca. – Ktoś stąd go postrzelił. Kilka tygodni temu. Po prostu przyszedł szukać pomocy. Innych ocalałych.

– Co... w sensie, że w Parku?

– Ta. Chyba. Sam mu wyciągałem strzałę z ramienia.

No tak, sprzęt medyczny. Foggy zużywał to wszystko też na Matta. Czy ten notes miał z tym coś wspólnego?

– Pewnie myśleli, że jest dziki. – Nie przeprosiła. W takiej sytuacji też by strzeliła, tyle że nie z łuku, jak Jack. Nie, hołdowała raczej filozofii "kulka w banię i masz pewność, że nie wstanie". – Trudno uwierzyć, że w ogóle przeżył tak długo.

Foggy był bardzo blady.

– Matt był wytrzymały. Ludzie przeważnie go nie doceniali.

Widać ona też. Ale to niewiele wyjaśniało.

– Jak on tu w ogóle dotarł, żeby mogli do niego strzelić?

W jej opinii pytanie było sensowne. I tak dopiero zaczęło do niej docierać, że Matt nie zginął dwa lata temu pod gruzami jakiegoś budynku.

Foggy zacisnął wargi. Minęła chwila, zanim zaczął mówić, a i wtedy wyraźnie się wahał.

– Jest... coś, co powinnaś wiedzieć. Na temat Matta. – Odgarnął palcami włosy z czoła. – I tego, co... robił, zanim wszystko się posypało.

– Był prawnikiem.

– Może... Może... lepiej usiądź.

***

Po jakichś pięciu minutach Karen usiadła, przyciskając dłonie do skroni i próbując uspokoić galopujące myśli. W zasadzie składały się one głównie z powtarzanych na okrągło _co do cholery co do cholery_ i _to on mnie wtedy uratował to on mnie wtedy uratował_. Wszystkie te myśli, te rozedrgane emocje, niszczyły ją. Przerażały. Nie wiedziała, co robić. Nie wiedziała nawet, co powinna teraz czuć. Ale Matt...

Matt. To on powstrzymał mordercę w jej mieszkaniu, to on wyciągnął na powierzchnię całą aferę z Fiskiem, to on...

To on sprawił, że nie została _zamordowana_ w swoim własnym _mieszkaniu_. A teraz był martwy, gnił gdzieś w ruinach Hell's Kitchen. Nigdy mu nawet nie podziękowała. To bolało, wiedziała, że bolało, i była na siebie tak wściekła, że w ogóle coś poczuła, że wypchnęła wszystkie te uczucia gdzieś w głąb, żeby znów uzyskać stan znieczulenia. Wszystkie te dziwne, obce uczucia, które zaczęły się kłębić w jej głowie, sprawiły, że poczuła się jak narkoman, który zbyt długo nie brał swoich ulubionych prochów. Obojętność, wyrachowanie – to był jej metadon. To ją trzymało na powierzchni.

– Ożeż... – wydusiła z siebie, ale w jej głosie nie wybrzmiewały żadne emocje, z czego była bardzo dumna. – W porządku

– Moja reakcja była podobna.

– Więc? Przez cały ten czas o wszystkim wiedziałeś?

– A skąd! Przypadkiem wyszło. Pamiętasz, jak się tak strasznie pokłóciliśmy? Wpadłem do jego mieszkania, kiedy akurat wykrwawiał się na śmierć na dywanie. Chciał dopaść Fiska po tym, jak Elena... – skrzywił się. Te wspomnienia wciąż sprawiały mu ból. Po dwóch latach ognia i śmierci. To, co się stało z Eleną, wciąż go bolało, mimo że w międzyczasie stracił wszystko, z Mattem włącznie. – Cóż, nie poszło mu zbyt dobrze. Pożarliśmy się. Resztę znasz.

Tak, znała. Nie lubiła wspominać tamtego tygodnia. Wyblakłe resztki uczuć, które nią wtedy miotały, sprawiały, że chciało jej się rzygać.

Foggy z niewyraźną miną zapatrzył się w podłogę, skubiąc brzeg koszuli. Gest wyglądał znajomo, ale Karen nie potrafiła go umiejscowić. Znów zaczął mówić, ale dużo cichszym głosem. Pełnym tęsknoty i żalu.

– On... on nie zasłużył na to, co mu się przydarzyło. No wiesz, tam. Próbował mnie chronić. I po prostu... – urwał i przetarł oczy. Oż w mordę, on _płakał_. – To się _stało_. Nic nie mogłem poradzić.

Karen nie płakała przez dwa lata. Teraz też nie zaczęła.

– Tyle dla nas robił. Tak strasznie dużo, Karen. Za dużo. Znajdował żarcie i wodę. _Wszystko_ potrafił znaleźć. – Wydał z siebie pełne przerażenia westchnienie, wciąż nie mogąc się pozbyć tego niewyraźnego grymasu z twarzy. – Spieprzyłem sprawę. I teraz już go tu nie ma.

W końcu, w końcu dotarło do niej, że to nie jakiejś części jego samego brakowało w Foggym, ale _Matta_.

– Byłby z ciebie dumny – powiedziała, odtwarzając z pamięci pusty frazes, który wcześniej gdzieś usłyszała. Może w telewizji? W sumie nieważne, gdzie.

Foggy uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Ta, wiem. Zawsze był. On był taki cholernie silny, Karen. Nie... – znów westchnął. Pociągnął nosem. – Bez niego nie mam pojęcia, co robić.

Znów cytat. Tym razem chyba z jakiegoś filmu:

– Na pewno chciałby, żebyś żył dalej.

– Pewnie, że tak. Tylko ja nie wiem, czy potrafię.

Karen wciąż nie wiedziała, jak się zachować. Nigdy nie potrafiła się znaleźć w takich sytuacjach, a już w ogóle teraz, kiedy każdy dzień pozwalał jej się skupić tylko na chwili obecnej, na _mamy żarcie_ , _mamy wodę_ i _atakuje mnie coś może_. Straciła wprawę w pocieszaniu, więc znów zamilkła, pocierając dłonią szramę na brodzie.

Foggy ukrył twarz w dłoniach, drżąc lekko.

Współuzależnienie, pomyślała Karen, próbując odsunąć myśli od samej siebie. Bardzo częste zjawisko w ich nowym świecie. Foggy z jakichś powodów tak bardzo polegał na obecności Matta, że jej brak niszczył go od środka. Był jak pijak bez wódki, jak narkoman bez prochów. Karen wiedziała, że takie relacje istnieją, ale nigdy niczego podobnego nie czuła i samo obserwowanie takiego związku ją przerażało. Jakby mogła się tym _zarazić_.

Nigdy nie pozwoliłaby sobie na taką słabość. Nigdy na coś takiego nie pozwoli.

Foggy znów otarł łzy, po czym odsunął ręce od twarzy. Westchnął, opierając brodę na splecionych dłoniach.

– Żałuję, że go nie posłuchałem i nie przyszedłem tu wcześniej. Na pewno by się ucieszył, gdyby cię znowu zobaczył. Na tyle, na ile widzi, oczywiście. – Brzmiało to jak jakiś często powtarzany żart, ale jego zniżony głos wywoływał na niej nieprzyjemne wrażenie. – Nie mam pojęcia, co teraz robić.

– Nie zdecyduję za ciebie.

– No co ty nie powiesz, Paige.

Uśmiech usiłował wypełznąć na jej wargi, kiedy nazwał ją tak, jak wolała być nazywana. Zdusiła go, zanim zdążył się pojawić.

– Mamy tu dobre zaopatrzenie. Możesz zostać i zapracować na swoją część.

– _Zapracować_? Mówisz poważnie?

– Tak. – Zawsze mówiła poważnie. – Nie rozdajemy rzeczy. To by było samobójstwo.

Foggy wypuścił z płuc powietrze i uniósł brwi. To była znajoma mina: zdziwiona, zszokowana, poirytowana.

– Kurczę. Naprawdę jesteś Karen? Bo wygląda mi na to, że masz totalnie w dupie śmierć swojego przyjaciela.

– Nie jestem Karen, tylko Paige.

– I znowu to. Nie wiesz, że sama zmiana imienia nie sprawi, że staniesz się kimś innym?

Wiedziała. Oczywiście, że wiedziała.

– Przykro mi z powodu Matta – słowa, które wyszły z jej ust, były takie jak wszystkie inne, puste i bez wyrazu.

Foggy roześmiał się. Nie słyszała w tym nic radosnego. Jak w ogóle brzmi radość?

– Wybacz, ale na to jest już za późno. Wygląda na to, że to szajstwo naprawdę nas zmienia, co nie? – W końcu zebrał dość sił, by zgramolić się z łóżka, tylko przez moment trzymając się jego ramy w poszukiwaniu oparcia. – Matt umarł, a ty siedzisz tu sobie i potakujesz. Tęsknił za tobą. Gdyby wiedział, że tu jesteś... – westchnął. – Poza nami nie miał nikogo.

– Wiem.

– To może, bo ja wiem, zasmuć się tym chociaż trochę? Ta akcja z bezdusznym głazem zaczyna mnie trochę przerażać.

Karen skrzywiła się. Taki grymas był w porządku, tak sądziła. Irytację można przecież okazywać, prawda?

– Jest mi smutno. – W zasadzie to nie. Nic nie czuła. I jak do tej pory nie stanowiło to dla niej problemu. – Co teraz zrobisz?

– Teraz? Teraz idę się odlać. A potem... W sumie nie jestem pewien. Słyszałem, że w Bostonie jest pięknie o tej porze roku. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ewidentnie nie chcesz, żebym tu został, więc będę musiał iść dalej.

– Dlaczego sądzisz, że cię tu nie chcę?

– Hmm... Może fakt, że siedzisz tu jak jakiś posąg i masz wszystko gdzieś? Przez to tylko się stresuję. A może jesteś kosmitą w przebraniu?

– Nie. – Westchnęła cicho. Jej zachowanie jeszcze nigdy nie przysporzyło jej takich kłopotów. – Nie jestem.

Był na nią zły, bo nie smuciła się z powodu śmierci Matta i nie cieszyła się, że znów go widzi. Ale ona to wszystko czuła. Tak jej się _wydawało_ , w każdym razie. Karen nie była pewna, czy pamiętała, jak to jest _cieszyć się_.

Foggy przystanął przy stole i zaczął grzebać w swoich rzeczach.

– Nie zabrałaś niczego mojego, co nie?

– Nie – Odwróciła się w jego stronę. – Po co jest ten zeszyt?

– Po nic, co by cię chociaż trochę obchodziło.

Dziwne, nieprzyjemne odczucie wstrząsnęło jej brzuchem. Podobne przywykła łączyć z niestrawnością i nudnościami. Nie była pewna, co to za uczucie.

– W porządku.

Foggy prychnął.

– W porządku? _Serio?_ – Obrócił się przodem do niej. – Co się z tobą stało, Karen?

– To samo, co zresztą świata.

– Nie wciskaj mi takiego kitu. Takie bzdety to Matt mógłby gadać. – Jego twarz zadrgała, nie mogąc się zdecydować na jeden wyraz. Wciąż na nowo otwierał tę ranę, którą nosił w sobie, stratę przyjaciela. – Co się dokładnie stało? Co ci tak pokiereszowało twarz? Mogę pomóc?

Przez chwilę nawet mu uwierzyła.

– Nie.

Foggy znów się skrzywił. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i oparł się o stół. Myśli uwidaczniały się na jego twarzy jedna po drugiej, kiedy próbował rozwiązać jakiś problem, szybko i dokładnie, jak prawnik, którym zawsze przecież był. W końcu jego twarz przybrała wyraz zatroskania i wielkiego, wielkiego smutku.

– Jak ciężkie masz koszmary?

Myśli Karen zatrzymały się pod wpływem rozkojarzenia. Koszmary? Nie miała koszmarów. Koszmary były straszne, a ona widziała to wszystko za każdym razem, kiedy zamknęła oczy. Nawet jeżeli budziły ją każdej nocy, zmuszając do ciężkiego oddychania w poduszkę i malując po wewnętrznej stronie jej powiek obrazy śmierci i zamglone wspomnienie zapachu rdzy.

Nie odpowiedziała mu, więc znów zaczął mówić.

– Może chcesz o tym pogadać. Matt miewa... _miał_ koszmary. Ja też, ale nie aż takie. Mattowi rozmowa zawsze pomagała, jeżeli miał dość odwagi, by zacząć mówić. To działało.

Karen powstrzymała prychnięcie. _Wszyscy_ mieli koszmary. _Wszyscy_ mieli okropne wspomnienia. Nie było w niej nic niezwykłego. W nikim nie było.

– Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

– Nie musisz. To tylko propozycja. – Foggy wsunął ręce do kieszeni spodni, kilka razy pokręcił głową, żeby rozciągnąć mięśnie i utkwił wzrok w suficie. Wyglądał odrobinę lepiej. Nie miał już takich rumieńców. – Ale to pomoże. Zaufaj mi.

– Nic mi nie jest.

– Och, _oczywiście_ , że tak – to definitywnie był sarkazm. Westchnął ciężko. – Muszę lecieć, Paige. Cieszę się, że cię znów zobaczyłem, ale nie mogę żyć w mieście, w którym dwoje moich jedynych przyjaciół nie żyje.

– Ja nie umarłam. – Spróbowała znów się skrzywić. – Czy ty w ogóle mówiłeś o mnie?

– Mówiłem o Karen. – Spojrzał na nią spod oka. Było w tym spojrzeniu zbyt wiele emocji, by mogła je rozszyfrować, więc nawet nie próbowała, ale jego głos trząsł się, kiedy znów się odezwał. – Wiesz, nie musisz przestać oddychać, żeby umrzeć.

Wiedziała, ale też nie wiedziała. Nie miała pojęcia, co dokładnie czuła, ale na pewno _coś_ czuła, coś obcego i bolesnego, ukrytego tak głęboko w jej wnętrzu, że nawet nie była w stanie tam sięgnąć. Co miała robić?

– Foggy...

– Moi przyjaciele nazywają mnie Foggy. Możesz mi mówić Frank.

– Frank – poprawiła się, a on znów się skrzywił, przez co tylko bardziej ją zdezorientował. – Nie uważam, że powinieneś odejść. To niebezpieczne. A poza tym możesz się znów odwodnić. – Teraz nawet _ona sama_ słyszała, jak pozbawione życia są jej słowa. Przygryzła dolną wargę, zakłopotana.

Znów ten dziwny, pusty śmiech.

– Jakoś sobie poradzę – pokręcił głową i zaczął się pakować do swojej zniszczonej torby. – Swoją drogą, gratuluję dostępu do wody. Zapytałbym, czy mogę trochę ze sobą zabrać, ale już wiem, że musiałbym to odpracować, a nie wydaje mi się, żebym miał na to czas.

– Dam ci trochę wody – powiedziała odrobinę zbyt szybko. Desperacko. – Mam trochę rzeczy, które... – Zastanawiała się, co właściwie robi. To było do niej niepodobne. I _niebezpieczne_. – … mogę ci dać. Moje własne rzeczy.

– Tak? – Foggy zatrzymał się na moment. – Czy ty właśnie próbujesz mnie nakłonić, żebym został? Bo jeżeli tak, to naprawdę nie musisz mi za to płacić, ani próbować mnie w to jakoś wmanewrować. Możesz po prostu zapytać, do cholery. – Ucisnął palcami nasadę nosa. – Karen, naprawdę to łapię. Rozumiem, przez jakie piekło musiałaś przejść. Ja i Matt też swoje przeżyliśmy. I jedynym powodem, dla którego nie skończyłem w takim stanie, w jakim jesteś teraz, był... właśnie Matt. Miałem jego. Miałem kogoś. I wygląda mi na to, że ty też kogoś potrzebujesz.

Tak. Nie. Zamarła, nie mogąc się zdecydować na żadną z opcji.

– _Karen_. Chcesz, żebym został?

Znów przygryzła dolną wargę. Chyba poczuła na języku krew. Jej głos brzmiał słabo i mizernie, i z trudem powstrzymała się od uduszenia tego głosu jeszcze w gardle.

– Chcę.

Foggy uśmiechnął się, unosząc ręce ku górze.

– Widzisz? Nie takie trudne, jak się na początku wydawało!

Chyba nie. Karen, niepewna, jaka odpowiedź by go usatysfakcjonowała, postanowiła milczeć.

Uchronił ją przed koniecznością kontynuowania tematu. Nie wiedziała, czy zrobił to specjalnie, ale i tak jej ulżyło.

– Wiesz, nie żartowałem z tym, że idę się odlać. Gdzie jest toaleta?

***

Foggy naprawdę świetnie znał się na medycynie.

Karen już w zasadzie sama doszła do tego wniosku, kiedy zobaczyła, jak dobrze zaopatrzona była jego torba. O niektórych z tych rzeczy nawet nie wiedziała, że lekarze ich używali. Szwy i środki usypiające to jedno, ale strzykawka ze specjalną rurką, która służyła wyłącznie do usuwania nadmiaru płynu z ran klatki piersiowej? Skąd on w ogóle wiedział, jak się tym posługiwać?

Nie miała okazji, żeby go o to zapytać, bo tego samego dnia wieczorem inny mieszkaniec schronu przywlókł się z Central Parku, zostawiając wszędzie plamy krwi. Na plecach miał zadrapania tak głębokie, że można było przez nie swobodnie oglądać jego mięśnie. Brzegi nie były zwęglone. Znów ci cholerni dzicy. Karen widziała takie rany wielokrotnie, ale nie potrafiła ich opatrywać. Kiedy chłopak się pojawił, Jack totalnie spanikował. Krzycząc razem z rannym, przyprowadził go do szpitalika i ułożył na łóżku. Foggy, który do tej pory odpoczywał po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, natychmiast się podniósł.

Karen wzięła ręcznik i spróbowała zatrzymać krwawienie. Nie mieli nikogo lepszego od niej. Jej szwy zawsze były do kitu i _zawsze_ otwierały się, zanim rana do końca się zagoiła, i straciła już dwoje ludzi, bo nie potrafiła skutecznie zwalczyć infekcji, która wdała się w ranę. Przynajmniej nigdy tak naprawdę nie przejęła się ich śmiercią.

Jack zaczął łkać.

– Bri, stary, proszę cię, trzymaj się!

No tak, ten chłopak, który wykrwawiał się na śmierć, to jego kuzyn Brian. A w każdym razie powiedział wszystkim, że Brian to jego kuzyn. To i tak nie miało większego znaczenia, kiedy koleś wrzeszczał wniebogłosy, kapał krwią wprost na podłogę i pewnie niewiele życia mu już zostało.

Właśnie wymieniała ręcznik, który zdążył już nasiąknąć krwią, kiedy Foggy pojawił się z jej lewej strony i odsunął ją odrobinę.

– Tylko pogorszysz sytuację – powiedział ostro. – Nie używaj ręczników, tylko gazy. Macie gazę, tak?

– Em, nie wiem, my...

Foggy przewrócił oczami, zabrał jej ręcznik i pstryknął palcami, po czym wskazał na swoje niedawne miejsce po drugiej stronie pokoju.

– Daj moją torbę.

Dała mu ją.

Zajęło mu to jakieś czterdzieści pięć minut, ale poskładał Briana do kupy, podłączył go do kroplówki, żeby przeciwdziałać utracie krwi i totalnie pokazał wyższość swojej wiedzy medycznej nad ograniczonymi zdolnościami Karen, nawet specjalnie się nie starając. A wszystko to, jakby powtarzał te czynności już z milion razy i z taką chłodną precyzją, jaka jej zdarzała się tylko z bronią w ręku.

– Gościu, gdzie ty się tego wszystkiego nauczyłeś? – spytał później Jack, siedząc na brzegu łóżka Briana.

– Trochę tu, trochę tam – brzmiała odpowiedź Foggy'ego.

Pozbierał narzędzia i wyciągnął z torby metalowy pojemnik. Włożył do niego imadło chirurgiczne*, skalpel i co tam jeszcze, a potem zalał to wszystko wodą i dodał kilka kropli jakiegoś płynu z malutkiej, białej butelki. Sterylizował sprzęt.

– Używałam do tego wybielacza – zauważyła Karen.

– Nie powinnaś. Od tego narzędzia ci przerdzewieją. To coś, nie pamiętam, jak się nazywało, ale Matt to kiedyś znalazł. To jakby taki medyczny super-wybielacz. – Nagle zrobił dziwną minę. Zgadła, że to znów smutek, ale się pomyliła, bo po chwili wybuchnął śmiechem. – Myślał, że to jakiś alkohol. Dał mi to na urodziny.

Przełknęła dziwne uczucie, które w niej wezbrało. Dopiero później zorientowała się, że był to zalążek śmiechu. Od bardzo dawna się nie śmiała. Nie pamiętała nawet, kiedy ostatnio miała na to ochotę.

– Przejmowaliście się czymś takim jak urodziny?

Foggy wzruszył ramionami.

– Pewnie. Czemu niby nie?

Karen skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. Nie przychodziła jej do głowy żadna odpowiedź, więc tylko się skrzywiła. Bolał ją brzuch.

– To gdzie jest wasz lekarz? Czy tam pielęgniarka? Kto tu się zajmuje leczeniem?

Zmarszczyła brwi i podniosła rękę. Foggy wykrztusił z siebie urywany śmiech.

– Serio? Nie macie nikogo lepszego niż...? – Mógłby powiedzieć coś okrutnie uszczypliwego, ale tego nie zrobił. Zamiast tego znów wzruszył ramionami. – Dobra, rozumiem, że nie wiesz, jak poprosić mnie, żebym został, ale to? Tym akurat mogę się zająć. W zasadzie nie umiem _nic innego_. Jak często zdarzają się tu obrażenia?

– Codziennie – odpowiedziała, wlepiając wzrok w podłogę.

Miała wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje.

– Kosmici?

Wreszcie, jakiś mniej niezręczny temat.

– Dzicy. W Parku żyje ich cała grupka. Oni, em, zbierają się tam. Nie widziałeś ich po drodze? – Czy on w ogóle pamiętał swój marsz przez Park? Kiedy Jack go znalazł, do niczego się nie nadawał.

Foggy przygryzł wargę i pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Nie widziałem żadnego.

– No to chyba masz anioła stróża, bo normalnie spacer tamtędy to samobójstwo. Oni są jak pieprzone karaluchy. – Przynajmniej się nie rozmnażali, a w każdym razie tak jej się wydawało. Głównie walczyli między sobą i próbowali się przedostać przez ogrodzenie pod napięciem. Debile. – Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem udało ci się ich wszystkich ominąć. – To naprawdę było coś niesamowitego, ale Karen nie potrafiła wygrzebać tego uczucia i jakoś sprawić, by dało się je usłyszeć w jej głosie.

– Hmm. – Na twarzy Foggy'ego pojawił się jakiś zupełnie nowy, niemożliwy do odczytania wyraz. Może zmartwienie, a może po prostu zmęczenie. Chwilę potem jego usta drgnęły w lekkim uśmiechu i wrażenie znikło. – Może i mam.

Karen nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć, więc postanowiła w ogóle nie myśleć.

– Dzięki. Za... – Wskazała na Briana, który wciąż drzemał na łóżku.

– Ta? Myślisz, że zapracowałem sobie na trochę tych waszych zasobów?

Spróbowała się uśmiechnąć. Nie wyszło.

– Myślę, że tak.

Nie spróbował zamaskować swojego rozczarowania, ale i tak odezwał się względnie neutralnym głosem:

– Fantastycznie. Macie coś do żarcia? I może jakiś kąt do spania? Nie spałem w prawdziwym łóżku od... – urwał i westchnął cicho. – W każdym razie, cokolwiek masz, na pewno będzie lepsze niż to, czego używałem przez ostatni tydzień.

Karen zastanowiła się chwilę.

– Tak. Po drugiej stronie schronu jest pusty pokój. Christopher... tam mieszkał.

– Ale _teraz_ już tam nie mieszka, co nie?

– Skąd – ton jej głosu był wyzuty z emocji. Suche fakty. – Umarł w zeszłym tygodniu.

Foggy uniósł brwi.

– Ale... nie umarł _w tamtym pokoju_ , prawda? Bo to by było... trochę...

– Nie. Dziki.

– Oż w mordę. Naprawdę macie tu z nim problem, co? – Jego głos zaczął brzmieć dziwnie wysoko. – Ilu ich tam jest?

Karen oparła się o umywalkę.

– Wydaje mi się, że około pięćdziesięciu.

– _Pięćdziesiąt?_ Skąd one tu przyłażą?

Nie wiedziała, więc tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

– Mówiłaś, że się tu zbierają. Jak wataha?

– Coś w tym stylu.

– Matt i ja nigdy... nigdy nie spotkaliśmy się z niczym podobnym. Czasem zdarzały się grupy czterech albo pięciu, ale _bardzo rzadko_.

Karen skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. Mówienie przychodziło jej łatwiej, kiedy temat nie był z nią bezpośrednio związany.

– Oni naprawdę funkcjonują jak wataha. Eric uważa, że mają osobniki alfa. Jak wilki, lwy albo co tam innego. Jest tam taki jeden wielki grubas, którego wszystkie inne wydają się słuchać.

– Naprawdę?

Skinęła głową.

– Tak. Zabił już czworo naszych, z Christopherem włącznie. Chyba jest mądrzejszy od pozostałych, ale oni wszyscy są bandą imbecyli. – Karen słyszała w swoim głosie słaby, rozniecający się żar. – Z reguły to ja wychodzę na nich polować, ale jestem... byłam jedyną osobą w schronie, która mniej więcej wie, jak zakładać szwy, więc...

– Wow. Naprawdę ich nienawidzisz, co?

Nieprawda. Nienawiść to też jakieś uczucie.

– Zabili wielu naszych i zarażają ludzi. Kradną, mordują i _gwałcą_. To po prostu... _zwierzęta_. Czy jest w nich cokolwiek, czego można by _nie_ nienawidzić?

Foggy znów miał ten dziwny wyraz twarzy. Utkwił wzrok w podłodze.

– Masz rację. Nie ma nic takiego. – Oparł łokcie na stojącym za nim stole. – To przez nich masz tę bliznę na twarzy?

Karen uniosła rękę, żeby jej dotknąć: nierównej, głębokiej bruzdy idącej przez jej prawy policzek aż do ucha, a raczej tego, co z niego zostało. Było teraz w zasadzie niczym więcej, jak tylko nierównym fragmentem chrząstki. Często zapominała o bliźnie. Buzujące wspomnienie krzyku i krwi, i _bólu_ , i _strachu_ syczało gdzieś w najdalszych zakamarkach jej umysłu. Zignorowała je.

– Tak – jej głos brzmiał spokojnie, więc i jej umysł był spokojny, a to nie mogło się zmienić, nie teraz. – Rok temu.

– Nie zagoiło się dobrze. Kto cię po tym poskładał?

– Nikt – odpowiedziała i odepchnęła od siebie wspomnienie, wciskając je z powrotem w głąb pustki, którą miała w głowie, a z której ono próbowało się wydostać.

– Och.

– Ta – westchnęła. Ta rozmowa zrobiła zbyt męcząca. – Pokazać ci twój pokój, Fo... Frank?

Skrzywił się, przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę policzka i przytaknął.

– Pewnie, Paige. Byłoby świetnie.

***

Pokój szału nie robił. Ot, cztery ściany i maleńka łazienka. Nieduże biurko z jedną nogą krótszą niż pozostałe. Pod ścianą była prycza, a na zewnątrz można było wyjrzeć przez niskie okienko.

Foggy wszedł do środka, położył swoje rzeczy na stole i skrzywił się, czując, że mebel się chybocze.

– Trochę ciasno.

– Na razie nie mam nic lepszego.

Przespacerował się po pokoju, przyglądając się wszystkiemu. Spróbował otworzyć okno, ale nawet nie drgnęło.

– Zaplombowane. Dzięki temu nie wdychamy trucizny i smrodu z rzeki.

– W porządku. – Foggy przeszedł do łazienki i zajrzał do środka. Szczęka mu opadła. – Czy to... czy to jest prawdziwy _prysznic_?

Kąciki ust Karen sprawiały wrażenie, jakby chciały się unieść.

– Tak. Masz do dyspozycji czterdzieści pięć litrów wody na tydzień. Używaj mądrze.

– Och, _fantastycznie_! – Oparł się o ścianę i na chwilę spojrzał w górę, jakby dziękował jakiejś sile wyższej. – Matt by... – urwał wpół zdania i radość na jego twarzy ustąpiła miejsca grymasowi.

Westchnął krótko.

– Co by?

– Chyba by za to zabił. Dosłownie. _Masę_ kosmitów załatwił.

Karen oparła się plecami o ścianę.

– Tak? Ja najbardziej lubię broń dużego kalibru. Skubańce są strasznie szybkie.

– Nie, Matt nie umie... nie umiał strzelać. Przeważnie je dźgał.

 _Dźgał_ je? _Czym?_

– Emm.

Grymas Foggy'ego przebrodził się w szeroki uśmiech.

– Mówiłem ci, że był niesamowity. Szalony i niesamowity. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, ile ich załatwił tylko przy pomocy kawałka stali zbrojeniowej i tych swoich zdolności ninja.

– Ninja? – powtórzyła, drapiąc się po szyi. Umiejętności czy nie, musiałby być szalony, żeby walczyć z kosmitami _wręcz_. – Dorwał kiedyś jakiegoś w nocy?

To, to by był faktycznie sukces.

– Och, nie. Nawet mi nie przypominaj. Raz spróbował i wrócił do domu z jelitami na wierzchu.

Karen prychnęła.

– Ta, jasne.

– Myślisz, że żartuję? Mógłbym ci o tym gościu opowiedzieć takie historie, że aż by ci skóra ścierpła. Czasem miał naprawdę walnięte pomysły.

To ciemne miejsce w jej umyśle znów zadrżało. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz się porzyga. Miała już dość tego, że jej mózg wciąż chciał wszystko zalewać uczuciami, a ona nie potrafiła żadnego z nich rozróżnić.

Więc, oczywiście, popełniła błąd i wpakowała się w jeszcze większe kłopoty.

– Mógłbyś mi później opowiedzieć. – Skąd jej się to w ogóle wzięło?

Uśmiech Foggy'ego złagodniał.

– Pewnie, Karen. Bardzo chętnie.

Wciąż czuła to dziwne ciągnięcie przy kącikach ust. Pożegnała się i spędziła kolejne pół godziny, próbując się go pozbyć przy pomocy masażu i na wpół pustej butelki. Po dwóch godzinach zorientowała się, że Foggy znów zaczął używać jej prawdziwego imienia.

***

Wcześnie rano Karen zajęła miejsce w wieżyczce obserwacyjnej – a tak naprawdę w przystosowanej budce strażniczej – i wyjrzała na zwęglone połacie Central Parku. Obserwowała. Karabin oparła na ramieniu i z nudów zaczęła obgryzać paznokcie. Wschód słońca oświetlił ruiny miasta chorobliwą zielenią, rzucając na ziemię długie, wąskie cienie.

Kochała to – na tyle, na ile mogła kochać cokolwiek – kochała sprawować wartę, sama, w ciszy, która zawsze panowała w schronie zanim wszyscy się pobudzili. Samotność. Zabicie dzikiego albo dwóch, jeżeli podeszli dość blisko było tylko miłym dodatkiem.

Unoszący się w powietrzu znajomy zapach zgnilizny i palącego się plastiku ją uspokajał. Delikatny wiatr zerwał się od strony rzeki, przyjemnie chłodząc jej skórę. Ostatnio było stanowczo za gorąco.

Jakiś ruch między drzewami zwrócił jej uwagę, więc natychmiast przygotowała karabin, zanim jeszcze zdążyła cokolwiek dostrzec. Zmieniła pozycję, oparła broń na kawałku poręczy, którego używali właśnie do tego celu i pochyliła się do przodu, patrząc przez celownik. Dwie postaci przemieszczały się szybko w polu jej widzenia, jakieś sto metrów od niej. Odbezpieczyła broń i delikatnie położyła palec na spuście. Jak dotyk kochanki, ktoś jej kiedyś powiedział.

Na początku wydawało jej się, że obaj dzicy polują razem, desperacko szukając jakiegokolwiek zwierzęcia, które dałoby się zjeść. Za wiele ich nie zostało. Nieliczne króliki. Może jakieś ptaki. Z reguły dzicy walczyli między sobą, co tylko ułatwiało jej pracę, chociaż też odbierało trochę zabawy.

Najwyraźniej właśnie to miało miejsce i teraz, bo dziki biegnący z tyłu dopadł tego z przodu i rzucił go na ziemię, twarzą prosto w kałużę błota. Obaj byli brudni, ubrani w jakieś szmaty, chorobliwie wychudzeni. Płci męskiej. Z takiej odległości nie widziała żadnych szczegółów, ale mogła bez problemu śledzić ich ruchy.

Ten z tyłu – strasznie szybki, zauważyła, czyżby jakiś nowy? – skoczył do przodu i bardzo mocno kopnął tego drugiego prosto w kręgosłup. Wyglądało na to, że cios potwornie bolał i zaczęła się zastanowić, czy wystarczy, by dzikiego sparaliżować.

Chyba jednak nie, bo ten leżący na ziemi skoczył na równe nogi i zaatakował tego szybkiego, a Karen wyobraziła sobie, że słyszy ten okropny, niski skowyt, który dzicy zawsze z siebie wydawali. Ale cóż, ten szybki był naprawdę cholernie szybki, bo zdążył odskoczyć o parę metrów do tyłu i jednym kopniakiem posłał swojego przeciwnika z powrotem w błoto.

Patrzyła, jak ten szybki znów pędzi do przodu, skacze na tego drugiego i dosłownie wciska go w błoto. Trzymał głowę tego drugiego w buzującej mieszance wody z rzeki, popiołu i węgla. Karen poczuła nagły przypływ ekscytacji, obserwując jak szybki topi tego drugiego w błocie, powoli, przez kilka dobrych minut. Coś takiego zawsze dobrze jej się oglądało. Niezła zabawa. Jedyna, jaką potrafiła jeszcze zidentyfikować.

Kiedy ten szybki w końcu wstał, otrząsając się z błota, uniosła broń i nacisnęła spust.

Kula powinna była rozerwać głowę dzikiego na strzępy. Strzał był perfekcyjny. Ale w ostatniej chwili skubaniec padł na ziemię, przeturlał się kawałek i zwiał, skrywając się wśród drzew. Nie mogła uwierzyć w jego szczęście.

– Następnym razem, dupku – szepnęła, zabezpieczając broń.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Imadło chirurgiczne służy (wg Wikipedii) do przytrzymywania igły w czasie zakładania szwów. Wygląda trochę jak nożyczki albo cążki do wycinania skórek.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Następny rozdział: zeszłej nocy śniłem...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Smiths _Last night I dreamt that somebody loved me_

Foggy nie zaaklimatyzował się tak szybko, jak by sobie tego życzył.

Mieszkańcy schronu chętnie włączyli go do swojej maleńkiej społeczności. Było ich tam tylko kilkoro – Matt nie pomylił się w swojej pierwotnej estymacji – trzech mężczyzn i cztery kobiety. Po psie nie było już śladu. Pokój Foggy'ego był pozbawiony ciepła i urządzony z praktyczną, niemal ascetyczną, oszczędnością. Łóżko było bardziej niewygodne niż podłoga w mieszkaniu, ale akurat to mu nie przeszkadzało. I tak prawie w ogóle nie spał.

Ale ci ludzie potrzebowali pomocy medycznej, potrzebowali _jego_ , a jeżeli Foggy był dobry w czymkolwiek, to chyba tylko w zakładaniu szwów i tamowaniu krwotoków, więc tym właśnie się zajął. Trzy lata pilnowania, żeby wnętrzności Matta pozostały w jego wnętrzu, na coś się przydały. Za swoje umiejętności dostawał jedzenie, ludzie chętnie spędzali z nim czas, ale nic go to nie obchodziło. Czuł się tak, jakby cały jego świat legł w gruzach.

Chciał znów mieć przy sobie swojego przyjaciela.

Śnił o tym każdej nocy. Bez wyjątku. Podchodził do Matta na dachu. Czasem w tych snach Matt odwracał się i był sobą, i z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach mówił coś, czego Foggy po przebudzeniu nigdy nie pamiętał. Przeważnie jednak był zwierzęciem, a Foggy budził się, łkając i obejmował się ramionami, bo nie miał nikogo, w kim mógłby znaleźć oparcie.

Chciał znów mieć przy sobie swojego przyjaciela.

Czasem wałęsał się wzdłuż ogrodzenia, wsłuchując się w szum płynącego ponad jego głową prądu i wyglądając na zewnątrz, w stronę Parku. Czasem wyobrażał sobie, ze widzi tę lokalną grupę dzikich, a jeżeli światło było odpowiednie, wyobrażał sobie też swojego przyjaciela, który chociaż ten jeden raz w życiu trafił gdzieś, gdzie go zaakceptowano.

Dni przeciekały mu przez palce i zmieniały się w tygodnie, w miesiące. Zdarzały się ataki, od strony Parku, i Foggy zawsze sprawdzał potem stosy, jednocześnie bojąc się i żywiąc nadzieję, że zobaczy wśród zabitych dzikich to jedno wychudzone ciało. Nigdy się tak nie stało.

Stracił na wadze. Jego zdrowie umykało jak przesypujący się w klepsydrze piasek. Często chorował, ale się tym nie przejmował. I tak nigdy nie miał ochoty opuszczać swojego pokoju. Karen niczego nie zauważyła i chyba miała to gdzieś. Interesowało ją tylko strzelanie do dzikich, jakby niczego innego nie potrafiła już robić.

Cholerna Karen. Osiągnęła poziom ześwirowania, do którego nawet Matt nigdy nie doszedł. Była wyzuta z emocji. _Pusta_. To słowo przeorało ją jak pług i zostawiło tylko wrak człowieka. Nie śmiała się i nie uśmiechała. Kiedy mówiła, brzmiała tak mdło, jakby była półprzytomna. I to też potwornie bolało.  
Zespół stresu pourazowego, wyjątkowo ostry przypadek. Zrobił z niej kalekę. Nie była już nawet Karen – no tak, _Paige_ – i tylko z trudem można ją jeszcze było nazwać człowiekiem. Ale spędzała z Foggym czas mimo że nie była w stanie czerpać z tego przyjemności, mimo że on odczuwał fizyczny ból na widok każdej z miliona drobnych traum, które malowały się na jej pozbawionej wyrazu twarzy. Traum, które zniszczyły ją od środka. Za każdym razem jej widok rozpalał piekący ból w jego sercu. Wszystko, co czyniło ją _Karen_ , wypaliło się do cna i zapadło się tak głęboko, ze żadne z nich nie było w stanie tego odkopać.

Wirus zabrał mu Matta, ale Karen stracił z winy _całego_ _świata_.  
Bolało, kiedy patrzył na tę twarz, którą pamiętał tak wyraźnie – uśmiechniętą od ucha do ucha i roześmianą, ozdobioną delikatnym uśmiechem albo skrzywioną, kiedy opowiedział wyjątkowo kiepski dowcip – taką beznamiętną niezależnie od tego, co powiedział. Kiedy opowiedział jakiegoś suchara, a ona patrzyła na niego takim wzrokiem, jakby odezwał się w obcym języku. Ależ to bolało.

Ale nie tak bardzo jak strata Matta. Czuł się, jakby utracił na tym dachu i w tamtym pożarze integralną część samego siebie, a potem pogubił kolejne fragmenty, idąc na północ. Nie wiedział, co robić. To zawsze była działka Matta, a Foggy nie potrafił przejąć jego dawnych obowiązków. Chociaż minęły już trzy miesiące, wciąż działał jak na autopilocie, polegając głównie na sile przyzwyczajenia, a przy życiu trzymała go tylko świadomość, że pomaga innym uniknąć losu, który dusił jego samego.

– Brakuje mi ciebie – szeptał czasem w mrok w środku nocy i zawsze czekał na odpowiedź, jakby Matt mógł w każdej chwili wynurzyć się z cienia, uśmiechnąć się i zacząć rzucać w Foggy'ego papierowymi kulkami, jak gdyby nic się nie stało. – Mam nadzieję, że nic ci nie jest.

Boże, po prostu chciał znów mieć przy sobie swojego przyjaciela.

***

Foggy wreszcie zrozumiał, czemu Matt tak często uciekał spojrzeniem gdzieś w przestrzeń. Niewiele było trzeba, by i jego myśli odpłynęły na rozbujanej łodzi dźwięków i wspomnień. Nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu. Wiedział, po kim odziedziczył ten nawyk.

– Ej, Nelson.

Głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia; zamrugał parę razy, podnosząc głowę. Rozmawiał z kimś? Nie, był w salce szpitalnej, wlepiając wzrok w jakiś podręcznik medyczny, czytając, ale nie zapamiętując ani słowa.

– Hę?

– Słyszałeś, co powiedziałem?

Foggy skrzywił się i wygodniej usiadł na krześle.

– Nie, wybacz. Chyba odpłynąłem na chwilę.

Odpłynął _na trzy miesiące_ i wciąż jeszcze nie wrócił. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że minęło już tyle czasu. Że zdołał przeżyć tak długo bez swojego przyjaciela.  
Och, prawda, ktoś do niego mówił. Jack, dzieciak z Queens. Świetnie strzelał z łuku. To pewnie on trafił Matta w ramię te całe wieki temu. Wciąż używał czerwonych piór jako lotek do swoich strzał.

Foggy nigdy nie proponował, że wyjdzie na polowanie z Karen, z nim albo z kimkolwiek innym. Tutaj traktowano to jak _sport_ ; zapuszczano się do Parku i polowano na mieszkających tam dzikich, zarzynano ich wśród pokrzywionych kikutów drzew. Porównywano nawet trupy, tak jak kiedyś, w poprzednim świecie, robili to myśliwi, kłócono się, kto strzelił z większym kunsztem albo czyja zdobycz była bardziej okazała.

Nigdy o to wprost nie zapytał, ale za każdym razem, kiedy wracali, analizował twarz Karen, żeby zorientować się, czy może widziała Matta albo go zabiła. Wtedy mógłby wreszcie skończyć ze swoim durnym życiem bez dławiącej obawy, że jego przyjaciel jest gdzieś tam, na zewnątrz, i cierpi w samotności. Ale Karen nigdy nic nie mówiła, nie wyglądała, jakby _cokolwiek czuła_ nawet wtedy, kiedy właśnie wróciła po ustrzeleniu sześciu dzikich.

– _Nelson._

Och, no tak. Rozmowa.

– Ci goście z Yonkers* przyjeżdżają dzisiaj. Pamiętasz, co nie?

Nie pamiętał.

– Tak, pewnie.

Jack przetarł błyszczącą od potu i łoju twarz.

– Właśnie kontaktowali się z nami przez radio. Mają rannego.

Foggy poczuł, że jego oczy wędrują ku górze, ale nie zdołał do końca przetworzyć obrazu, który odebrały.

– Dzicy?

– A kiedy to nie są dzicy? Rozwalili im też samochód.

 _Samochód?_ To słowo odrobinę go otrzeźwiło. Ludzie wciąż _jeździli_? Skąd brali benzynę? I dokąd w ogóle jeździli? Poza miastem zostało cokolwiek?

– Kiedy?

– Jakąś godzinę temu. – Foggy spojrzał na zegarek, było późne popołudnie. – Będą tu za kilka minut. Potrzebują twojej pomocy, bracie.

Ta. Bo teraz był tu jedyną osobą, która wiedziała, jak użyć zastawki Heimlicha**, kiedy założyć opaskę uciskową i co zrobić, żeby wnętrzności nie wyleciały rannemu na zewnątrz. Zwłaszcza to ostatnie było skomplikowane.

Ale przecież zawsze lubił pomagać ludziom.

– W porządku. Powinienem wyjść im na spotkanie?

***

Kiedy tylko wyszedł na zewnątrz, zaczął marudzić na chłód i owinął się szczelniej kurtką – Mattowi też jest zimno? Ma co na siebie narzucić? – a jego uwagę zwróciły krzyki dobiegające od strony ogrodzenia. Usłyszał coś, dźwięk, nad którym od lat się nie zastanawiał – odgłos silnika samochodu.

Konkretnie silnika diesla zamontowanego w półciężarówce. Samochód właśnie wjechał na teren schronu. Na jednym z jego boków było widać wyraźne wgniecenie, które wcisnęło drzwi do środka. Szyby były powybijane, a na karoserii ciągnęły się pionowo cieniutkie strużki krwi, tworząc coś w rodzaju kodu kreskowego ludzkości.

Foggy zaczął iść w stronę samochodu, poprawiając sobie na ramieniu torbę ze sprzętem medycznym.

Wciąż pracujący silnik tłumił odgłos czyjegoś cichego płaczu, a kiedy Foggy obszedł samochód dookoła, znalazł kobietę pochyloną nad ciałem mężczyzny, które leżało blade i nieruchome na trawien w kolorze popiołu, rozlewając wokół siebie kałużę świeżej, czerwonej krwi. Podbiegł do nich i rzucił torbę na ziemię, ale kiedy przyjrzał się mężczyźnie... nie.

Dla niego nie było już czasu. Foggy stracił kolejną szansę w życiu przepełnionym samymi tylko straconymi szansami.

Westchnął i przetarł twarz dłonią, a potem odwrócił się w stronę kobiety, która stała o kilka kroków dalej, wciąż płacząc z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Słuchanie jej łkania, niewyobrażalnej straty, którą zamknęła w tym odgłosie, sprawiało mu autentyczny ból. Bolało, bo od trzech miesięcy czuł się dokładnie tak jak ona. Po prostu nie potrafił tak mocno płakać.

– Przykro mi – powiedział, mocniej związując sobie włosy na karku. – Jak to się… ? – urwał, starając się delikatnie wydobyć z kobiety więcej informacji.

Odsłonięcie twarzy zajęło jej kilka długich minut, a minę miała załamaną, wręcz zrozpaczoną. Foggy'emu ten widok bardzo się nie podobał. W poprzednim świecie nie nadawałby się na lekarza.

– Jedno z tych _stworzeń_ w lesie – wydusiła w końcu głosem zniekształconym przez nieustanne szlochanie. – Przebiegło tuż przed maską samochodu. Mówiłam mu, żeby je wyminął, ale on i tak... i tak je uderzył... i...

Foggy położył dłoń na twarzy martwego mężczyzny i delikatnie zamknął mu powieki, zacierając ten okropny wyraz przedśmiertnego przerażenia. Jego żołądek odezwał się ostrzegawczo.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ten dziki zginął. Raczej uciekł. Ale potem pojawił się jeszcze jeden... – Z jej gardła wyrwał się zduszony, urywany oddech. – To był taki duży. Ostrzegali mnie przed tym dużym, ale nie posłuchaliśmy. Chciał zabrać nasze jedzenie. Marco próbował do niego strzelać, ale on po prostu zabrał mu karabin. Złamał go na pół.

No tak, ten jeden duży skurczybyk, którego rzadko zdarzało im się widzieć, ale kiedy go już widzieli, to zawsze kończyło się to jakąś katastrofą. Foggy widział go tylko raz, a i to tylko dlatego, że wyszedł poza ogrodzenie, żeby wciągnąć rannego do środka, zanim zdążył wykrwawić się w błocie na śmierć. Dziki zamachnął się wtedy na niego, wściekle i nieskoordynowanie, ale Karen siedziała akurat na wieżyczce i postrzeliła bydlaka w ramię. Od tamtej pory już się nie pojawił. Mądrze z jego strony.

– Jak masz na imię? – spytał, wciąż klęcząc przy ciele.

Nie chciał odchodzić od zmarłego, jakby w ogóle go nie obchodził (nie obchodził go, ale ją tak), żeby jej jeszcze bardziej nie zasmucić.

– Deborah. Deb. Wszyscy mówią mi Deb.

– Jesteś ranna?

– …Nie. Tylko w ramię. Skaleczyłam się odłamkiem szkła, kiedy próbowałam... – umilkła, w pełni świadoma, że to, co mówi, nie ma znaczenia.

Foggy zrozumiał, że właśnie patrzy na osobę, której całe życie rozsypało się w drobny mak. Wiedział, jak to jest.

– Chcesz wejść do środka, żebym mógł cię opatrzyć?

Zajęło jej to sporo czasu, ale w końcu słabo skinęła głową. Pochyliła się i złożyła pocałunek na czole zmarłego – Marco – a z jej piersi wyrwał się ostatni szloch. Potem wyprostowała się i stanęła obok Foggy'ego, który ujął ją za rękę i zaprowadził do schronu.

Jack spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością, kiedy zabierał kobietę daleko od ciała. Foggy tylko skinął mu ledwo dostrzegalnie w odpowiedzi. Był w tym niezły. Wiedział, co trzeba zrobić. No a poza tym musieli jeszcze wysprzątać wóz i pozbyć się ciała, a Deborah nie powinna tego wszystkiego oglądać.

Jedyną rzeczą, którą czuł się w obowiązku robić, było pilnowanie, żeby nikt inny nie musiał przechodzić przez to samo, co on. Chronienie ich przed widokiem martwych bliskich. Marco już umarł, ale ona nie musiała widzieć jego ciała. Tak samo jak Foggy nie musiał widzieć zwierzęcia, które zostało na tym świecie po tym, jak Matt umarł na dachu.

 _Zawsze będę do ciebie wracał_ , wyszeptał ten miękki głos w jego głowie.

Cholerny kłamca.

***

Następnego ranka tuż przy płocie znaleźli powykrzywiane ciało dzikiego i leżące na nim dwie połówki karabinu. Foggy lekko szturchnął ciało butem, oceniając stopień stężenia pośmiertnego, podczas gdy Karen przechadzała się nerwowo, zaciskając dłonie na strzelbie.

– Cóż, to jest naprawdę cholernie dziwne – stwierdziła tym swoim pustym, martwym głosem.

– No nie mów! Zdarzyło się już kiedyś coś podobnego?

– Co dokładnie? Dziki ze skręconym karkiem, spadający z nieba tuż pod nasze drzwi? Chciałabym, ale nie.

Foggy zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę. Miał swoje teorie, ale ukrył je chciwie w najdalszych zakamarkach świadomości. I tak wszystkie należały raczej do kategorii pobożnych życzeń. Tak naprawdę mogło się tu zdarzyć właściwie cokolwiek, a w każdym razie to próbował sobie wmówić. To mogły być jakieś zatargi o terytorium albo walka o strzelbę. Mimo że dzicy nie używali broni palnej. Wstrząsy uniemożliwiały im wszelkie czynności, w których liczyły się precyzja i koordynacja.

Ale nie mógł przestać myśleć o reportażach w telewizji sprzed dwóch lat, sprzed wieczności, które mówiły o pobitych i związanych kryminalistach zostawianych przed komisariatami policji jak niezdarnie zapakowane prezenty urodzinowe. Prezenty zapakowane przez niewidomego.

Pomógł jej zawlec ciało do stosu, na którym zwykle palili zwłoki, i wrzucił w ogień też połamaną strzelbę.

_***_

Sytuacja powtórzyła się tydzień później po tym jak Jack o mały włos nie stracił dwóch palców, kiedy dziki zamachnął się na niego gałęzią. Następnego ranka znaleźli tego samego dzikiego ze skręconym karkiem, zostawionego niedaleko miejsca, w którym znaleźli pierwsze ciało. Feralny konar był wbity w ziemię tuż obok jak jakiś groteskowy maszt.

***

Tak szczerze to Foggy był _przerażony_.

W nocy po znalezieniu kolejnego ciała usiadł na łóżku w swoim pokoju i zaczął się zastanawiać, wpatrując się w światło elektrycznej lampy, którą mu dali, i skubiąc zadrapanie na twarzy. Dwie połówki jego umysłu walczyły ze sobą zaciekle. Jedna z nich doskonale wiedziała, kto to robił, kto zostawiał im martwych dzikich jak cholerne prezenty gwiazdkowe. Druga uparcie zaprzeczała, bo przecież ta osoba była _martwa_. Matt _umarł_ i nic nie mogło przywrócić mu życia.

Ale mimo wszystko.

Foggy rzucił się na łóżko z cichym westchnieniem. Próbował zasnąć, ale nie udało mu się przez kilka godzin, a kiedy w końcu odpłynął, to i tak zaraz się obudził. Było wcześnie, jeszcze przed świtem, i czuł się tak, jakby w ogóle nie spał. To nie było nic nowego. Wydawało mu się, że odkąd Matt umarł nie dał rady przespać za jednym zamachem więcej niż kilku minut.

 _Umarł._ Foggy wzdrygnął się, kiedy uświadomił sobie, od jak dawna w ten sposób określał w myślach swojego przyjaciela. Jak niewiele czasu zajęło mu przywyknięcie do tego określenia i jak rozwodnioną reakcję już wywoływało.

Przewrócił się na bok i zaczął obserwować wyblakłą smugę światła, które wlewało się przez okno.

_Ale mimo wszystko._

***

Dwa dni później Jack i Deborah wrócili z patrolu w Parku biali jak kreda i wstrząśnięci. Foggy ich obejrzał i położył Jacka na stole, żeby zaszyć rozcięcie na jego ramieniu. Nie było z nim źle. Jack wylizywał się już z gorszych rzeczy. Oboje byli trochę posiniaczeni i zmęczeni, ale żywi, a wyglądali, jakby zobaczyli, że niebo rozdziera się na dwoje po raz trzeci.

– Powiecie mi, co się stało? – spytał, owijając nić chirurgiczną wokół chwytaka, żeby móc zakończyć szew.

– Jeden z dzikich, bracie – wydusił z siebie Jack, kręcąc głową. Foggy skarcił go za ten ruch i chłopak natychmiast przestał. – On nas normalnie _uratował_.

Myśli Foggy'ego wyhamowały z piskiem opon.

– Co?

Deborah była odrobinę bardziej elokwentna.

– Jeden z nich nas zaskoczył. Miał nóż. Dorwał Jacka, pchnął go na ziemię, a potem ruszył na mnie. – Zaczęła nerwowo wygryzać skórki. – A potem... pojawił się jeszcze jeden dziki. Był cholernie szybki. Myślałam, że to _o mnie_ mu chodzi, ale nawet mnie nie dotknął. Dorwał tego drugiego dzikiego.

Ugryzł się w język, żeby nic nie powiedzieć i niemalże zaczął warczeć, widząc, jak potwornie trzęsą mu się ręce. T _o nie on. To nie on. On nie żyje. Nie żyje od miesięcy._

– On... Frank, on zaatakował tego drugiego dzikiego. Zbił go na miazgę.

– Normalnie szaleństwo – dorzucił Jack. – Bardzo brutalnie.

– Skręcił temu drugiemu kark na naszych oczach, Frank. – Deborah ze świstem wypuściła powietrze z płuc. – Rzucił ciało na ziemię i po prostu stał, gapiąc się na nas. _Przerażające_.

Foggy zacisnął powieki, żeby ukryć zbierające się w oczach łzy. Na szczęście Jack go zasłaniał. Nie było żadnego wyjaśnienia tej reakcji, które by kupili.

– A co wy... co on potem zrobił?

– Jack do niego strzelił.

– Strzała weszła w nogę. Miałem już drugą w pogotowiu, ale skubaniec zwiał. Nie poszliśmy za nim. Przez to moje ramię, oczywiście. – Westchnął ciężko. – Słyszałeś kiedyś równie szaloną historię, Frank?

_Tak. Pewnie, że słyszał._

– Nie. – _Nie myśl o tym._ – Może to ten sam, który zostawia nam trupy przy ogrodzeniu.

 _To nie on. Nie bądź głupi. Matt nie żyje. Matt_ nie żyje.

– Serio? Tak sądzisz? – Jack zaczął się śmiać, trzęsąc stołem, ale szybko się uspokoił, kiedy Foggy wydał z siebie pomruk irytacji. – Wybacz, po prostu... Nie wiedziałem, co robić. On nas nawet nie zaatakował. Po prostu stał, jakby na coś czekał.

Odgłos bicia jego serca przytłumił wszystkie inne dźwięki. Poczuł, że robi mu się słabo.

– Jak on wyglądał?

– Był ubłocony – przyszło Deborze na myśl jako pierwsze. Ale wszyscy dzicy tak mieli, żadna nowość. – Na pewno samiec. Włosy jakoś tak do ramion? Ciemne. Może brązowe?

Włosy Matta kiedykolwiek osiągnęły taką długość?

– Był strasznie chudy. Znaczy, oni wszyscy niby są, ale...

Matt był chudy. Zawsze wyglądał szczupło, ale teraz...

Nie. _Nie._ Matt umarł. To było idiotyczne. Foggy naprawdę zachowywał się jak idiota, że w ogóle fantazjował na ten temat. Takie myślenie mogło go wpakować w kłopoty. Takie myślenie mogło go _zabić_.

– On... Jego oczy... Strasznie wyglądał. Gorzej niż pozostałe. – Deborah zakreśliła dłonią nieregularny łuk. – Nie wiem, kiepska w tym jestem. Był taki... skoncentrowany. Kiedy patrzył na mnie, to tak, jakby widział wszystko.

Foggy odchrząknął, żeby pozbyć się guli, która urosła mu w gardle. To nie Matt. To nie Matt. Ten dziki, którego opisywali, pewnie widział, a Matt był przecież ślepy, i _to nie jest Matt, ocknij się wreszcie, Nelson!_

– Macie szczęście, że przeżyliście. On skręcił kark innemu dzikiemu. Z wami mógł zrobić to samo.

Deborah westchnęła i spuściła wzrok.

– No nie wiem, Frank. Odniosłam... takie wrażenie. Wrażenie, że on nie chciał mnie skrzywdzić. Jakby... – Zaśmiała się ochryple. – To głupie. Pewnie chciał uśpić moją czujność, żebym podeszła bliżej.

– Dlatego do niego strzeliłem – podsumował Jack, sycząc, kiedy igła Foggy'ego boleśnie wbiła się w jego skórę.

Foggy nie przeprosił. Jego myśli wirowały w szalonym tańcu.

– Myślisz, że go zabiłeś?

– Skąd! Tylko go zraniłem. Spylił szybciej niż przypuszczasz. – Jack zamilkł i zacisnął zęby przy kolejnym ukłuciu igły. – Kurna, Frank, co ty wyrabiasz? Chcę mieć wnętrzności w środku, a nie na zewnątrz.

– Przepraszam – burknął w odpowiedzi. – Jakoś nie jestem dzisiaj w formie.

– To zacznij być! Nie mogłeś użyć Novocainu***?

– Skończył się – odpowiedział Foggy półgłosem, pochylając się i wycierając krew z okolic szycia małym kawałkiem gazy. – Powinieneś się cieszyć, że w ogóle mam cię czym zszyć, Jack.

– Czyli potrzebujesz nowej dostawy?

– Potrzebuję jej od dwóch tygodni, ale wy wolicie chodzić na polowania.

Starał się, by irytacja nie przeniknęła do tonu jego głosu. Próbowali załatwić tego dużego, który rządził Parkiem. Foggy'emu wystarczyłaby jedna śmierć, żeby się tym przejąć, a teraz byli już chyba po szóstej. Gdzie w ogóle ci dzicy mieszkali? Gdzie nocowali? Gdzie Matt...

Westchnął cicho i zacisnął zęby. _Przestań. Weź wreszcie przestań._

– Dobra, wyjedziemy za kilka dni. Jak już uznasz, że się wylizałem. – Jack ziewnął. – Powinienem był zabrać karabin maszynowy. Chciałbym władować w to bydlę całą serię.

Foggy poczuł, że w jego sercu coś się poruszyło. Zatroskanie. _Strach_. Martwił się o _dzikiego_ , który pewnie był jednym z wielu _stukniętych dzikich_ , _na pewno nie Mattem_ , bo Matt był martwy. Miał instynktowną chęć chronić potwora, który żył gdzieś w lesie i atakował ludzi ze schronu, jego nowych znajomych. Potwora, który – nawet jeśli mieszkał w ciele Matta – _już nie był Mattem_.

Ależ był głupi. Ale i tak się odezwał.

– Myślisz, że przeżyje po tym twoim strzale?

– Jak znam dzikich, to pewnie tak. Raczej nie trafiłem w nic ważnego. Dał radę uciec, no nie?

Chciał zadusić szalone myśli w swojej głowie tak bardzo, jak chciał zadusić samego siebie, że w ogóle je ma. Jego umysł kurczowo uczepił się słów Debory – _nie chciał mnie skrzywdzić, strasznie wyglądał, chudy_. Nie był w stanie puścić ich w niepamięć. Foggy skończył zakładać szwy, wyprostował się i mocno potarł twarz.

Jack obrócił się trochę – pewnie, żeby podziękować – ale zamarł na widok miny Foggy'ego.

– Kurna, stary! Wszystko w porządku?

– Hę? Tak, jasne. – Nieprawda. – Jestem tylko... zmęczony. – Wcale nie był. – Chyba znowu się rozchoruję. – Nie. – Głowa mnie rozbolała. – Ty ohydny kłamco.

– Och, na pewno dasz sobie radę? Przepraszam, że wywlokłem cię z pokoju.

– Nic się nie stało. I tak... i tak nic nie robiłem. – Nic. Tylko obsesyjnie myślał o martwym dzikim z Hell's Kitchen. Żałosne. – Mało tu mamy zajęć fakultatywnych – rzucił, siląc się na humor. Nie wyszło.

– No wiem, cholernie tu nudno. – Jack założył koszulkę i uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, kiedy Deborah pomogła mu stanąć na ziemi. – A nie myślałeś, żeby kiedyś wyjść z nami po zaopatrzenie? Czasami jeździmy do miasta. – Pewnie, zbierać resztki. Znał to. – Albo na polowanie. Jak zabijesz kilka tych bydląt, to może poprawi ci się humor.

Foggy miał wrażenie, że zaraz się porzyga.

– Nie, dzięki. Tu mi dobrze.

– Może to i lepiej – zauważyła Deborah, poklepując Jacka po ramieniu i posyłając Foggy'emu słaby uśmiech. Wciąż drżał ze smutku, ale przynajmniej próbowała. Była z niej twarda sztuka. – Nie wiem, co byśmy tu bez ciebie zrobili. Chyba każdego z nas uratowałeś już co najmniej raz.

– Dwa razy – powiedział Foggy, zbierając wszystkie swoje narzędzia, żeby je wyjałowić. – Zaufaj mi, liczyłem dokładnie. Jestem w tym niezły. Wszyscy wisicie mi już chyba ze sto drinków.

Zaczęli się śmiać z jego dowcipu.

I tak chciało mu się rzygać.

***

Następnego ranka, tuż przed świtem, Foggy obudził się z koszmaru o zębach wbijających się w jego szyję i mechanicznym ryku silnika w głowie. Zwinął się w kłębek i wstrzymał oddech, próbując powstrzymać wzbierające w nim łkanie.

– Nienawidzę cię, Matt. Nienawidzę.

Przeszedł przez dzień półprzytomny i bardzo był wdzięczny za ten kokon z pustki, którym zmęczenie oplotło jego umysł.

***

Następny dzień zaczął się podobnie. Zamiast płakać i przeklinać swojego najlepszego przyjaciela przez kilka godzin, zgramolił się z łóżka, założył buty, wziął swoją strzelbę i nóż, i wyszedł na korytarz. Minął drzwi Debory, potem Karen i skierował się prosto do wyjścia.

Foggy przeszedł przez podwórze, otworzył bramę i wyszedł do lasu.

***

Rzadko zapuszczał się do Parku. Teraz, na jesieni, stało się to szczególnie niebezpieczne. Mglista wilgoć sprawiała, że podłoże robiło się mokre i ciężko było się po nim poruszać, a łatwo poślizgnąć się i upaść. Nie można było tego inaczej sformułować – po prostu był trochę niezdarny. Od zawsze.

Poza tym był przecież lekarzem, jednostką niezwykle cenną dla społeczności. Pewnie nakrzyczą na niego już za samo to, że wyszedł poza podwórze. Oczywiście nikt by go nie zatrzymał, bo w gruncie rzeczy mieli gdzieś _Foggy'ego_. Interesował ich tylko _lekarz_. Jack chyba go lubił, ale też Jack był tym, który najczęściej robił sobie krzywdę, więc ich relacja rozwinęła się jakby z konieczności. Jack szybko by się pozbierał, gdyby Foggy któregoś dnia zginął.

Jego oddechy zamieniały się w mgliste obłoczki, kiedy lawirował między gałęziami drzew. Nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie tam znajdzie, ale wiedział, że musi znaleźć _cokolwiek_ , musiał odzyskać pokój duszy, bo inaczej myślenie o Matcie każdego dnia po prostu go wykończy. A gdyby to się stało, zawiódłby Matta.

Skierował się na wschód, szukając wzrokiem śladów stóp na wilgotnej ziemi. Znalazł nawet trochę, ale wszystkie były chaotycznie rozmieszczone, wyschnięte i po prostu stare. Były tam też odciski bosych stóp. Zastanawiał się, jak zimno mogło się tu robić nocą, czy można było sobie odmrozić nogi, jeżeli nie miało się butów.

To, co robił, nie było mądre. Ani bezpieczne. Nie powinien przebywać w Parku, gdzie coś może go złapać i urwać mu głowę. Ale Foggy naprawdę nie potrafił wymyślić żadnego powodu, by zawrócić. Karen miała go gdzieś, całkiem się zatraciła w tej ruinie, która pozostała z jej umysłu. Deborah chyba go polubiła, ale podobnie jak Karen miała swój własny bagaż problemów emocjonalnych, a on nie był szczególnie zainteresowany pełnieniem funkcji podpory.

Foggy ostrożnie przeszedł nad powalonym pniem. Tak, teraz to już zdecydowanie się zgubił. Nieważne. W sumie to nawet mu to odpowiadało. Czuł w sobie cichą, a jednocześnie naglącą potrzebę, by po prostu iść dalej, wyjść z Parku, przemierzyć osiedla i przedmieścia i opuścić to przeklęte, zrównane z ziemią miasto.

Tyle, że schron miał bieżącą wodę i to _naprawdę mu się podobało_. Nie był przekonany, czy cokolwiek mogłoby go od tego odciągnąć. Od miesięcy nie dostał żadnej wysypki. I wreszcie pozbył się gnid.

Za bardzo oddalił się od schronu. Nawet gdyby teraz zawrócił, wróciłby dopiero przed południem i Karen zorientowałaby się, że wyszedł na zewnątrz jak ostatni idiota. Gdyby go coś zaatakowało, miałby przekichane.

Więc, oczywiście, bo Franklin Nelson miał w życiu niesamowitego pecha, tuż za nim rozległ się przeciągły ryk i, dokładnie, miał totalnie przekichane.

Wzdrygnął się i zaczął gorączkowo szukać wzrokiem źródła hałasu. Udało mu się dostrzec potężną sylwetkę między drzewami, a potem postać zbliżyła się i zrozumiał, że oto nadchodził ten wielki dziki, na którego wszyscy narzekali. Ten sam, który zabił już co najmniej pięć osób. Fantastycznie.

Foggy czuł, jak panika w ślimaczym tempie podpełza mu do gardła. Nie bał się tak bardzo, jak powinien. Był raczej skupiony niż spanikowany. Sporo czasu minęło od jego ostatniego bliskiego spotkania z dzikim i wiedział, że ten jest ostatnim, jakiego kiedykolwiek chciałby oglądać.

No, prawie. Drugim od końca.

Zaczął się cofać najszybciej, jak tylko mógł, zdejmując jednocześnie strzelbę z ramienia. Ale nie był Mattem, nie potrafił wyczuć podłoża za sobą, więc potknął się o wystający korzeń. Upuścił strzelbę; upadła lufą prosto w błoto.

 _Cholera_. Foggy warknął na samego siebie, kiedy jego tyłek wylądował w kleistej ziemi, i natychmiast zaczął się czołgać do tyłu, wyciągając nóż zza paska. Strzelba była już bezużyteczna, ale jeżeli ten dziki miał go załatwić, to Foggy postanowił narobić mu przy tym maksymalnie dużo kłopotów. Wstał, mocno zaciskając palce wokół rękojeści noża. Dokładnie tak, jak pamiętał, jak został nauczony.

Dziki, ten wielki dupek, który zabił pięć osób, a tak naprawdę pewnie więcej, i mógł być w części gorylem, natarł na niego zza sterty wypalonych drzew, a ryk, który wydobył się z jego płuc, brzmiał jak wybuch granatu. Foggy naprawdę chciałby mieć przy sobie granat.

Ustawił się pewniej, starając się nie oddychać zbyt szybko, by nie wywołać u siebie paniki, i zaczął kombinować, gdzie ten wielki dupek spróbuje go uderzyć. Gdyby podszedł blisko, Foggy mógłby zrobić unik, dźgnąć ku górze i zacząć uciekać, zanim ciężar bezwładnego cielska spadnie prosto na niego.

Cholera, praktycznie czuł, jak ziemia wibruje pod stopami tego wielkoluda, kiedy zmniejszał dzielącą ich odległość. Foggy zacisnął zęby, jeszcze mocniej chwycił nóż i zaczął czekać na swoją szansę.

Coś szybkiego, _naprawdę bardzo szybkiego_ , brązowo-niebieskiego wyleciało ze sterty pniaków po jego prawej i zdążył tylko niemrawo sklasyfikować to jako względnie ludzkie, zanim zablokowało wielkiego dzikiego w połowie skoku, zadając mu błyskawiczny cios w tchawicę i z warknięciem atakując paznokciami jego twarz, wbijając palce w podbródek i w ucho, i uderzając jego głową o ziemię.

Nie. _Proszę, nie_.

To był _Matt_ , oczywiście, że to był _Matt_ , po trzech cholernych miesiącach od ich ostatniego spotkania, żylasty, gwałtowny w ruchach. I ten ryk... Atakował znienacka jak kobra, a poruszał się tak lekko jak pióro unoszone wiatrem.

Wielki dupek się podniósł. Był rozkojarzony, a Matt praktycznie tańczył wokół niego, nieuchwytny. Jeśli w tym szaleństwie istniał jakiś osobnik alfa, to Matt właśnie nim był, manewrując stworzenie polegające tylko na sile mięśni z powrotem do linii drzew, odwracając uwagę _od_ Foggy'ego. Poruszał się wprost niesamowicie, unikał ciosów zanim w ogóle zaczynały stwarzać zagrożenie, umykając tym wielkim łapom, jakby były niczym. Foggy pomyślałby, że ma zwidy, gdyby nie widział tego już wcześniej, gdyby sam nie znalazł się kiedyś po drugiej stronie tego skupionego gniewu.

Matt przeniósł walkę z powrotem w kierunku drzew, przeskakując z miejsca na miejsce, to lądując na czworakach, to wspinając się tyłem po powalonych pniach drzew, jakby był wodą opływającą przeszkody w korycie rzeki, jakby żadna fizyczna bariera nie była w stanie go spowolnić. Oczywiście wielki, głupi dziki połknął przynętę i podążał za nim, ale Matt był po prostu za szybki. _Nic_ nie mogłoby go złapać.

Napastnik Foggy'ego ryczał wściekle, bo nie mógł złapać swojego celu. Przewrócił pniak, a potem kolejny, usiłując wyrównać szanse przez sprowadzenie Matta na ziemię. A Matt po prostu nadal się cofał, na przemian skrywając się w cieniu i z niego wychodząc, wskakując na drzewa i przechodząc po gałęziach, aż w końcu wylądował na słupie wysokiego napięcia. Nieczynnym, bo wszystkie słupy były nieczynne.

Sposób, w jaki Matt tam przysiadł, w bezruchu, z głową lekko przekrzywioną na bok, powiedział Foggy'emu, co zamierza zrobić. Bo Foggy _znał_ to zwierzę, tego człowieka, i wiedział, jak jego umysł działał w czasie walki nawet wtedy, kiedy reszta tego umysłu nie nadawała się już zupełnie do niczego.

Wielki dupek dał się nabrać. Zaczął wymachiwać ramionami z głuchym rykiem i oczywiście zaplątał się w zwisające ze słupa linie wysokiego napięcia. Aż strzelały, kiedy poruszały się w powietrzu, a Mattowi wystarczyła chwila jego bezruchu, by odłamać spiralny izolator od słupa. Obrócił go w ręce, skierował końcem w dół i zeskoczył jak płynny cień, uderzając z przerażającą precyzją, wbijając go prosto w czaszkę wielkiego dupka.

Foggy mógłby przysiąc, że znów słyszy drżenie podłoża, kiedy wielkie cielsko opadło bezwładnie na ziemię, a Matt bezgłośnie wylądował obok niego. Foggy mógł tylko patrzeć, oddychając ciężko, ale za dużo czasu stracił na obserwację, musiał się ruszyć. Starając się zachować spokój, cofnął się o parę kroków. Musiał uciekać. _Wiedział_ , że musi uciekać. Ale tam stał Matt, pochylony nad swoją zdobyczą jak zwierzę, którym się stał, i Foggy nie mógł przestać patrzeć. W końcu pewnie już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy.

Wtedy głowa Matta drgnęła nagle i, _cholera_ , Foggy był już totalnie martwy.

Chciał krzyczeć, wołać o pomoc, o litość, o cokolwiek, kiedy Matt zaczął się do niego zbliżać bezszelestnie jak cień. Mimo że kulał, a lewa noga drżała mu ustawicznie, poruszał się z gracją właściwą drapieżnikom. Urosły mu włosy – sięgały prawie do ramion, Deborah, skarbie – ale tam, gdzie Foggy musiał je wygolić te całe wieki temu, wciąż jeszcze były krótkie. Powiewały na wietrze, zakrywając mu twarz i wpadając do oczu, ale on oczywiście się tym nie przejmował, bo i tak do niczego nie były mu potrzebne.

Nie było szans, żeby Foggy mógł mu uciec, więc spróbował uspokoić swoje szaleńczo bijące serce i przygotował się do obrony. Pewniej ułożył sobie nóż w dłoni. W górę. Tym razem tego nie sknoć. To nie jest Matt. To nie jest Matt. Musisz to skończyć. To nie jest Matt. To dzikie zwierzę. Zabije cię, jeżeli ty nie zabijesz jego.

Cholera. _Cholera_. Matt był już nie dalej niż trzy metry od niego. Foggy widział drgające pod jego skórą mięśnie, zwłaszcza z lewej strony. Widział te zamglone brązowe oczy zza zasłony brudnych włosów, ich skupiony, pozbawiony życia wyraz. Blizny na jego rękach i nogach, nowe i stare. I jego brudne, zniszczone ubranie, bose stopy. Kogoś obcego. Obce zwierzę. Zwierzę, które niemal go zabiło w ich wspólnym mieszkaniu trzy miesiące temu.

– _Cholera._

I ponieważ naprawdę był w tym beznadziejny, a życie uwielbiało dawać mu w kość, nóż wyleciał z jego trzęsącej się zdradziecko dłoni. Zawył w myślach, lamentując nad swoją własną głupotą, ale z jego gardła wydostał się tylko cichy, piskliwy odgłos. _Jesteś największym idiotą na tej planecie, Nelson._ Instynktownie pochylił się do przodu, żeby podnieść nóż, i zamarł. Matt był kilkadziesiąt centymetrów od niego i tym razem na bank go zabije. Matt _na sto procent tym razem go zabije_.

Matt go nie zabił.

Zwolnił, kiedy Foggy pochylił się po broń, a potem całkiem się zatrzymał, kiedy Foggy zaczął się z przerażeniem cofać. Jego pozbawiona życia twarz pokryta starymi i nowymi plamami krwi, błotem i mazią z rzeki, drgnęła minimalnie. Nie ruszył się z miejsca. Stał tam, gdzie się zatrzymał, z przekrzywioną głową, jakby na coś cierpliwie czekał.

Na ten widok wszystkie słowa świata uszły z Foggy'ego jak dym. Przez krótki, palący moment uwierzył, że to może być _jego_ Matt, jego Matty wracający do normy, wracający do Foggy'ego, po kolejnym ataku i że wszystko jednak będzie dobrze...

Matt wydał z siebie dźwięk.

– Dn. – Nie słowo, ale też i nie ryk, nie warknięcie.

Wciąż słyszał ten odgłos z mieszkania, ryk napędzanego chorobą silnika. Ten dźwięk utrwalił się w jego pamięci, jakby ktoś wypalił jego zapis rozgrzanym do białości żelazem. A to brzmiało zupełnie inaczej.

Foggy zaczął wyrzucać z siebie urywane, rozmyte słowa.

– No hej, tylko spokojnie, nie mam zamiaru cię atakować – powiedział najłagodniej jak tylko potrafił i uniósł dłonie, żeby pokazać, że – _noż w mordę, Nelson_ – nie ma żadnej broni. _On nadal jest ślepy, ty skończony idioto_. – Po prostu sobie pójdę. Proszę, nie atakuj, pro... _o kurde_...

Matt rzucił się w jego stronę i dzieliły ich tylko centymetry. Foggy zastygł w bezruchu. Czuł bijący od niego zapach rozciągniętej do granic możliwości, spalonej gumki-recepturki. Ciężki smród rzeki. Krew i krew, _i krew_. Foggy widział nawet oparzenie na jego twarzy, ślad po racy, a raczej bliznę, unoszącą się pod prawym okiem ku górze szramę, która po nim pozostała. Jego lewe ramię drgało. Prawe uniósł do góry i Foggy nabrał przekonania, że oto nadeszła ta chwila, że za moment zostanie uduszony. Żałował tylko, że nie mógł _się ruszyć_ tak, jak chciał, a zamiast tego każdy centymetr jego osoby desperacko pragnął _pozostać w miejscu_.

Zamiast złapać go i zacząć dusić, jak to zrobił wtedy w mieszkaniu, Matt sięgnął ku górze i niezdarnie musnął dłonią bark Foggy'ego. Potem przesunął ją w dół wzdłuż ramienia i z powrotem w górę po klatce piersiowej. Badał, studiował. Słuchał, przekrzywiając głowę lekko na bok. Fantastycznie. Obmacywał go jego dawny przyjaciel i na dodatek najbardziej niebezpieczny dziki, jakiego mógł spotkać.

– Hej...

– Dn – padła odpowiedź.

Wciąż nie było to słowo, ale też i nie warknięcie. Skurcz przemknął przez twarz Matta, resztki mięśni zadrgały nieregularnie. Zmarszczył brwi, na moment niwelując ten pozbawiony życia wyraz.

_Co to miało być?_

Wargi Matta drgnęły, jego brwi znów się zbiegły. Spróbował coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast słowa wydobył z siebie szorstkie chrząknięcie. Jakiś cień przemknął po jego twarzy i Foggy mógłby przysiąc na Boga, w którego wierzył Matt, ale też i na _wszystkich tych pajaców od Thora_ , że to wyraz _frustracji_. Widział _frustrację_ na tej stanowczo zbyt znajomej twarzy należącej do zwierzęcia.

– Matt?

To zwróciło jego uwagę. Obrócił się całym ciałem w stronę Foggy'ego, wciąż trzymając dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej. Był kompletnie skupiony. Jego oczy zaczęły skakać z miejsca na miejsce. Jedno było przekrwione, jakby niedawno dostał w głowę. Frustracja znów wypełzła na jego twarz, żeby za moment zniknąć. Coś mu to przypominało; wszystkie te dni, kiedy Foggy był świadkiem jego walki o powrót do świadomości, jego wspinaczki z cuchnących krwią czeluści choroby ku życiu tylko po to, by czekać na dzień, gdy znów do niej wpadnie.

– Matt... ty _pamiętasz_?

Mężczyzną wstrząsnął gwałtowny dreszcz, jakby poraził go prąd, i nachylił się blisko, tak bardzo blisko, że Foggy mógł policzyć jego rzęsy. Stał tak blisko dzikiego i nie był totalnie martwy, tak blisko Matta i się nie rozkleił.

Delikatnie i bardzo, bardzo ostrożnie Matt pochylił się i przytknął czoło do czoła Foggy'ego, a jego oczy wędrowały we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach. Jego prawa dłoń przeniosła się z piersi Foggy'ego na jego szyję, palce zaczęły wybijać delikatny rytm, jakby pukał do drzwi, ale nie chciał przeszkadzać komuś po drugiej stronie. Co on _robił_? Mógłby bez trudu skręcić Foggy'emu kark już ze dwadzieścia razy. Mógłby rzucić nim o ziemię i zadusić na śmierć. Ale tego nie zrobił.

– Matt... _Matty_ , wiesz kim jestem, prawda?

Matt wtulił się mocniej, rozmazując brud i pot na skórze Foggy'ego, a jego dłoń dotknęła jego obojczyka, delikatnie jak piórko. Prychnął – _frustracja_! _Nie umie mówić! Jest dzikim. Wyciągnij dłoń, spotkaj się z nim w połowie drogi!_ – zanim udało mu się uchwycić materiału koszulki Foggy'ego i zdołał przysunąć się bliżej, najbliżej jak tylko się dało. Stare przyzwyczajenie. Odruch. _Odruch, który wciąż w nim tkwił_.

Żołądek Foggy'ego zrobił salto, potem jeszcze jedno, a w końcu wylądował jakoś mniej więcej u jego stóp.

– _Matt_ – powtórzył.

– Nnh – powiedział Matt, wplatając palce w materiał koszulki, przesuwając głowę w dół, rozmazując błoto na policzku Foggy'ego, a w końcu wtulając twarz w jego ramię. Oddychał głęboko, węsząc, nasłuchując, c _zując_. Obrócił głowę i przyłożył nos, lodowato zimny, tuż przy tętnicy szyjnej Foggy'ego.

– Fff – spróbował, wymawiając dźwięk powoli i ostrożnie.

Matt powinien był go ugryźć, w końcu jego zęby dzieliły od szyi Foggy'ego ledwie milimetry, ale nie ugryzł. Nie robił nic poza próbami mówienia, z których absolutnie nic nie wychodziło.

– Foggy, Matt. To ja, Foggy.

– … _F'g_ – wydusił z siebie odgłos, który ledwo można było nazwać słowem albo w ogóle czymkolwiek, i jęknął żałośnie tuż przy jego krtani, wtulając się mocniej i mocniej, tak mocno, że gdyby chciał być bliżej, wylądowałby chyba wewnątrz klatki piersiowej Foggy'ego. – F'g.

– Tak, dokładnie. Foggy. Pamiętasz... pamiętasz mnie, bracie?

– Fg – to najwyraźniej było jedyne słowo, które Matt miał zamiar próbować wypowiedzieć. Jego palce w końcu rozluźniły się wokół materiału koszuli Foggy'ego, ale nie puściły. Z gardła wyrwało mu się zduszone westchnienie. Zaczął na przemian rozluźniać i zaciskać szczęki, nerwowo przewracając oczami. – D'm – szepnął, omiatając skórę Foggy'ego swoim ciepłym oddechem, a potem powtórzył – d'm.

– Chcesz wrócić do domu?

Matt zawył przeciągle. Foggy nie miał pojęcia, czy to miało oznaczać _tak_ , czy _nie_ , czy też może _gościu pachniesz smakowicie czemu w ogóle tracę czas na te bzdury_. Miał nadzieję na to pierwsze. Matt przysunął się bliżej i wtulił twarz w szyję Foggy'ego zupełnie tak samo, jak to robił całe miesiące temu, w te wszystkie noce, których jedynym akompaniamentem było jego własne łkanie.

Wrażenie było takie, jakby nagle ktoś wrócił mu utraconą kończynę. Foggy nie wiedział, co robić. Wszystko po prostu _bolało_.

– Przykro mi, Matty. Mieszkanie się spaliło.

– Mm?

Foggy wyraźnie usłyszał słabą, ale jednak, modulację. Zwierzęta nie modulowały głosu.

– Mieszkanie się spaliło – powtórzył łagodnie.

Matt przekrzywił głowę – nie, pokręcił nią ledwo dostrzegalnie, jakby gest był tylko mglistym wspomnieniem i nie miał pewności, jak go poprawnie wykonać.

– F'g d'm – powiedział, wtulając nos za uchem Foggy'ego, i zamknął oczy. – F'g d'm.

Foggy'emu aż zrobiło się słabo.

– Matt, nie mogę zabrać cię ze sobą. Przecież wiesz.

Głośne prychnięcie tuż przy jego małżowinie usznej. Łaskotało, ale nawet nie drgnął, bojąc się, że spłoszy swojego przyjaciela z powrotem w las. Kolejny dźwięk, tym razem pisk. Foggy uniósł dłoń, bardzo powoli i ostrożnie, i położył ją na karku Matta.

Matt zaczął praktycznie _przelewać mu się przez ręce_ , jakby został uśpiony jakimiś lekami, i wypuścił z rąk koszulę Foggy'ego. Z jego krtani wydobył się nowy odgłos, urywany i wysoki, który nie był ani wyciem, ani chrząknięciem – _łkanie_. Brzmiało jak odgłos tłuczonego szkła.

– F'g – wykrztusił, potem przełknął ślinę i szkło znowu się potłukło, aż w końcu, z trudem wymawiając każdą jedną sylabę – T'knił'm z'tbo.

_Fog, tęskniłem za tobą._

Miał wrażenie, że zaraz się porzyga.

_Fog, tęskniłem za tobą._

– Cholera, Matt – wyszeptał, wciąż trzymając dłoń na jego karku.

Nie wiedział, co robić. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji tak, żeby wszyscy byli zadowoleni. Nie miał do wyboru zbyt wielu opcji.

Plan A: zabrać Matta z Parku do schronu. Niestety Karen – o przepraszam, P _aige_ , co za mało wyrafinowana ksywka – zabiłaby go natychmiast.

Plan B: zabrać Matta i wrócić z nim do Hell's Kitchen. Mogliby tam znaleźć jakieś inne mieszkanie i siedzieć tam sobie cichutko.

Plan C: zostawić Matta. Widać było, że daje sobie radę. Foggy mógłby go odwiedzać raz na jakiś czas. Coś jak zoo dla twojego dzikiego byłego najlepszego kumpla. Darmowe wejściówki i w ogóle.

Plan D: w sumie nawet nie plan, _zapomnij, na pewno tego nie zrobię._

_Fog, tęskniłem za tobą._

Matt wciąż wtulał twarz w jego szyję, drżąc na całym ciele i wczepiając się w materiał jego ubrania. Było mu potwornie zimno, ale Foggy czuł, że t _ak właśnie powinno być_ i miał wrażenie, że jego serce leży gdzieś na ziemi rozbite na milion kawałków. Pewnie upadło na jego żołądek. Oba narządy wydawały się boleśnie zmrożone.

– P'msz – błagał Matt, a jego cichy, drżący głos pokruszył słowo i stało się ledwo dosłyszalne. Pęknięte jak cała reszta jego osoby. – _P'mszz_.

Pomóż.

_Pomóż._

Foggy nie miał nawet pojęcia, jak pomóc sobie. Niewiele mógł zrobić ze zmrożonym ciałem i coraz szybszymi uderzeniami serca w uszach.

– Matt, wybacz, ja...

Coś ciepłego na jego szyi. Nie krew.

– Dobrze, stary, ja... – Przełknął ślinę i delikatnie odsunął Matta od siebie, ale Mattowi się to najwyraźniej nie spodobało, bo zawył i natychmiast siłą wrócił na swoje miejsce, wciskając twarz w ten znajomy punkt na szyi Foggy'ego. Był silny. Zapomniał, jak bardzo. – Nie, nie, Matty. Musisz mnie puścić.

Kolejny szloch, tuż przy jego uchu. Matt chwycił się go mocniej.

– P'msz.

– _Nie potrafię!_

Szloch przedzierzgnął się w wysoki skowyt. Pełen desperacji, jak głos umierającego zwierzęcia. Kiedy dźwięk dotarł do jego mózgu, zmienił się w zmrożony ogień.

– Wiem, Matt, wiem. – Nie wiedział. O niczym nie miał pojęcia. Foggy delikatnie odciągnął jego dłoń od swojej koszuli i odsunął Matta od siebie. Pusta przestrzeń między nimi wydawała się bardziej lodowata od tych nieszczęsnych organów, które tak beztrosko upuścił na ziemię. Odepchnął Matta na odległość ramienia, chociaż wolałby raczej odciąć sobie wszystkie kończyny. – Muszę iść. Będą mnie szukać, a jak cię zobaczą, to na pewno cię zabiją.

Tym razem Matt go posłuchał. Cofnął się o parę kroków, jego ramiona opadły smętnie, a rozbiegane oczy śledziły niestrudzenie tę czarną pustkę, która była jedynym, co mogły zobaczyć. Z jego piersi wydobyło się długie, urywane westchnienie. Machina w stanie spoczynku. Przestąpił parę razy z nogi na nogę, jakby chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć i zbierał się na odwagę – ale jednak... _ale jednak_. Wyglądało na to, że Matt się tego spodziewał, wskazywał na to pewien nieokreślony wyraz akceptacji na tej jego pustej, brudnej twarzy. Jakby od początku wiedział, że tak to się skończy. Niemile widziany, niechciany. Skazany na brudną, pokrytą warstwą popiołu namiastkę życia. Bo popełnił błąd, próbując chronić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Foggy zaczął się zastanawiać, co chodzi po tej jego pustej głowie.

– Matty, muszę wrócić tam, skąd przyszedłem, dobrze?

Myśli wrzały w jego głowie. Wybierz coś, wybierz coś, wybierz coś zanim on ucieknie, zanim zniknie z twojego życia na zawsze. Przygryzł dolną wargę, wziął głęboki oddech i podjął decyzję.

– Chodź ze mną.

Widok Matta ożywionego samą tylko perspektywą wywołał w jego oczach piekący ból. Na jego twarzy wykwitł asymetryczny, drżący uśmiech. Czysta, niczym nie przysłonięta _radość_. Foggy nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek widział na jego twarzy wyraz równie szczery i nieskrępowany. Zaskoczył go tak bardzo, że zapomniał mówić, więc uśmiech zaczął przygasać. Ten widok, powrót do zamglonej pustki, którą choroba permanentnie odbiła na twarzy Matta, bolał bardziej niż patrzenie, jak uśmiech rozkwitał.

– Zostań ze mną, dobrze? – głos odmówił Foggy'emu posłuszeństwa, kiedy wypowiadał to zdanie.

Przetarł twarz dłońmi i zaczął iść, odwracając się tyłem do Matta mimo desperackiego krzyku gdzieś z tyłu głowy, który go przed tym ostrzegał. Kiedy tylko zrobił krok do przodu, Matt wydał z siebie dziwny odgłos i schylił się po coś, co leżało na ziemi.

– F'g, F'g – powiedział.

Brzmiało jak _figa_ , tyle tylko, że bez _a_ na końcu; jakby nie odzywał się przez całe lata.

Foggy obrócił się w jego stronę. Matt trzymał w ręku jego nóż, skierowany rękojeścią do przodu. Oczy zwrócił ku ziemi. Przypomniał sobie pokryte dywanem kurzu mieszkanie i _mam coś dla ciebie_ , i _dżgaj w górę_ , i ryk rozwścieczonej machiny i jego oczy znów wypełniły się bólem, którego nigdy nie dałby rady się pozbyć.

Wyciągnął dłoń i zabrał nóż.

– Dzięki.

Matt znów się uśmiechnął. Niepewnie i nierówno, ale jasno jak światło słońca.

Foggy odpowiedział mu tym samym.

– Chodź, bracie. Idziemy.

Nie miał bladego pojęcia, co robi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Yonkers – miasto nad rzeką Hudson, leżące w aglomeracji Nowego Jorku.
> 
> ** Zastawka Heimlicha – narzędzie medyczne, umożliwiające oddychanie w przypadku ran klatki piersiowej, które uszkodziły opłucną.
> 
> *** Novocain – prokaina, środek znieczulający o działaniu miejscowym, wykorzystywany między innymi w stomatologii.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Następny rozdział: ... że ktoś mnie kochał


End file.
